Verdades como puños
by Daylen XVIII
Summary: Historia MarcoxAce. Empieza justo antes de que Ace entre en la banda de Barbablanca. El fanfic se extiende hasta "después" de la batalla de Marine Ford. Spoilers GORDOS, final alternativo . En resumen: Eran dos personas destinadas a atraerse
1. Verdad 1

**Disclaimer****: todos los personajes son propiedad de ****Eichiro Oda,**** autor de One Piece. Todas las cabeceras de los capítulos son frases, refranes o dichos que alguien dijo muy acertadamente en alguna ocasión y están escogidos expresamente por el contenido de dichos capítulos. Ninguna de ellas me pertenece.**

**Agradecimientos****: este fanfic no habría sido lo mismo sin el apoyo incondicional de Ryuudan, consuelo e inspiración en mis momentos más álgidos y bajos de perturbación mental. A ella, mil gracias x estar ahí. Y a las demás (y escasas) personas que leyeron los capítulos, en su mayoría todavía sin pulir… gracias por ser tan gustosamente mis conejillos de indias ^^**

**Notas y aclaraciones: **

**SPOILERS IMPORTANTES de la trama de One piece. Si no has visto AL MENOS el anime hasta el capítulo 384 o el manga hasta el 590-y-algo aproximadamente, no me hago responsable de lo que leas XD.**** Todo cuanto he escrito responde a una cronología lógica que explicaré a continuación antes de presentar la trama:**

**En mi caso, y basándome en datos oficiales, he estimado que el encuentro de los piratas Spade con Barbablanca fue un año después de que Ace dejase la montaña Corvo a los diecisiete años de edad. De ahí, con un intento diario de asesinato a shirohige y una estimación de 100, estuvo en el barco sin ser miembro oficial durante unos cuatro meses aproximadamente. Tras esto entró en la banda, y un año más tarde ascendió a comandante de la segunda división (o sea, con 19 tacos). Al año siguiente, Teach asesina a un compañero (no lo pongo por no joder mucho con los spoilers) y Ace se hace responsable de ir a buscarle. En su viaje se reencuentra con Luffy en Arabasta y después sigue su camino. Los que están más avanzados en OP saben lo que pasó después, pero voy a evitar ponerlo "pa porsi" ^^.**

**Estimando también las edades de personajes relevantes aquí, como Marco, Thatch, Vista o Jozu, me remito a que la banda de Barbablanca se formó hace por lo menos veinte años. Poniendo una edad mínima de 18 para entrar, calculo que Marco debe tener unos 38-40 años, Thath más o menos lo mismo y gente como Vista o Jozu rondará los 46-50.**

**Mi historia comienza con un joven Portgas D. Ace de dieciocho años de edad y una recompensa de doscientos millones de berris "secuestrado" por Barbablanca. El mundo entero parece estar en su contra. XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 1: El principio nunca es fácil.**

Dios… ya ni si quiera se veía la costa. Se dejó caer al suelo junto a la balaustrada. ¿Atrapado en el barco de Barbablanca sin tripulación ni armas? Tenía que ser una maldita broma. A demás: ¿Ni esposas ni cadenas? Le estaban subestimando abiertamente. Todo el mundo le veía como una insignificancia, joder. No había ido por ahí haciendo precisamente el payaso como para que estando a bordo del barco de un enemigo al que pretendía eliminar nadie le tomase en serio. Aquel puñado de bastardos era demasiado confiado. ¿Es que de verdad pensaban que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo les secuestraban a él y a su tripulación?

Ace tardó tres días en dejar de arder _literalmente_ de furia y humillación, y cuando de su cuerpo desapareció la última llama de rabia dejando una débil voluta de humo, se desplomó agotado y sin sentido en cubierta. Los piratas de Barbablanca que andaban por allí en ese momento avisaron al capitán y éste ordenó que le llevasen a su camarote y le dejasen tranquilo. Nadie se rió de él.

Se sentía terriblemente desorientado. Estaba furioso, cansado, frustrado e increíblemente humillado. No es que fuera una persona especialmente soberbia, pero aquello hería profundísimamente su honor. Sentía que nunca más podría caminar con orgullo en el mundo. Sin barco ni tripulación. Todo se lo habían arrebatado. Nada quedaba de pirata en él excepto su espíritu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Éste es el capitulo "piloto" o "de prueba" colgué el segundo justo después porque… es jodidamente corto, coño XD.**

**Tengo que ****aclarar**** que cuando suba, pondré siempre en la cabecera CUÁNTAS VERDADES va a haber en cada "capítulo" (en verdad, ****cada VERDAD es un capítulo en sí mismo****. Lo que ocurre es que después de algunas muy largas van dos o tres más cortas que hacen un bloque, no sé si me explico…)**

**Es mi primer fanfic de OP y el tercero que hago personalmente. La pareja de Ace y Marco es amor y estoy dispuesta a demostrar mi teoría por rara/descabellada/surrealista que resulte al resto de los mortales. **

**Y a los que estáis dispuestos a seguirme… ahí va el siguiente! Aceptaré encantada cualquier crítica o sugerencia. Es una pareja un poco extraña y cualquier comentario es bueno ^^**

**See ya!**


	2. Verdad 2

**El segundo, subido justo después para compensar ^^**

.

.

.

.

**Verdad nº 2: Todo el mundo tiene alguien a quien admirar.**

A parte de intentar diariamente un asesinato a Barbablanca, Ace no hacía absolutamente nada más ni hablaba con nadie. A ninguna persona en particular parecía importarle su evidente hostilidad, y la única relación que tenía con los piratas era la de ser rescatado semiinconsciente del mar cuando Shirohige le lanzaba sin miramientos por la borda.

-¡Que os jodan a todos!– gritaba con el rostro cubierto de un granate intenso antes de irse corriendo a algún rincón chorreando agua.

La cubierta del Moby Dick era enorme, pero donde quiera que se metiese, el comandante de la primera división, Marco el Fénix, solía aparecer poco después de enterarse de lo ocurrido y dejar caer una toalla sobre su cabeza antes de alejarse de nuevo sin mediar palabra. Era lo que le faltaba: dar pena.

-¡Déjame en paz, puñetero pollo azul chamuscado! – explotó una vez, colérico por su trato condescendiente – ¡Estoy harto de tu caridad!

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los piratas que estaban en ese momento por la zona del barco donde se había refugiado en aquella ocasión. Eran pocos, pero todos parecieron tener el mismo pensamiento cuando una súbita rigidez congeló sus movimientos y les hizo mirar sistemáticamente a su primer comandante. Estaban convencidos de que el muchacho era hombre más que muerto. Marco toleraba muy mal cualquier comentario desdeñoso a cerca su fruta Zoan Mítica, especialmente los que iban acompañados de un alto grado de ridículo. Ese tipo de cosas le cabreaban, muchísimo.

Ace cogió la toalla y le prendió fuego dispuesto a darle un buen puñetazo. Su puño llegó a un palmo de la cara del hombre al que pretendía golpear y fue bloqueado sin esfuerzo. El mayor retuvo su muñeca impidiéndole moverse y clavó sus ojos en él, inmóvil. Su mano estaba envuelta por las llamas azules de su Fruta del Diablo. No quemaban ni desprendían ningún calor como Ace siempre había esperado, simplemente parecían protegerle del fuego abrasador que de lo contrario habría calcinado su brazo. Ace no sabía que cuando Marco optó por elevar las cejas y permanecer en silencio, probablemente significaba que estaba molesto. A él le daba igual el rango que el rubio tuviese en aquel condenado barco, simplemente detestaba la compasión. _Su_ compasión. Los dos hombres se sostuvieron largamente la mirada, uno con rabia y el otro con una apariencia de calma absoluta. Ace contempló cómo aquellas llamas devoraron con ansia las suyas propias y extinguieron el fuego de su puño. Sintió un inconfesable pavor cuando las vio extenderse desde la mano que retenía su muñeca hasta su hombro, envolviéndolo por entero y obligándole a apagar por completo las lenguas de fuego que aún persistían en su piel. Cuando volvió los ojos hacia el rubio, pareció leer en él como un libro abierto. Ace se sintió inexplicablemente indefenso ante la severa autoridad que ahora desprendía.

"Ira" no fue exactamente la palabra correcta para la expresión de Marco en ese momento. Estaba tan tranquilo, casi _divertido_ cuando Ace no pudo disimular aquella mirada de ligero temor. Su tono de voz, su apariencia, su mirada… Todo en Marco parecía destilar siempre pereza e indiferencia, dándole un talante casi… inofensivo. La eterna calma de su carácter tranquilo hacía olvidar que era indudablemente una de las últimas personas con las que jamás desearías empezar una pelea bajo ninguna circunstancia. La tripulación que estaba allí lo sabía, y precisamente por eso seguía allí, expectante. Parecía evidente que había tocado un tema tabú con lo del "pollo azul chamuscado". Ace tragó saliva adivinando lo que aquella gente estaba esperando que ocurriese. Cerró los ojos un instante cuando el rubio de rostro inexpresivo comenzó a moverse, pero Marco se limitó a sonreír y soltarle suavemente antes de dirigirse al resto de la tripulación que andaba por allí en un tono que, por la expresión algo trastocada de sus subordinados, era demasiado alegre para su comportamiento habitual.

-¡Venga! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! ¡Volved a lo vuestro, vamos!

-¡S-sí, Marco!

El joven se quedó extrañado. Ni una sola vena abultada asomó a su sien, sus labios carnosos no se unieron en una línea dura e indivisible ni tampoco se formó un pequeño hoyuelo en su frente al fruncir las cejas hasta hacerlas parecer unidas. Nada de aquello había ocurrido. Durante un instante, todos habían parecido temerse la peor de las catástrofes, pero Marco no se había enfadado.

.

.


	3. Verdad 3

**He decidido que, aunque las haya jodidamente cortas y otras de extensión respetable, cada verdad tendrá su propio capítulo XD**

.

.

.

.

**Verdad nº 3: Siempre hay una excepción a la norma.**

Como comandante de la primera división, así como mano derecha de Shirohige, Marco era un hombre orgulloso. Negándose a mostrar cualquier debilidad ante el enemigo y manteniéndose firme para soportar el dolor y el miedo de su flota, era una persona que se había ganado el respeto de sus subordinados paso a paso, batalla a batalla. Todos encontraban en él un ejemplo de responsabilidad, valor y lealtad. Por ello, Marco era respetado como líder y como hombre entre los miembros de su división, de otras divisiones e incluso por el mismísimo Barbablanca.

Por eso, cuando hasta el último pirata de la pasmada tripulación del Moby Dick se enteró de que Ace se dirigió a él como un pollo chamuscado y el primer comandante había dejado pasar deliberadamente el insulto, nadie le dio crédito. Ninguno parecía entender por qué demonios no actuó como solía. Es decir, _educando _brutalmente a la persona que se había dirigido a él como un pollo chamuscado y no detenerse un sólo segundo hasta que la persona en cuestión se arrodillase delante de él y jurase que _nunca_ volvería a cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Era entonces cuando mostraría una sonrisita victoriosa y, seguidamente, dejaría la _lección_. Ace fue tratado de manera diferente. Para él no hubo castigo, ni siquiera una reprimenda. Nada.

.

.


	4. Verdad 4

.

.

**Verdad nº 4:**** la perseverancia **_**no**_** lo es todo.**

Ya debía rondar el centenar de intentos.

Ace se escabulló discretamente cuando rozaba la media noche por la cubierta del Moby Dick. Había una tranquilidad apacible en el barco y pudo caminar por el puente sin llamar demasiado la atención. Ésta vez se acercó a una de las claraboyas del camarote de Barbablanca que había trucado hacía un par de días para que no se cerrase por completo. Recorrió una vez más la cubierta con la mirada sin encontrar a nadie que pudiera frustrar su intentona. Parecía que era su momento. Con ánimos renovados, la abrió por completo y se asomó lentamente a la habitación en penumbra. La luz de la luna iluminaba la gigantesca figura del colosal hombre durmiendo en el lecho, conectado a aquellos respiradores y sueros sintéticos que parecían ser vitales para su salud a pesar de la aversión declarada que les tenía.

Sonrió con determinación y se aupó para entrar, pero justo cuando ya estaba en el marco, una fuerza irresistible tiró de él alejándole de allí. Una rápida mano cubrió sus labios mientras su captor le mantenía preso contra su pecho para evitar que el muchacho tuviese rango de ataque. Las habilidades básicas de combate de Ace eran muy temibles incluso sin el poder de su Fruta del Diablo, pero aquel bastardo le tenía bien sujeto. Sin dejar de forcejear enérgicamente, hizo brotar ascuas en su espalda inmediatamente con la intención de liberarse. Tendría que ser por las malas.

En la oscuridad de la noche, unas llamas azuladas brotaron suavemente del pecho de su adversario como leyendo sus pensamientos, iluminando levemente para los atónitos ojos de Ace la camisa morada de un hombre rubio con un corte de pelo muy singular. Era él otra vez. Siempre parecía saber dónde estaba, joder. Protegido de las abrasadoras ascuas del muchacho, le arrastró trabajosamente tras unos barriles cerca de allí y le dejó caer junto a unas barricas de ron. Ace levantó la vista desde el suelo para encarar la mirada del comandante de la primera división y mano derecha de Barbablanca. Peor suerte imposible.

-¡No me voy a olvidar de esto, jodido gallo parlante! – bramó.

Marco se quedó de pie y de su torso desapareció aquel resplandor azulado e hipnótico en cuanto le soltó, devolviéndoles a la penumbra nocturna. Vaya, parecía que al chaval se le daba bien ponerle motes ridículos. Qué alegría. Sentado en el suelo, Ace le miraba con intensa frustración.

"_Este chico…"_

-Lo siento, Ace, pero no puedo dejarte intentarlo hoy. Padre necesita descansar esta noche.

Se sorprendió de que recordase su nombre. Los de Barbablanca simplemente le llamaban el "chico" o "niño", lo que dañaba seriamente su orgullo teniendo ya los dieciocho bien cumplidos y una recompensa más que respetable de varios millones de berris por su cabeza. El primer comandante cogió una manzana que alguien se había dejado allí y se dio la vuelta para marcharse dándole un buen mordisco.

-Inténtalo mañana dos veces si quieres, pero no me hagas vigilarte toda la noche. Vete a dormir.

-¡E-espera! – Ace se detuvo en seco. ¿De verdad le había llamado? ¿Al pelo piña? Marco giró la cabeza con curiosidad.

-¿Hmf? – casi se había terminado la fruta. El muy animal comía a dos carrillos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó, colérico -. ¿Qué pasa con todos vosotros? Llevo semanas aquí intentando asesinar a vuestro capitán y nadie me detiene. Nadie me vigila. ¿Es que no os preocupa?

-Pues claro que no – le contestó tranquilamente, volviéndose por completo hacia él y dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a hablar con él si quería. A fin de cuentas, la guardia de noche era terriblemente aburrida sin un compañero.

Ace parpadeó. ¿Qué pasaba con aquel tío? Siempre tenía esa expresión de tranquilidad y calma inalterable, casi de indiferencia. Vale que a él pudiera traerle sin cuidado, pero, ¿y todos los demás? ¿De verdad ninguno iba a mover un dedo si un día Barbablanca caía? Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el pirata caminó hacia él y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado. Se estaba limpiando distraídamente los dientes con el rabillo de la manzana a modo de palillo de dientes con la vista perdida en el cielo, ignorando su mirada. Cuando se cansó, lo dejó caer al mar desde allí antes de que sus ojos se volvieran por fin hacia él.

-Sencillamente, todos sabemos que eres demasiado débil para tener una mínima oportunidad de hacerle algo a nuestro padre. Nadie se preocupa por cosas que es imposible que pasen.

-¡Yo no soy débil, pelo piña! - ¡lo había dicho! Ahora sí que lo iba a matar. Marco arqueó ligeramente una ceja y se quedó mirándole con cara de circunstancias. Había que joderse. Encima de que intentaba ser razonable iba y se le ponía impertinente. Ace notó que a su alrededor faltaba el aire, pero no lo retiró ni dejó de sostenerle la mirada, desafiante.

"_Es muy molesto"_ – pensó Marco conteniendo un resoplido y observándole atentamente. Estaba lleno de heridas y cardenales. Shirohige no tenía ningún inconveniente en revolearle por los aires como un muñeco de trapo al frustrar sus intentos de asesinato. El chaval había aguantado el tipo, pero estaba molido a palos. Había que reconocer que los tenía bien puestos.

Marco se hacía una idea de lo que debía haber pasado en los tres meses largos que ya llevaba en el Moby Dick. Después de haber luchado por tener barco, bandera y tripulación propia, lo había perdido todo. Ya no era un asunto personal de superar a Barbablanca, sino una cuestión de principios. El rubio pensaba que Ace era consciente ya desde la primera vez que había plantado cara a Shirohige de que su diferencia de poder era abrumadora, pero ello no le había hecho desistir. Lo había perdido todo. Todos sus méritos se habían reducido a palabras sin valor, pero seguía perseverando. Aquel muchacho magullado y con evidentes signos de agotamiento se había ganado su reconocimiento desde la primera vez que le vio.

Era un luchador admirable, orgulloso, con una gran resistencia y poderosa voluntad. Tenía todas las características del talento en bruto en plena ebullición, aunque sus virtudes se iban al traste ante su aparente falta de sentido común. Marco no quería decir que encontrase reprobable seguir intentando superar a alguien como meta en la vida, pero alguien tendría que decirle "ya es suficiente" antes de que acabase por dañarse seriamente a sí mismo. Le miró de reojo, y para su sorpresa el chico se había quedado dormido y roncaba suavemente. Eso sí que era increíble. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, enternecido por la paz de su rostro cansado. Era un muchacho terco, fuerte, directo y tenaz, pero un muchacho al fin y al cabo.

-Me caes bien, chico – murmuró, levantándose -. Espero que algún día podamos ser compañeros.

Se tomó la libertad de revolver su corto cabello ondulado para que despertase y se fuese a dormir. Ace parpadeó extrañado y se llevó una mano al pelo revuelto mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos ante la confianza que se había tomado el primer comandante para despertarle. Marco se marchó sin darle explicación alguna, todavía con la suave sonrisa en los labios.

.

.


	5. Verdad 5

**5º! ^^**

.

.

**Verdad nº 5:** **La indiferencia es como el fuego. No porque arrasase con todo, sino por el vacío que deja. **

Al mediodía del día siguiente, Ace no daba muestras de estar maquinando una nueva intentona. Se había pasado toda la mañana en la popa del barco, sentado en un rincón sin hablar con nadie. Tampoco es que eso fuese nada fuera de lo habitual. Thatch le dio un codazo a Marco en las costillas y señaló con la cabeza hacia el lugar. El primer comandante siguió su mirada y después volvió a mirar a su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó con aparente desinterés. Sus cejas no se habían movido un ápice de su habitual arco de indiferencia.

-No me vengas con esas. Llevas sin quitarle el ojo de encima toda la maldita la mañana – le espetó sin cortarse un pelo. La comisura del labio inferior de Marco se curvó un instante en un gesto de irritación mientras esperaban el almuerzo -. Si quieres hablar con él, ¿por qué no vas simplemente? – el castaño le tendió un cuenco de estofado humeantes antes de que pudiera quejarse -. Deja de hacerte el insensible y ve allí antes de que te patee el trasero.

Marco torció la sonrisa con un resoplido reconociendo la derrota. Thatch le giñó un ojo y le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de ir a por otra ración para él. El rubio miró la taza humeante que sostenía entra las manos y tras un instante de perplejidad se dirigió a popa ladeando la cabeza. No era un comandante tan veterano como él, pero llevaban juntos demasiados años como para que el muy desgraciado no pudiera notar el imperceptible reflejo de sus pensamientos en su actitud. Aquel bastardo de Thatch nunca cambiaría.

.

.

**PD: Me encanta Thatch. Es un tío salao XD**


	6. Verdad 6

**Capítulo de esta semana! A lo mejor me da la vena y subo otro más mañana, es que me da cosa que sean tan cortos.**

**Sabéis, llevo un tiempo pensando si no habré ****exagerado**** las edades de Thatch y Marco. Os comenté que les echo entre 38 y 40 años (39 quizás sea el ideal), pero también me parecía que es demasiada edad para el físico que tienen y ronden en verdad los 36-37… Por otro lado, Shanks el pelirrojo tiene (en la actualidad del manga/anime) 39 tacos y está hecho un chaval, así que en verdad… Puff, no sé. El caso es que hace falta una aclaración:**

**Marco TENDRÁ 39 años ****después**** de la guerra de Barbablanca contra el gobierno mundial (igual que Shanks, vaya) y ****actualmente**** (ahora mismito en el fic) tiene 37. No sé, yo es que necesitaba un esquema mental XD**

**Pues hala, a delante! **

.

.

**Verdad nº 6:**** Toda relación se basa en la confianza. No temas. **

Marco se llevó la mano libre a su nuca rapada, masajeándola con desgana mientras ponía rumbo a popa. No quería reconocerlo, le resultaba un poco estúpido, pero estaba _ligeramente_ nervioso. Thatch era demasiado observador. Aunque el chico hubiera atraído su interés, Padre no podía intervenir personalmente. Las responsabilidades de Shirohige eran demasiadas como para preocuparse también por él. Era su deseo manifiesto que entrase a formar parte de la tripulación, pero no era su intención obligarlo a ello. Marco apreciaba como él el talento en bruto y su interés en el muchacho era igual de intenso, pero no había querido pronunciarse al respecto. Se había limitado a observar.

Tanto Shirohige como él habían imaginado que tardaría en aceptar la situación, pero habían confiado en que cambiaría de opinión con el tiempo. Lo que no se habían esperado era que fuese tan sumamente cabezota, testarudo, terco y duro de mollera como estaba demostrando ser; y es que iban ya cuatro meses y seguía irreductible como el primer día. Barbablanca se había reído muchísimo cuando el propio Marco le contó la hazaña del famoso pollo chamuscado. Toda la tripulación se había hecho eco del célebre insulto contra el primer comandante, y sólo ante su capitán el rubio había reconocido que hacía bastantes años que nadie se atrevía siquiera a insinuarle algo parecido. Le había sorprendido gratamente, aunque no podía decir si por su grado de osadía o de estupidez. Shirohige notó la curiosidad que sentía por él ir aumentando con el paso de las semanas, y le había dado bandera blanca si decidía hacer algo más que "vigilarle" desde la distancia.

Básicamente le había dicho que, si quería, hablase con él. Y, bueno… Marco se quedó algo perplejo. Tenía por costumbre mantener la cabeza fría en todo tipo de circunstancias y no era la clase de persona que dejaba entrever todo en su rostro. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que se esperaba del primer oficial de aquel colosal barco. Si no había una mente capaz de poner orden en aquella manada de bestias (entre las que se incluía), el Moby Dick se iría literalmente a pique. Solía velar a la tripulación desde la distancia, sin intervenir en sus vidas. Sus subordinados no tenían porqué saber qué estaba pensando o haciendo. Mientras pudiera cuidar de ellos, él estaría bien. Por otro lado, la perspectiva de tener otro hermano más al que vigilar para que no se matase a golpes con sus semejantes por efusiva camaradería le preocupaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquel chico estaba a nivel de Shichibukai. Básicamente podía contar con los dedos de una mano las personas del barco capaces de detenerlo, y no estaba muy seguro del grado de dificultad que ello supondría. Dicho de otra forma: era un peligro en potencia.

En su opinión, Ace se merecía el honor de estar en el Moby Dick. Tenía un gran potencial, aunque decírselo estaba fuera de lugar. Al menos, mientras siguiera con la idea de asesinar al hombre que había reconocido públicamente su valía y le había invitado a unirse a la tripulación pirata más grande y poderosa desde los tiempos de Gold D. Roger. De cualquier manera, hacía años que los piratas de Shirohige no recibían a nadie, y a todos les gustaba su forma de ser. No dejaba de ser cabezota y terco, pero su brutal franqueza les había encantado. El rubio estaba seguro de que sería calurosamente bienvenido… si aceptaba. La verdad es que él mismo se alegraría sinceramente de que ingresase en la banda. Se haría cargo de Ace también, silenciosamente, como cuando intentaba cuidar de todos los demás.

Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su altura. Tenía un aspecto aún más deplorable y abatido que de costumbre. Parecía que el desánimo estaba empezando a menguar su espíritu. Marco dejó el cuenco de estofado caliente a su lado sintiendo algo de pena por él. El chico no dijo nada, ni si quiera se movió, pero el primer comandante sabía que no estaba dormido. Había una ligera tensión acumulada en los brazos que recogían sus piernas. No sabía muy bien cómo entablar una conversación con él cuando era evidente que no deseaba compañía, y menos la suya. La verdad es que a pesar de que había pensado más de una vez intentar convencerlo, no había planeado nada. Siempre había sido la típica idea de algo que _podría_ hacer pero que no iba a hacer porque simplemente no sabía por dónde meterle mano. Aquel silencio se estaba empezando a volver difícil de justificar, especialmente porque seguía allí plantado mirándole como un imbécil. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, girándose para marcharse. Quizás en otra ocasión, con las palabras adecuadas ya pensadas, podría intentarlo.

Ace abrió lentamente los ojos cuando notó los pasos alejarse. Pensó que pasarían de largo cuando había escuchado que venían en su dirección, pero se habían detenido frente a él. Fuera quien fuese, le ignoró. Estaba demasiado extenuado para plantar cara a nadie, pero cuando dejó algo a su lado antes de esperar un momento y marcharse, el muchacho intuyó quién era la persona que se había acercado a verle. Giró los ojos para encontrar un cuenco de estofado caliente para él. "Marco", pensó sin dudarlo. No acababa de entender por qué el comandante de la primera división en persona se tomaba tan a pecho su malestar. Aquel hombre siempre aparecía cuando estaba bajo de ánimo. Era el único que demostraba interesarse mínimamente por él. No es que les reprochase nada a los demás piratas, al fin y al cabo era él quien les rehuía, pero no dejaba de resultarle extraño. Debía ser cuestión de costumbre por ser el responsable del bienestar de tantas personas.

-Vosotros… – dudó, pero los pasos de Marco ya se habían interrumpido dando a entender que le había oído hablar. No quería levantar la vista hacia él y darle el gusto de comprobar que podía ser débil como otro cualquiera. Lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba se lo impedía -. ¿…Por qué le llamáis "Padre"?

Era una pregunta que llevaba tiempo haciéndose. Era evidente que en aquella tripulación no eran hermanos de sangre, pero todos se comportaban felizmente como tales. Era confuso, siempre había imaginado que los aliados del pirata más poderoso de aquellos tiempos serían algo fuera de lo común. Había esperado gente ruda, fuerte, orgullosa, con la palabra peligro escrita en la frente. En cambio, todas las personas que estaban allí eran de carácter jolgorioso y risueño. _Inofensivo,_ era la palabra.

-Porque él nos llama "hijos", después de todo – la pregunta no sorprendió a Marco, y sus propias emociones le llevaron a ser sincero en la respuesta sin necesidad de prever o planear. Su corazón no necesitaba que pensase nada. Sabía qué decir ante ella. Ace levantó la mirada hacia él, y Marco intuyó un dolor y una duda en sus ojos que no podía ocultar. Pero por encima de ellos demostraba que _quería_ creerle. Deseó poder convencerle de que merecía la pena -. Todos nosotros somos los odiados del mundo. Nos hace felices. Aunque sólo sea una simple palabra… – Marco sonrió desde lo más profundo de su corazón, demostrando abiertamente lo importante que era para él -. ¡Somos felices!

Ace apretó los dientes notando las emociones arremolinarse caóticamente dentro de su pecho al escucharle. Su cabeza se hundió de nuevo entre sus hombros intentando contener aquel dolor. La palabra le atormentaba. Para él era doloroso. Todo cuanto conocía relacionado con ella no le había acarreado más que sufrimiento y miseria, pero Marco estaba tan convencido, parecía tan sincero… Él de verdad pensaba que merecía la pena tener un padre. Le oyó volver sobre sus pasos y ésta vez se arrodilló ante él buscando la mirada de unos ojos negros que no le fue devuelta.

-¿Seguirás con lo mismo a pesar de que salvó tu vida? – le preguntó en un tono más firme. La voz de Marco sonó clara y severa, aunque Ace sintió un rastro de ternura en su forma de hablar -. Ya va siendo hora de que pienses mejor las cosas. No eres capaz de matar a nuestro padre – había decidido que no iba a dejarlo pasar más tiempo. Era la verdad, y aquel chico tenía que abrir los ojos -. Tú decides qué es mejor: abandonar el barco y empezar de nuevo…– sus palabras fueron ahora lentas y francas, dándoles tiempo para calar su espíritu-… o quedarte en él – añadió suavemente -. ¡Y llevar la marca de Shirohige!

Marco suspiró con dulzura al comprobar cómo le afectó escuchar aquellas palabras. Había vuelto a esconder la cabeza y su cuerpo temblaba imperceptiblemente. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el chico lo estaba pasando mal. Había dicho algo que le había hecho daño cuando lo único que había pretendido era que se sintiese protegido y apoyado. Sintió el deseo imperioso de consolarle. Había algo en él que no soportaba verle sufrir, pero tenía que dominarse. Tenía que ser firme… Le pareció oírle gemir por lo bajo y se sorprendió de ver un par de pequeñas lágrimas estrellarse en el fragmento de cubierta entre sus piernas.

Por una vez, Marco actuó tal y como le dictaba su corazón. Extendió la mano hacia él con la intención de reconfortarlo, pero Ace apartó bruscamente su brazo de un manotazo. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban cargados de frustración y rabia a pesar del rastro que aquellas dos lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro.

-¡No quiero tu estúpida compasión! – le replicó con dureza. Se levantó con rapidez para salir corriendo, pero un Marco todavía arrodillado tiró de su brazo y le sentó de golpe en el mismo sitio. Ace quedó espatarrado delante de él. Su expresión había cambiado al desconcierto y tenía la respiración ligeramente agitada. A Marco no dejaba de asombrarle que no se sintiera intimidado por él. Intentó zafarse de la mano que le retenía, pero Marco no le soltó.

-Ace, cálmate - la inesperada suavidad de su voz consiguió trastocarle, haciendo desaparecer momentáneamente aquel brillo peligroso de su mirada. Se quedaron así un segundo, sin que el chico atinase a intentar soltarse de nuevo -. Escúchame – pidió, soltándole y bajando aún más la voz al comprobar que surtía efecto -. Sé que lo has pasado mal, que estar aquí tiene que ser una auténtica mierda y que quieres largarte cuanto antes. Sé que te sientes preso, pero si sigues hacia Grand Line has de saber que morirás antes de cumplir ninguna de tus metas. No tienes idea de la clase de gente que hay allí, ni lo fuertes que son. Tu tripulación y tú no estáis listos. Habríais perecido sin remedio – Ace se dispuso a replicarle de inmediato, pero Marco se le adelantó -. Sí, sé que nosotros no tenemos ni idea de lo que sois capaces, sé que pensarás que sólo quiero ganarme tu confianza para que entréis en nuestra banda, pero la verdad es que no puedo convencerte de algo en lo que no crees por mucho que yo quiera – ladeó la cabeza llegados a ese punto. Notaba que se estaba implicando demasiado, pero ya no tenía remedio. Ace le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía descolocado por sus palabras. Decidió añadir algo más antes de dejarle tranquilo -. De todas maneras, me gustaría que supieses que ninguno de nosotros quiere que mueras tontamente por ser demasiado arrogante como para hacerme caso.

Ace se quedó callado. Entreabrió los labios un par de veces para volver a cerrarlos sin saber qué decir. Siguieron mirándose un poco más sin que a ninguno de los dos les incomodase aquel silencio. Marco ladeó la cabeza con suavidad y comenzó a levantarse.

-No… – volvió a mirar al chico. Estaba avergonzado, se le notaba. -… No te vayas – el rubio se sorprendió, pero tras unos segundos de duda se acomodó a su lado y se recostó en la balaustrada -… Siento haber…

-No tiene importancia. Lo entiendo – le contestó amablemente, comprensivo. Se atrevió a acercarse más a él y le limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa bajo la agradecida mirada de aquellos enormes ojos negros de expresión arrepentida. Le pareció adorable.

Entonces, el momento mágico volvió a repetirse. Marco le volvió a sonreír. Ace nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre de aspecto serio y distante pudiera tener una sonrisa así. Algo le decía que no era de los que sonreían con facilidad, pero allí estaba.

Ser de la banda de Shirohige… Quizás…, quizás merecía la pena intentarlo.

.

.

**PD: creo que está bastante natural. A Ace de jovencillo se le veía más lanzado y más impertinente, ji, ji, ji… Y Marco posss… (Ains, Marco XD) que es un amor de hombre. El capitulo combina los 2 puntos de vista. Me pareció lo más acertado dada la situación.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, gente. Estad al loro que esto va pa largo (risa perversa: como que tienen que pasar 2 años, matá) XD Bye!**


	7. Verdad 7

**Qué hay? ^^ pues ná, aquí estamos otra vez para animar esto un poquillo XD**

.

.

**Verdad nº 7: La sangre no hace a la familia.**

Unos días después de la intensa conversación que había tenido con Marco (o más bien, la intensa charla que Marco le había dado), Barbablanca le llamó ante él y le pidió una vez más que se convirtiera en su hijo con toda la tripulación como testigo. Todos a una se volvieron hacia él expectantes. La mayoría de los rostros que le miraban tenían una expresión entre curiosa y solemne. Parecían algo sorprendidos de que, a diferencia de la primera vez, Ace no le gritase al viejo que jamás se uniría a ellos. De hecho, su silencio se estaba alargando más de lo que él mismo había creído posible. Todavía delante del colosal hombre sentado en su igualmente descomunal asiento, comprendió que Marco le había convencido.

Nunca en su vida había pensado en ser el subordinado de nadie. Siempre había querido ser su propio líder, seguir sus propias normas, ir siempre a donde él desease. La libertad de acatar las decisiones propias, eso era ser pirata para Ace: hacer lo que considerase correcto sin arrepentirse de nada. Vivir sin remordimientos una vida de libertad en el mar. Sin ataduras. Sin límites. Su lugar no era ser un subordinado. Tenía espíritu de líder y eso era justamente lo que quería ser. Tenía valor y talento, pero aquella gente era diferente, la vida misma era diferente en el Moby Dick. Aunque todos ellos fueran temidos, tenían un lugar al que pertenecer. Más allá del odio y el miedo que inspiraban. Todos estaban unidos, su parentesco era el de una familia hecha, no dada, y precisamente por ello defendían unos lazos más estrechos que los de la propia sangre. Todo cuanto veía no hacía más que confirmárselo.

Vio a Marco más allá, junto a un hombre al que reconoció como el comandante de la cuarta división. Thatch, creía recordar. Era un tipo de broma fácil. Ésa era su mayor cualidad y la mejor forma de describirle… después del tupé de tamaño descomunal del que aparentemente estaba orgulloso. Fue la primera persona que le había recibido en el barco. Le pareció divertido, aunque en ese momento no estaba para bromas. A menudo les había visto charlar por cubierta de camino a algún lugar y ambos demostraban ser muy buenos amigos a pesar de que el carácter del primer comandante era notablemente más seco y tranquilo que el del castaño. En ese momento, la mirada de Marco se encontró con la de él. Le había sorprendido mirándole. La expresión de sus ojos se dulcificó imperceptiblemente, brillando con suavidad. Una pequeña sonrisa se insinuó un instante en sus labios cuando asintió levemente, animándole. Ace inspiró profundamente antes de encarar a Shirohige.

-Acepto.

Hubo un vocerío general y media tripulación se le echó encima para darle la bienvenida mientras la otra mitad pedía una fiesta a gritos. Escuchó a Barbablanca echarse a reír alegremente, concediéndosela. Hubo una ovación para el capitán. Alguien gritó que corriera el ron, provocando una carcajada colectiva. Aquella gente tenía pinta de beberse hasta el agua de los floreros. Una sonrisa radiante se abrió paso en su rostro. En menuda manada de animales se había metido.

-¡Bienvenido, muchacho! ¡Ya verás lo bien que vas a estar aquí!

-¡No hay lugar mejor en los siete mares! – alguien le revolvió el pelo. Otros tantos se animaron a imitarle, impidiéndole ver.

-¡Que no falte el rooooon! – se oyó por detrás.

-¡Vista! ¡Vista, ven, joder! – gritó Thatch apareciendo de repente a su lado en medio de aquel maremágnum de piratas sedientos de fiesta. Se giró hacia él giñándole un ojo -. ¡¿Qué tal? Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, chaval. Voy a pillar algo, ¿qué quieres beber?

-Yo…

-Bueno, es igual. Beberás ron. Aquí todo el mundo bebe ron – zanjó antes de volver a desgañitarse vivo -. ¡Jozu! ¡¿Dónde están esas malditas barricas? ¡Te dije hace media hora que las tuvieras listas!

"¿sabían que aceptaría?" –Ace se sintió aturdido -. "¿Cómo han…?"

-¡No soy tu criada, Thatch! – le replicó el otro comandante en tono de burla. Jozu era una mole andante. No tan grande como Barbablanca, pero una mole al fin y al cabo. Por eso, cuando mostró dos barriles que escondía tras su gigantesca espalda fue recibido con un aplauso honorífico. La tripulación entró en frenesí, olvidándose momentáneamente del recién llegado. La masa de gente que había allí le había hecho perder de vista a la persona que le había convencido de quedarse. Sabía que debía estar al lado de Shirohige, pero no podía ver nada por el mar de cabezas que se extendía hasta allí.

-¡Hey, Ace! ¡Tómate una pinta con nosotros, vamos! – antes de que se diera cuenta, Thatch le había pasado un brazo por los hombros y puesto una jarra en las manos -. ¡Un brindis todos! ¡Arriba esas jarras!

Ace tuvo que hacer lo propio cumpliendo con su papel de recién llegado, aunque la alegría contagiosa del castaño acabó por hacerle sonreír enormemente y reír a carcajadas al cabo de un tiempo junto con todos los demás.

-Felicidades por tu ingreso – un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir el aliento cálido de una voz familiar junto a su cuello. Se giró con rapidez en su busca, pero Marco ya no estaba allí.

-¡Dichosos los ojos! – oyó exclamar a Thatch a su espalda -. ¡Cabeza de piña ha sonreído!

-¡¿Así por la cara?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Yo también lo he visto! – se echaron a reír ruidosamente.

Ace se estiró cuanto pudo una vez más para intentar verle, pero fue en vano. Habría querido hablar con él. De hecho, era la primera persona con la que le habría gustado brindar, pero Marco sencillamente le había felicitado y se había ido. Jamás lo reconocería, pero se sintió un poco decepcionado.

Al descubrir que el muchacho le estaba mirando, le sorprendió comprobar que buscaba su apoyo. No quiso reconocerlo, pero le ilusionó un poco. Se le escapó una sonrisa cuando inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

"Ánimo" – pensó.

-Acepto – el corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharle pronunciar con firmeza la palabra.

Comenzó un caos generalizado que llenó el aire de gritos y aplausos cuando la banda de Shirohige al completo empezó a arremolinarse en torno al chaval. Marco se quedó donde estaba, observando divertido cómo le revolvían enérgicamente el pelo una y otra vez hasta convertirlo en una maraña irreconocible. Ace se quedó un poco descolocado en un primer momento, pero entonces una enorme sonrisa con pecas adornó su rostro. Como era de esperar, Thatch ya se había metido en el centro del jolgorio y se había encargado de que empezasen a circular jarras de ron. Tardó todavía menos en comenzar a hacerle reír. Al ver cómo se le echaron encima y el chico era sepultado por tanta gente dispuesta a recibirle, Marco se sintió profundamente enternecido. La expresión de Ace era de una alegría intensa, se le veía feliz. Suspiró satisfecho. Estaba demasiado solicitado como para que pudiera acercarse. Tampoco es que pensase que fuera a echar en falta su presencia, pero le habría gustado felicitarle personalmente antes de que aquella manada de animales se le echase encima.

En ese momento, Jozu apareció trayendo un par de barricas. Los piratas se volvieron locos, abalanzándose sobre él y dejando solo a Ace apenas un instante. Marco tuvo que rodear aquella masa de hombres ansiosos por conseguir una buena jarra de alcohol para intentar llegar hasta el chico. Estaba de espaldas a él. Ahora que le habían dejado solo, estaba estirándose cuanto podía intentando ver algo entre la marea de piratas que había en cubierta. Su camisa amarillo pálido se arremolinaba ligeramente sacudida por la brisa marina, mostrando ocasionalmente la piel de su cintura. En ese instante Thatch regresó trayéndole una jarra a rebosar y convocó un brindis colectivo en su honor. Ace brindó de buena gana y soltó una carcajada cuando el cuarto comandante volvió a hacer alguno de sus ocurrentes comentarios. Se quedó mirándole. De su rostro había desaparecido todo rastro de rencor y ansiedad. Estaba ligeramente ruborizado y sonreía enormemente a todos. Había ladeado la cabeza mientras Thatch le hablaba, divertido. Sus ojos chispeaban entre su pelo revuelto, llenos de vida. Le alcanzó justo en ese momento, y sin pensarlo se inclinó tras él para susurrarle al oído.

-Felicidades por tu ingreso – murmuró. Comprobó divertido que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda erizándole el vello de la nuca. Sonrió suavemente. Era una reacción un poco exagerada, pero le encantó. En ese instante su mirada se encontró con la de Thatch, que sonreía con un brillo de perspicacia en la mirada. Mierda. Le había pillado. Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera sabía si Ace le habría escuchado.

-¡Dichosos los ojos! – le oyó exclamar bien alto para asegurarse de que le escuchaba -. ¡Cabeza de piña ha sonreído! – varias voces rieron a carcajadas, incrédulas. Dios. Aquel bastardo se merecía verdaderamente la peor de las muertes.

.

.

**¡Ace miembro oficial de la tripulación! XD **

**Próximamente: tatuaje! *^^***

**Gracias x los reviews!**


	8. Verdad 8

**Heyy! Qué tal esa semana santa? Lo bueno que es tener vacaciones, aunque sea con tronos de por medio ¬¬**

**Aquí os dejo la dosis semanal ^^**

.

.

**Verdad nº 8: ****La familia hace que nuestro camino exista, pero los amigos son los que hacen que merezca la pena el caminar.**

Pasaron algunas semanas. Tal y como Marco había previsto, el carácter honrado y franco de Ace le facilitó enormemente la aceptación entre los ya de por sí entusiasmados piratas de Shirohige. Todos estaban encantados con él. Les daba igual que le hubieran ofrecido el título de Shichibukai y que pudiera haberse convertido en un aliado del Gobierno Mundial de haber aceptado. Por ellos, como si llovían piedras. Marco debería mantener la cabeza fría para hacer frente al carácter temperamental de Ace, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de buena gana. El chico se había adaptado muy rápido a la vida en el Moby Dick. Era bastante voluntarioso y hacía cualquier trabajo que se le pidiese o en la que veía que necesitaban ayuda. Tenía buen corazón. Había tenido un reencuentro muy emotivo con su tripulación y todos ellos estaban más que dispuestos a trabajar duro. Ni uno solo había renegado de la decisión de su capitán. A Marco le impresionaba la evidente capacidad de liderazgo de aquel muchacho tan joven y tan maduro a la vez.

Barbablanca estaba muy complacido de ver que Thatch y él habían empezado a entablar una incipiente amistad con Ace. El cuarto comandante no dijo nada abiertamente, pero Marco sabía lo que estaba pensando. No es que tuviese una relación especial con él, de hecho apenas había vuelto a verle, pero en cierto modo aquel chico había atraído su atención y Thatch lo sabía. El castaño se había reservado su opinión, pero a Marco le bastaba aquella sonrisa divertida que a veces le dedicaba en confianza para sentirse molesto. Por suerte, tenía suficientes cosas que hacer para escapar de sus miradas inquisitivas y sus comentarios mordaces. En ese momento, llevaba una colosal montaña de libros en su mano derecha que casi le doblaba en altura. Andaba un poco mosca por los corredores del barco pensando en todo el trabajo que tenía por delante, sobre todo al recordar que seguramente estaría hasta la madrugada si quería terminarlo pronto. Rezó por no encontrarse con nadie. Los piratas solían buscarle porque no sabían qué hacer con tal o cual cosa y no querían molestar a Padre con eso. Básicamente, tendían a darle aún más quehaceres de los que ya tenía. También era cierto que Marco lo aceptaba sin rechistar como una parte más de su puesto de responsabilidad, pero ya estaba anocheciendo y su eterna paciencia había comenzado a disolverse. Simplemente no tenía ganas de ocuparse de más cosas por aquel día.

Al doblar la esquina, Ace se cruzó en su camino sin verle, yendo distraídamente hacia cubierta. Marco se quedó mirando cómo su camisa de un amarillo pálido desvaído contrastaba con su collar de cuentas rojo brillante. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pero los dedos de su mano libre se enredaron en su collar rozando su nuca y algunos mechones de su pelo negro azabache. Su piel era increíblemente suave y ardiente. Sintió un cosquilleo inexplicable. Ace se detuvo al notar que se había enganchado con algo y sus ojos se entreabrieron al sorprender al primer comandante con la mirada perdida en su espalda y acariciándole la nuca.

-¡M-Marco! – comentó con sorpresa. No había ningún tono de reprobación en su voz como el rubio se había esperado ante su extraña actitud. Ace le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, realzando aún más el encanto de su rostro con pecas -. ¡Dime! ¿Pasa algo?

Se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía en contacto con él. La retiró, turbado.

-…Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo – Ace se puso serio.

-Tú dirás – se giró completamente hacia él. Marco comenzó a arrepentirse.

-No tiene por qué ser ahora – explicó, dando un paso hacia atrás. Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba volatilizarse y desaparecer del Moby Dick. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ahora que tenía toda su atención, le abrumaba -. Quizás en otro momento, cuando no tengas nada que hacer – se dio la vuelta para irse. El pasillo le pareció más largo de lo que recordaba.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó el chico a su espalda con energía.

-Tengo que llevar estos libros a…

-Deja que te ayude y cuéntamelo por el camino – antes de que pudiera negarse ya le había cogido la mitad y le miraba con resolución -. No tengo nada mejor que hacer y nadie me está esperando. Iré contigo… Si no te importa, claro – añadió al notar la expresión extraña de su rostro.

-…Está bien – accedió. Maldita sea, era demasiado amable.

Marco no le dijo nada más mientras deambulaban por los interminables pasillos del Moby Dick. Ace estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada fuera de lugar, o al menos eso creía, pero le notaba… tenso. Se preguntó qué le ocurría. Desde que había ingresado en la banda apenas se habían visto. Parecía que el primer comandante era un hombre eternamente ocupado. Se le hacía un poco extraño, antes siempre aparecía al menos una vez al día de una forma u otra para comprobar que estaba bien. Todo el mundo hablaba de él con un profundo respeto, aunque la opinión general era que era un hombre serio, responsable y más bien seco. Ace estaba confundido. A él le había parecido más que nada amable y atento. Una vez le preguntó a Thatch sobre ello y para su sorpresa soltó una tremenda carcajada dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa del comedor.

-"Ése bastardo siempre será incorregiblemente reservado. Claro que es verdad que tiene pinta de ser un hombre serio y formal. Siempre va por ahí con ese porte digno como si tuviera una escoba metida por el culo, pero los que llevamos muchos años con él lo tenemos calado" –ésta vez fue Ace quien no pudo evitar echarse a reír. No conocía a ninguna otra persona capaz de decir algo tan insultante del primer comandante sin temer una paliza. Thatch se quedó mirándole con una suave sonrisa en los labios antes de añadir -. "Hasta a mí me cuesta hacerle reír… pero contigo es diferente" – la risa de Ace se detuvo de golpe, fijando sus ojos negros en los del cuarto comandante sin entenderle -. "Te tiene aprecio".

-Hemos llegado – parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad.

Marco abrió por fin una puerta y se apartó para dejarle pasar. Ace entró después de mirarle y se detuvo en el centro de la habitación. A todas luces, era el camarote de Marco.

-Puedes dejarlo todo en mi escritorio – comentó el hombre más mayor pasando a su lado tras cerrar la puerta. Dejaron los dos montones en la mesa cercana y Ace se quedó allí de pie mientras Marco abría la claraboya y dejaba que se ventilase el cuarto.

-¿Qué son todos estos libros? – preguntó rompiendo el hielo.

-Son las cartas de navegación de los últimos diez años del Moby Dick – le contestó con la mirada perdida en el mar. Tenía sentido. Aquella gente había viajado tantísimo que seguramente podrían hacer una biblioteca con las historias de todos los océanos y mares por los que habían pasado.

-¿Para qué las necesitas?

-Barbablanca me ha pedido que… – se detuvo y se volvió a mirarle -. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Bueno… sólo era curiosidad – sonrió tranquilamente -. Quería charlar contigo. ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme? – era cierto. Casi lo olvidaba. Con un gesto le invitó a sentarse si quería. Ace le dio la vuelta a la silla del escritorio y se sentó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo y dejando la barbilla sobre ellos, mirándole desde allí.

-Verás – se separó de la ventana y se apoyó en la mesa, a su lado. -. Ahora que eres miembro de los piratas de Barbablanca, deberías pensar en la marca que vas a llevar o dónde llevarla.

-¿Todos vosotros la tenéis?

-Sí. No es una obligación, claro, pero a fuerza de costumbre acabó por convertirse en una tradición. Si no quieres hacerlo, comprendo que…

-No, la llevaré – Ace ladeó la cabeza llevándose una mano a la nuca y rodó los ojos. Marco se quedó de piedra cuando se ruborizó levemente -. Yo… ya había estado pensando en eso.

-Ah… Comprendo – ¿comprendo? ¿Cómo que "comprendo"? Definitivamente estaba destinado a hacer el imbécil esa tarde.

-La tuya es muy grande – comentó -. ¿Las de los demás son también así?

-No necesariamente – Marco no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar de los motivos que le llevaron a tatuar tan ampliamente su piel, pero dándose cuenta de la brusquedad de su respuesta, añadió -. Fui el primer miembro de la banda, para mí fue… muy importante.

-¿Por eso llevas siempre camisas abiertas? ¿Para que se vea? – preguntó con curiosidad. Su mirada se fijó en el abdomen del otro hombre, observando el tatuaje azul marino que cubría su pecho con una cruz y una línea curva. Marco se cruzó de brazos, obstaculizando su visión. Era estúpido, pero ver al chico recorriendo su piel con la mirada le ponía tenso.

-Estoy orgulloso de ella, y nunca he sentido ninguna necesidad de ocultarla – "¿y entonces por qué narices la estás tapando, Marco? Lo tuyo es increíble. Bravo por tu sentido de la lógica".

Ace prefirió no seguir preguntándole por su vida privada. Parecía que se ponía nervioso si lo hacía.

-¿Quién me lo hará?

-¿El qué?

-El tatuaje.

-Generalmente es siempre el miembro anterior, aunque Thatch es especialmente bueno haciéndolos. Hay varios compañeros a los que él mismo se los hizo.

-Entiendo – se quedó callado. Estuvieron un momento en silencio escuchando las voces de la tripulación colarse por la ventana abierta. Marco le miró de reojo. Tenía la vista fija en sus botas mientras tamborileaba en el respaldo de la silla. Parecía pensativo.

-¿Qué es lo que habías estado pensando? – preguntó con suavidad. Reconocía que sentía un poco de curiosidad.

-Pues... tenía pensado llevarla en la espalda – comentó, levantando la mirada hacia él con determinación y secundando sus palabras con un gesto del pulgar –. Tengo por norma no dar nunca la espalda a un enemigo sin importar lo grande y fuerte que sea…, y ahora tengo una razón más para no hacerlo. Nunca expondré al deshonor y la vergüenza la marca de Shirohige – le sorprendió la madurez y gravedad de sus palabras. A veces se le olvidaba que aquel muchacho no era precisamente un novato de tres al cuarto -. Además – sus ojos se entornaron en una radiante sonrisa -, me gustaría que tú me la hicieses – Marco tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Por qué yo? – le pilló por sorpresa. No es que le molestase, de hecho le halagaba, pero todavía no acababa de acostumbrarse. Era… raro.

-¿No quieres?

-No, es decir, no me importa – ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¡¿Se había vuelto idiota o qué?

-Fuiste tú quien me convenció de entrar, así que quería que fueras tú quien me lo hiciese – respondió con sencillez. Marco parpadeó antes de acceder con una de sus raras y deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Puedes contar con ello.

-Hay una cosa más – le miró -. Quiero que sea morada.

-¿Morada?

-Sí, como tu camisa – explicó, alargando el brazo y alcanzando la que llevaba puesta ese día. Desde luego que Marco estaba medio ido. Era la segunda vez que tenía que repetirle algo que acababa de decir. ¿Qué le pasaba? -. Marco, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, claro. Es sólo que estoy algo cansado – reconoció para sorpresa de Ace y la suya propia. Se llevó una mano a su nuca rapada masajeándosela con agotamiento.

-Deberías descansar. Creo que eres la persona que más trabajo se echa encima de todo el Moby Dick – comentó Ace con gesto de preocupación. A Marco no le pasó desapercibido que fuera consciente de todo el esfuerzo que dedicaba -. No sólo haces lo que te corresponde como parte de la tripulación, sino que también inviertes mucho tiempo en los asuntos del barco.

-Es lo que se espera de mí. Soy el primer oficial al cargo, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-Entonces siento darte más cosas en las que pensar.

-No, Ace – el chico le miró, trastocado -. Será para mí un honor ser tu anfitrión – sonrió -. Estoy contento.

Por la cara de Ace desfiló un pequeño abanico de emociones, desde el bochorno hasta la alegría y el orgullo. Sus ojos parecían ligeramente más brillantes ahora. Se había emocionado.

-Gracias por todo, Marco – qué raro era escucharle llamarle por su nombre en lugar de alguno de los imaginativos insultos que siempre le dedicaba. Era extrañamente agradable.

-Siempre estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites – le respondió, alborotándole el pelo -. Recuérdalo.

Ace levantó la vista hacia él entre el pelo revuelto, desconcertado por el tono tan cálido de su voz. La mirada de Marco era limpia y sincera. Casi parecía que sus ojos estaban sonriendo. Sintió que su pecho se inundaba con el cariño de su mirada. No sabía muy bien qué es lo que había hecho, pero Marco estaba muy feliz. De cualquier manera, le devolvió la sonrisa, radiante.

.

.

**En fin! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me han llegado un montón estos días, me alegro de que os guste el ritmillo que llevo, aunque también admito quejas y sugerencias XD.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya nos iremos viendo ^^**

**Bye!**


	9. Verdad 9

**Saludos una semana mas! Cómo va eso? Me alegro de que me sigáis el hilo! ^^**

.

.

**Verdad nº 9: Lo que sorprende, sorprende una vez; pero lo que es admirable lo es más cuanto más se admira.**

Lo reconocía. Su forma de fénix le fascinó desde la primera vez que le vio regresar a cubierta después de sobrevolar el océano. Todavía ni si quiera era miembro de la tripulación, pero eso no le hizo sentirse menos maravillado. En la inmensidad del moribundo cielo nocturno, su cuerpo resplandecía con aquellas llamas azuladas como el lucero del alba. Hasta entonces sólo había sabido de su aspecto al usar la Fruta del Diablo por lo que le habían contado los piratas, pero no se había podido imaginar realmente lo espectacular y hermosa que era. La ligereza de sus movimientos, su precisión incomparable, el aspecto vaporoso de aquella ave mítica. Ace se quedó embobado. Que Marco también tuviese un poder de llama le consoló de alguna manera cuando lo descubrió. Ahora se alegraba de que la falta de sueño le hubiese llevado a darse un paseo por cubierta aquella noche semanas atrás. Fue un momento mágico.

Todavía sentía algo de envidia sana por él, porque él pudiese alejarse libremente del Moby Dick cada vez que lo desease. Ace podía elevarse en una columna de fuego varias decenas de metros para después impulsarse levemente en el aire hacia cualquier dirección que quisiese, pero no podía volar. Acabó por acostumbrarse a quedarse tumbado en cubierta las noches en que Marco patrullaba el cielo por el mero placer de verle volar. La expresión del comandante al poner pie en cubierta ya como hombre era simplemente de absoluta paz. Resultaba evidente que verdaderamente disfrutaba haciéndolo. Debía ser una sensación realmente única. Ace lo notaba en sus ojos, aunque no era lo único que veía en ellos. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que a Marco parecía alegrarle encontrarlo en cubierta, esperándolo. Había un brillo especial en su mirada cuando descubría que seguía allí, y Ace estaba secretamente satisfecho de hacerle feliz.

Se acordó de que Thatch le había dicho que el primer comandante sentía un cariño especial por él. Al principio había creído que se estaba riendo descaradamente de él… pero el tiempo acabó por hacerle pensar que… bueno, quizás sí que fuera cierto. Marco siempre era amable. Era difícil de explicar, pero tenía una forma personal de vigilarlo y cuidarle desde la distancia. Por otra parte, Thatch era de un trato mucho más cercano. Siempre le hacía reír y se lo pasaba muy bien con él. Era muy divertido, de ingenio agudo y mente rápida. En cambio, su relación con Marco era diferente. Había una profunda confianza no declarada entre ellos. Ace no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto más allá de la adoración de su hermano pequeño, y era muy raro sentir que ahora era él mismo quien ocupaba ese lugar entre los piratas de Shirohige. Le hacía sentirse acogido, protegido. Oyó unos pasos junto a su cabeza, y su visión de la enorme luna creciente quedó eclipsada por el rostro de su compañero. Marco sonrió cuando se inclinó, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Se sobresaltó de tenerle tan cerca.

-¿En qué estás pensando? Hace rato que no estoy ahí arriba – rió.

-En nada... Estaba distraído – respondió, abochornado por su cercanía. Desde que Thatch le había contado aquello, le incomodaba ligeramente estar con él. Era como si le mirase de forma diferente. Marco se sentó a su lado mirando las estrellas.

-¿Cómo va tu marca? – preguntó al ver cómo empezaba a incorporarse lentamente y con cuidado para sentarse hasta que al final prefirió quedarse tumbado.

Bajo su camisa, la espalda de Ace estaba cubierta por unas gasas sujetas con vendas para proteger la herida todavía abierta del tatuaje de Shirohige. Había soportado con mucho temple el dolor al hacérsela, sin permitir que ningún sonido escapase de sus labios. Marco se quedó impresionado cuando le dijo el tamaño que deseaba que tuviese, pero no podía negárselo. Era una decisión que tenía que respetar. Aún era demasiado reciente, y el primer comandante sabía que debía haberle dado fiebre más de una vez. De hecho, Thatch había conseguido sonsacárselo después de media docena de infructuosos intentos, aunque Ace no había aceptado ayuda de ninguno de ellos. Marco admiraba profundamente su determinación.

-Está bien. Las enfermeras me han dicho que podré quitarme el parche en una semana – respondió alegremente -. Aunque insisten que debo seguir llevando la camisa para que no le dé el sol directamente al menos un mes.

Marco no dijo nada. Siguió con la mirada perdida en el cielo mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de sacarle el tema. No quería decirle directamente algo como: "Thatch me dijo que estás teniendo fiebre. Deberías pedir más calmantes". Estaba fastidiado. Él había estado tan tranquilo haciendo sus cosas sin tener ni idea de nada. Estaba convencido de que si se lo hubiese tatuado otro, no tendría tantas molestias. "Debería habérselo pedido a Thatch" – pensó por enésima vez -. "Y no a mí".

-Ace – le llamó. El joven se apartó el sombrero vaquero de la frente para poder mirarle -. Déjame echarle un vistazo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse ligeramente dejando el sombrero en cubierta, extrañado. Marco no le contestó. Simplemente tiró de él para que se sentase y le rodeó hasta estar arrodillado tras su espalda. La camisa se le había arrugado una barbaridad por estar tumbado -. V-venga, Marco – Ace se resistió poniéndose nervioso al sentir las manos del otro hombre a través de la tela -, estoy bi… – se calló de golpe y se puso rígido cuando Marco deslizó su camisa por sus hombros sin escucharle y le desprendió de ella con cuidado. Ace le miró por encima del hombro, reticente.

-Vamos, que no voy a comerte - Marco estaba perplejo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tan extraño era que se preocupase por él? Sólo al ver los músculos tensos de su espalda se dio cuenta de que estaba incómodo -. Ace, no voy a hacerte nada…

-No, lo sé, estoy bien. Olvídalo – farfulló volviendo la vista al frente intentando impedir que pudiese ver la expresión turbada de su rostro. La forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el contacto del rubio había sido como una descarga eléctrica, tan intensa que se había asustado. Luchó por dominar el ritmo desbocado de su corazón mientras Marco descubría parte de las gasas tras un momento de duda. Notó el suave calor que desprendía su rostro cuando se inclinó sobre él para echar un vistazo con la tenue luz de la luna. Tragó saliva.

-Bueno, la verdad es que está bastante bien – le oyó comentar a su espalda -. Aún sangra un poco, pero no tiene mal aspecto. ¿Te estás poniendo el ungüento?

-Sí, claro – Marco le volvió a recolocar las gasas. Se lo había esperado mucho peor.

-Me habías preocupado. Cuídatela hasta que esté cicatrizada – le pidió poniéndole la camisa. Ace no le respondió -. ¿De acuerdo? – le revolvió el pelo inesperadamente haciéndole hundir la cabeza entre los hombros. A Ace se le volvió a disparar el pulso, pero se giró a mirarle. El rostro de Marco estaba más cerca de lo que se esperaba y se detuvo en seco a medio palmo de él.

-…V-vale – se miraron. Los ojos del rubio le atraparon con un magnetismo colosal. Tenía una mirada tan cálida, tan serena… La boca se le quedó seca. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Vámonos a dormir – la voz de Marco le despertó de su trance cuando se apartó -. Es tarde – el primer comandante se levantó dándole una suave palmada en el hombro y le tendió la mano, pero Ace se puso de pie evitándola.

-Estoy bien, no hace falta – Marco se le quedó mirando antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia las escaleras. Ace tardó un momento en seguirle un paso por detrás. Estaba… raro, y no sabía muy bien por qué. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea demostrar abiertamente su preocupación por él. Maldijo mentalmente su descuido.

Ace tardó unos segundos en seguir al primer comandante al interior del Moby Dick. ¿Qué había… sido eso? Estaba confundido. Marco no había hecho nada fuera de lugar, lo sabía. Hace poco se había pasado casi una tarde entera inclinado sobre su espalda haciéndole el tatuaje. Su cuerpo había estado tanto o más cerca del suyo durante más tiempo y no le había importado. De hecho los dos habían estado hablando tranquilamente y Thatch también había estado un rato con ellos. No había pasado nada. "Es sólo que no me lo esperaba" – se justificó -. "Me sobresalté un poco, eso es todo". Marco se había dado cuenta, se lo había notado. Rehuyó su mirada mientras recorrían los corredores del Moby Dick de camino a sus cuartos. Se sentía un poco desconcertado y bastante avergonzado por su actitud, pero a Marco no parecía haberle importado.

-Yo me quedo aquí.

De nuevo volvió a sustraerle de sus pensamientos. Habían llegado a una bifurcación y cada uno tenía la habitación en corredores distintos. De hecho, el camarote de Ace ni siquiera estaba en la misma planta, sino en una inferior. Se detuvo a su lado enredando los dedos en su pelo negro al pasarse la mano por la nuca. Fingió que había algo increíblemente interesante a sus pies que atraía su mirada como un imán a pesar de sentir los ojos del rubio clavados en él. En ese momento le oyó hablar.

-Siento haberte incomodado, Ace. No volverá a pasar – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero cuando levantó la vista Marco ya había abierto la puerta de su habitación y tenía medio pie dentro dispuesto a irse. Le tomó del brazo con precipitación, obligándole a detenerse. Marco se giró a mirarle con extrañeza.

-No me ha molestado – Ace le sonrió con tristeza mirándole a los ojos -. No me molesta en absoluto – Marco no dijo nada -. Ha sido una estupidez, no te preocupes por eso.

El primer comandante siguió mirándole largamente en silencio, escudriñando en sus ojos el motivo de aquella extraña actitud. Ace había procurado sonar convincente, pero podía notar que la mano que le retenía temblaba ligeramente. Era… cálida. No era mucha la gente que se atrevía a ponerle la mano encima por cualquier motivo, pero a aquel chico nunca le había impresionado lo más mínimo su rango ni lo que dijesen de él por ahí. A Marco no le importaba que la tripulación contase historias sobre su persona como si fuera un mito o algo así. Todo el mundo en el Moby Dick sabía que eran una exageración, pero se habían propuesto amedrentar al chaval para reírse un rato de él y se les había ido un poco la lengua con tanto chisme. Tendría que decirles que era una pérdida de tiempo. Era cierto que Marco era una persona firme y estricta con sus subordinados y que esperaba siempre lo mejor de ellos. Es más, exigía que fuese así…, pero Ace y él de alguna forma habían consolidado una relación atípica que era incapaz de definir. Nada de lo que le dijeran de él le importaba. Era raro. Apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos, era Thatch quien de los dos estaba…

"Thatch". Frunció el ceño. Tendría que habérselo imaginado. A saber lo que aquél tupé andante metomentodo le habría soltado. Mañana se iba a enterar.

-Marco… – se dio cuenta de que había puesto mala cara y estaba mirando muy fijamente al chico de pelo negro.

-Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa – estupendo. Ahora iba a parecer que no le había hecho caso. Muy bien, Marco.

Sin darse cuenta dejó de pensar. Las pecas que adornaban su rostro le daban un toque irremediablemente infantil a pesar de que mostraba ya signos de madurez. Marco se preguntó si llegaría a sentirlas si pasase los dedos sobre ellas. Algo le dijo que Ace iba a ser un hombre realmente apuesto cuando creciese. De repente se dio cuenta de la intensidad de su mirada, fija en aquellos profundos ojos azabaches. Ace todavía estaba esperando que dijese algo más. Le había soltado, pero aún sentía el calor de sus dedos en torno a su muñeca. Carraspeó en un intento por centrarse, pero no encontró nada que decir. Se sentía inexplicablemente turbado.

-…Buenas noches, Ace.

Antes de que el chico atinase a decir nada o de que él mismo pudiera seguir haciendo el imbécil, se dio la vuelta y cerró sin mirarle. A salvo en la oscuridad de su camarote, inspiró profundamente y se apoyó en la puerta cerrando los ojos un momento. Dios… ¿Qué demonios tenía él para alterarle de aquella manera? Alzó la mirada al techo sin encontrar respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa. Escuchó los pasos de las pesadas botas de Ace alejándose. Suspiró y se quitó la camisa tirándola sobre la cama antes de encaminarse a la ducha. Abrió el grifo y poco después estaba sumergido bajo el chorro, apoyándose pesadamente en la pared mientras el agua caliente se llevaba el cansancio de su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos. Marco se pasó hasta altas horas de la madrugada estudiando las fechas y coordenadas de las cartas de navegación que Barbablanca le había pedido, obligándose a centrar la mente en ellas. Deseó poder olvidar la necesidad cada vez más abrumadora de preocuparse por él. Le mortificaba que el subconsciente le traicionase.

.

.

**Chan chan! XD**

**La visión de un Marco descuadrado es lo más divertido del mundo! XD. Me encantan las chorradas así. Lo hacen más de verdad, más real… ¡Y más abrazable! *O*. Se me va la cabeza, gente, perdonadme XD**

**No olvidéis comentar si os hace gana! XD cuidaos!**


	10. Verdad 10

**Portátil nuevo, vida nueva! XD Lo siento, es que la semana pasada tuve una hecatombe con mi pobre Acer… tenía que contarlo, estoy que no cago con éste XDDD**

.

.

**Verdad nº 10: No hay nada más raro en el mundo que una persona a la que siempre podamos tolerarle todo.**

Era un hecho probado.

No se sabía la razón exacta de por qué Ace era el único que podía hacer todo lo que irritaría a Marco en circunstancias normales y sin embargo sólo recibir una sonrisa y un coscorrón suave en la cabeza como castigo. Simplemente parecía que si eras Portgas D. Ace, a Marco le importaba una mierda lo que hicieras: no tenía nada contra ti.

Aunque lo parecía al principio, la tripulación no tardó en entender que aquello _no _era indiferencia. Marco sentía un gran cariño por él. No es que fuese una cosa evidente, pero no había otra explicación posible. Algunos dijeron que era simplemente porque Ace era joven, y siendo el más joven en la familia tenía un par de ventajas aquí y allá. Especialmente cuando el primer comandante había vivido mucho más que él. Por otro lado, las pocas personas que conocían lo suficiente a Marco sabían que unas razones tan nimias no podían cambiar los pilares de su carácter con tanta eficiencia. Thatch era una de esas pocas personas, aunque en ese momento la importancia de lo que sabía o dejaba de saber estaba haciendo peligrar amenazadoramente su integridad física. Y es que aquella mañana Marco había ido a buscarle de muy mal humor al comedor y se había sentado delante de él con una cara que daba miedo verla.

-¡Buenos días! – le saludó Thatch con su jovialidad habitual ignorando la mirada mortal que le estaba dedicando el primer comandante y había hecho irse a la gente de su misma mesa bañada en sudor frío -. ¿Un panecillo?

-No, gracias.

-¿En serio? Mira que están calentitos, ¿eh? – insistió con alegría, sacudiendo la canastilla delante de sus ojos.

-No me jodas, Thatch.

-Vaya, otro que se levanta de mal humor – comentó dejando la cesta a un lado y acordándose del mal despertar que tenía cierto chico moreno con pecas. La gente de las mesas cercanas también empezó a alejarse. El aura homicida del primer comandante era increíblemente palpable mientras Thatch seguía a lo suyo, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico mientras se tomaba el café.

-¿Qué es lo que le has dicho? – no hacía falta que hablasen bajo. Prácticamente se habían quedado solos a veinte metros a la redonda. Aquella gente sabía lo que le convenía. Marco era terriblemente previsible… Igual que él mismo, para su desgracia.

-Nada importante. Ya sabes, cosas de hombres – Marco inspiró profundamente para no estamparle la cara en la jodida cesta de panecillos. Mira que le gustaba tocarle las narices.

-Thatch, esta mañana no estoy de humor.

-Vaya por Dios. Y yo que pensaba que esa aura asesina tuya era porque estabas contento – ironizó el otro pasando una página. La tripulación empezó a irse a empujones de allí. Cuando se quedaron totalmente solos, Marco le arrancó el periódico de las manos y lo revoleó a un lado de la mesa sin miramiento alguno. Le había cabreado. Muchísimo. Thatch se echó hacia atrás con la taza humeante en la mano y un gesto de burlona reprobación -. Mira que eres… Si la gente supiera que tienes ese pronto tan malo…

-¿Qué le dijiste, Thatch?

-Pues le dije – apoyó los codos en la mesa y dejó la taza a un lado mirándole directamente a los ojos - que le tienes cariño.

-¿Cómo que "le tengo cariño"? – la pregunta de Marco fue formulada en un tono perfectamente monocorde y tranquilo… prometiendo todo tipo de desgracias. Thatch ya podía ir preparando la mejor argumentación de su vida, porque le iba a hacer falta -. ¿De dónde te has sacado tontería semejante? ¿Estás en tus cabales?

-¿Me vas a decir que no es verdad?

-¡Pues claro que no lo es! - ¿De qué iba? ¿Y esa sonrisa de suficiencia? No, si ahora iba a resultar que era psicólogo y todo. Había que joderse.

-Venga, Marco, si todo el mundo está encariñado con él. Es normal - ¿Qué todo el mundo estaba encariñado con él? Ésa sí que era buena.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Thatch.

-Ay, Marco, cuando te poner borde eres tan atractivo… – le pinchó.

-¿Pero tú sabes lo que estás diciendo? – encima se creía que estaba de guasa.

-Sep, que eres incapaz de negarle nada – el primer comandante le miró contrariado cuando el castaño se inclinó hacia él hasta que su tupé rozó su frente antes de añadir -. Sí, Marco, te tiene cogido por los huevos – rió -. ¡Y es muy divertido!

-Vete al cuerno, Thatch – su comentario sólo consiguió hacerle reír todavía más alto. Pero mira que era escandaloso el hijo de perra.

Estupendo. Ahora resultaba que Ace pensaba que estaba encariñado con él porque aquel jodido tupé parlante no sabía tener la maldita boca cerrada. Por eso estaba tan raro ayer. "A este tío lo mato". Apretó los dientes. Iban a empezar una acalorada discusión, lo sabía. El impertinente éste tenía razón y a él no le daba la gana de dársela.

-P-pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no hay nadie? – se volvieron los dos a una al escuchar una voz familiar en la entrada del comedor. Ace se estaba acercando a ellos con expresión somnolienta y rascándose la nuca, enmarañando aún más su pelo negro revuelto. Venía descalzo, sin cinturón y con una camiseta fina de algodón totalmente arrugada. Bostezó. Su mirada vagaba errante entre las mesas vacías con tazas todavía calientes y desayunos a medio terminar.

-¡Buenos días, Ace! – le saludó Thatch alegremente desde el otro extremo de la sala agitando una mano -. ¡Ven, siéntate!

Llegó a su mesa lentamente, adormilado. Tenía toda la pinta de que si le dieran una colcha en ese momento se caería frito en medio del pasillo. Había un aire enfurruñado en la expresión legañosa de su rostro con pecas, como cuando obligan a un niño en invierno a levantarse temprano de su cama mullida y calentita para ir a la escuela. Se dejó caer en la banqueta corrida al lado de Marco sin percatarse de la mirada de advertencia que el primer comandante le estaba dedicando a Thatch mientras el chico estaba distraído en llenarse un tazón de avena. Sentado frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, el cuarto comandante le dedicó una sonrisita victoriosa a su compañero como diciendo: "¡Mira! ¡Mira al lado de quién se sienta!". Marco habría dado lo que fuera por poder reventarle contra la pared en ese mismo instante. Algo en la actitud de ambos atrajo la atención de Ace. Aquella mañana Thatch estaba más afable de lo habitual y Marco no parecía tener un humor precisamente feliz. En ese momento el primer comandante se levantó, todavía con los ojos clavados en el castaño.

-¿Ya te vas? – a Ace se le escapó un ligero tono de decepción en la pregunta. Marco se quedó allí de pie, indeciso.

-Claro, Marco. Quédate y desayuna _con_ _nosotros_ – se le unió Thatch arrastrando las últimas palabras. Le tendió una cesta agitándola ante él ligeramente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su putísima madre -. ¿Un panecillo? – Dios, lo mataría. Un día de estos acabaría con él. Cogió uno volviendo a sentarse.

-_Sí_, gracias – Thatch rió por lo bajo ofreciéndole la canastilla a Ace, quien negó con la cabeza todavía adormilado. Aquél sí que no se estaba enterando de nada.

-…Yo me voy a tomar unas gachas…

-¡Claro! Como quieras.

Le dejó tranquilo. Ace alcanzó una jarra de leche y se sirvió una generosa ración de cereales con otro bostezo. Vio el periódico tirado en mitad de la mesa y se lo puso delante para echarle un vistazo mientras desayunaba. Aquellos dos estaban hablando sobre la navegación y el rumbo del barco, nada de lo que él tuviera algo que decir. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente despierto para mantener una conversación coherente con nadie, así que no le echarían en falta. Pasó otra página tomando una cucharada de gachas. Se le cerraban los ojos. Dios, se estaba muriendo de sueño.

-¿Una semana hasta el siguiente puerto? – la voz de Thatch sonó decepcionada -. Es una pasada.

-Es lo que hay, Thatch.

-Bueno, al menos cuando lleguemos podríamos ir a entretenernos al pueblo – Miró significativamente a Marco con una sonrisa traviesa -. Nos tomaríamos un par de pintas, que por algo dicen que las de allí son las mejores.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. No pararás hasta que pruebes todas las birras de Grand Line, ¿cierto? – resopló el rubio terminándose su último trozo de pan con mantequilla.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Verdad que sí, Ace? – se giraron hacia él al no recibir respuesta.

La cabeza del chico se había hundido en su tazón de leche. Marco y Thatch se quedaron mirando la estampa sin hacer nada. Unas pequeñas burbujas ascendían a la superficie para acumularse adheridas a los copos de avena prendidos de su pelo. No se movía. Aquello era tan jodidamente absurdo que ninguno de los dos comandantes reaccionó hasta pasados unos segundos.

_-¡MIERDA! ¡ACE! _

Se abalanzaron precipitadamente hacia él llevándose media mesa por delante. Thatch tiró de su pelo hacia atrás dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda para reanimarle mientras Marco le llamaba con ansiedad y le abría la boca para comprobar si había obstrucción. Ace abrió los ojos fuera de las órbitas cuando sintió la invasión de aquellos dedos y comenzó a toser asfixiado. La garganta le ardía y escupió algunos trozos de cereal desesperado por poder respirar. Se llevó una mano a la garganta mientras con la otra se sujetaba del brazo que le mantenía, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Alguien le apartó el pelo empapado de leche del rostro, pero las gachas se le habían metido en los ojos y no pudo enfocarlo. Sintió el contacto de unas manos fuertes y firmes quitándole los granos de avena de la cara. Su voz era grave y profunda, con un marcado tono de angustia. Repetía su nombre sin cesar, pero todo lo que Ace podía hacer era toser y toser hasta que, agotado, se recostó en algo suave y cálido intentando recuperar el resuello. Notó que la leche tibia se había deslizado por su cuello y su pecho poniéndolo perdido, pero no le importaba. Con poder respirar era más que suficiente. Consiguió parpadear un par de veces cuando dejaron de arderle los ojos, aunque los tenía llorosos. Lo primero que vio fueron los profundos ojos de Marco muy cerca de él, mirándole con expresión de intensa preocupación. Estaba entre sus brazos y le sujetaba con una fuerza terrible. Juraría que le temblaban las manos. Thatch también estaba allí con una cara parecida. Los dos hombres parecían al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-¿P-pero, qué…?

-¡La madre que lo parió! – el castaño se llevó las manos a la cabeza elevando los ojos al cielo con un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Tanto él como el primer comandante habían estado conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta -. ¡Joder, Ace! ¡¿Estás bien?

-Sí – tardó un segundo en entender lo que había pasado al ver su tazón de gachas esparcido por la mesa y derramado por el suelo. Marco le soltó despacio, separándose un par de pasos todavía inquieto -…Me he dormido – confesó avergonzado. Hubo un silencio. Ninguno de los comandantes reaccionó.

-¿Me estás diciendo – Ace levantó la vista hacia el hombre rubio de pie a su lado -…que te has quedado _dormido_ mientras comías?

-¿Es coña, no? – Thatch no le daba crédito.

-No, lo siento… me pasa a veces, pero sólo cuando estoy com…

-¿Es que no podemos tener un sólo tío _normal_ en este barco? ¡Uno sólo! ¿Es pedir tanto?

-Thatch, déjalo – Marco hizo a Ace sentarse y comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Habían montado una buena con el sobresalto -. Y échame una mano, anda.

-Uf… Qué lío – se disculpó sonriente llevándose una mano a la nuca todavía incómodo -. Debería habéroslo advertido antes…

-Pues sí, hijo, sí – refunfuñó el castaño.

-Je, je. Lo siento de veras.

Marco le miró de reojo. Aquella sonrisa incómoda y ligeramente avergonzada seguía en su rostro mientras Thatch le regañaba. Vio la leche cayendo lentamente en pequeñas gotitas blancas de su pelo negro empapado, dándose cuenta de que hasta su camiseta estaba mojada y totalmente adherida a su piel. Estaba chorreando. En un momento se había puesto totalmente hecho una sopa.

-Ya no importa, Ace – el chico levantó la vista hacia él cuando el primer comandante dejó de limpiar y se llevó las manos a la cintura para deshacer el nudo del jirón de tela azul celeste que siempre llevaba, encasquetándosela en la cabeza bajo la socarrona mirada de Thatch -. Toma. Ve a cambiarte de ropa y ponte algo seco – Ace parpadeó un momento antes de asentir con una gran sonrisa y ponerse en pie dispuesto a irse.

-¡Ahora mismo! – se comió un panecillo entero de un bocado y atravesó el enorme comedor con una pequeña carrera -. ¡Volveré enseguida!

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, Ace! ¡Marco y yo nos encargamos! – respondió Thatch con una nota musical apoyándose con gesto despreocupado en el hombro del rubio cruzado de brazos.

-¡¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

-¡No vayas corriendo o lo llenaras todo de leche! – le regañó Marco alzando la voz. A él no llegó a escucharle.

Las enérgicas zancadas de sus pesadas botas se perdieron en las escaleras en dirección a su camarote. Marco resopló suavemente cuando se quedó a solas con el cuarto comandante. Era un caso perdido. Thatch ladeó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver el rastro de una tierna sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro. Cuando Marco se giró hacia él su expresión había vuelto a su gesto habitual de tranquilidad, aunque ya le había pillado.

-Lo hemos dejado hecho un desastre – comentó Thatch con deliberada resignación, todavía sin apartar el brazo con el que se había apoyado en su hombro. Dejó correr unos segundos más antes de señalar con un gesto de la cabeza hacia la mesa detrás de ellos y añadir -. Si reconoces que tengo razón, recojo todo esto yo solo.

Hubo un silencio. Marco le sostuvo la mirada sin que en su cara se alterase un solo músculo. Parecía que estaba considerando seriamente su proposición. Esperó.

-…Lo reconozco – admitió con lentitud. La sonrisa triunfante de Thatch no se hizo esperar. Vaya, había empezado a pensar que no lo diría. Era algo… bastante novedoso.

-Bueno, tú has cumplido tu parte – resolvió dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de comenzar a arremangarse las mangas -. Y yo soy un hombre de palabra. Qué honorables somos los dos, ¿verdad? – comentó con un risita.

-Sí…

Marco se llevó una mano a su nuca rapada. Interiormente, le incomodaba y le gustaba a la vez ese cariño que sentía. Era una sensación desconcertante. Se quedó parado unos segundos antes de volver en sí. Tenía que ir a por otra tela para sustituir la que le había dejado al chico con pecas. Algo le decía que iba a tardar en volver a verla.

-Me voy.

-No lo acoses más de la cuenta, ¿eh? – se mofó Thatch a su espalda amontonando los platos a un lado para pasarle un paño a la mesa. Pero mira que era liante.

-Has dicho _todo esto_, Thatch – le recordó el primer comandante interrumpiéndole y ganándose una mirada escandalizada del castaño -, así que espero que _todas_ las mesas estén limpias y los platos lavados antes del mediodía – concluyó mientras se marchaba, sin mirarle.

-…Será cabrón – masculló.

-Te he oído – le replicó la voz grave del rubio desde la puerta sin mirarle.

-Ya lo sé.

.

.

**ADORO a Thatch. Yo me partiría el culo constantemente si tuviera a ese tío por amigo. Es la leche. Y de Ace… lo siento muchísimo. Era inevitable que sufriese ataques de narcolepsia crónica en este fic (y no será el último, creedme), pero siempre he pensando que alguna vez tendría que haber estado a punto de morirse comiendo XDDD**


	11. Verdad 11

**Saludos! Esta semana son 2 capitulos, xk son cortitos! Byee **

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 11: La amistad verdadera es parentesco sin sangre.**

Los meses pasaron uno por uno y la "revolución Ace" se convirtió en un motivo constante de carcajadas y comentarios entre los piratas de Shirohige. Tenía amigos tanto entre la tripulación como entre los comandantes, y todo el mundo estaba encantado con su forma de ser impetuosa y directa. Y sin embargo, Ace había terminado de alguna manera confraternizando mucho más con los comandantes de Barbablanca que con la tripulación. También era cierto que, cuando todavía no le conocían lo suficiente, tener a mano a alguno de ellos para bajarle los humos si el ambiente se caldeaba más de la cuenta había sido una medida de prevención. Claro que, aunque después todos se relajaron un poco, desde que Thatch se había propuesto las primeras semanas la tarea personal de integrar al chico en el barco habían terminado por hacerse una piña, y Marco con ellos. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, y aquello se notaba. Aquel trío de amigos era el tema más comentado en tono divertido durante las comidas, y es que no era para menos. Habiendo encontrado a un compañero perfecto para corear las carcajadas de su peculiar sentido del humor, Thatch estaba como pez en el agua. Todos sabían que Marco no era precisamente la persona más dispuesta a aquel tipo de cosas, pero como a Ace también le iba la marcha, aquellos dos eran imparables. En general, el primer comandante les daba cuartelillo hasta que se pasaban de la raya o, viniendo a ser lo mismo, le tocaban mucho las narices. Ése era el momento en el que lo mejor era desaparecer del pasillo, cubierta, camarote, baño o cualquier lugar del barco donde tuviera lugar el correctivo. Y cuanto más lejos, mejor. En cualquier caso, era evidente que Marco se había vuelto bastante más permisivo y menos severo con sus castigos. Eso sí: la mala hostia que se pillaba no había cambiado lo más mínimo.

Que aquellos tres eran como uña y carne a pesar de las salvajadas de dos de ellos era una verdad como un templo… al igual que la santa paciencia del tercero. Las anécdotas surrealistas que rozaban lo absurdo corrían como la birra entre las mesas del comedor en hora punta y todo el mundo se sentaba a la hora de la cena con el "¿qué habrán hecho hoy?" en la boca. Marco las captaba al vuelo al pasar por al lado, y mentiría bellacamente si no reconociese que todo aquello le divertía muchísimo, _casi_ tanto como le irritaba.

La felicidad reinante en el Moby Dick alegraba el corazón de su capitán, y Barbablanca estaba especialmente orgulloso de comprobar cómo, después de tantos años, su primer comandante se convertía en una parte activa de la tripulación en lugar de su imperturbable guardián desde la distancia.


	12. Verdad 12

**Verdad nº 12: ****A veces la sinceridad es el mejor defecto y la peor cualidad. **

Por ninguna otra parte encontrarías uno igual en toda la cubierta del Moby Dick. Puede que Marco no pareciera muy avispado debido a su corte de pelo, pero era tan característico que podría reconocerse simplemente por su sombra aunque no hubiera mucha gente dispuesta a correr el riesgo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta su aparente falta de sentido común, Portgas D. Ace sí lo hizo.

-En verdad me gusta mucho tu pelo. Me hace gracia – le dijo alegremente un día -…Sólo quería que lo supieras – añadió antes de marcharse cuando la respuesta del rubio fue tan sólo una mirada en blanco.

Marco no respondió. No supo qué contestarle. Nadie nunca se había atrevido a decirle algo semejante al primer comandante o simplemente les daba igual. Sólo Ace se había tomado la confianza de decir abiertamente lo que pensaba sin tener en cuenta su rango o las posibles represalias. No estaba acostumbrado, le había sorprendido. Estuvo pensando en ello un buen rato hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no había pretendido insultarle. Todavía algo extrañado, vio a Thatch a lo lejos saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Eh, Thatch!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué opinas de mi pelo?

-¡No me hagas hablar! – contestó con una risotada siguiendo su camino y saliéndose por la tangente.

**.**

**.**

**Reviews? XD**


	13. Verdad 13

**Saludos! ^^ qué tal esa semana? A mi la universidad ya me está empezando a traer de cabeza con los finales XD.**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 13: El jade necesita ser tallado para ser una gema.**

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo y por increíble que resulte dadas sus excelentes habilidades de pelea y los poderes de su Akuma no Mi, Ace no paraba de comerse el suelo cada vez que entrenaba con Thatch, Jozu y Vista. El nivel de los comandantes más fuertes de Barbablanca era elevadísimo en lo que se refería sólo al cuerpo a cuerpo. No había muchas cosas más que pudieran hacer sin poner en peligro la navegación del Moby Dick, pero aun así la cubierta había sufrido más de una mala pasada. Izou era más de armas de fuego y siempre había declinado cortésmente sus propuestas. A él no le iban "aquellas salvajadas tan sutiles como un tiro en la cara". Al fin y al cabo, no había comido ninguna Fruta y no tenía la fuerza descomunal de la que, por ejemplo, Ace hacía uso. Por otra parte, Thatch en ese sentido era un fuera de serie y no tenía ningún problema en enfrentarle. Aunque claro, qué esperar de alguien que podía poner en su sitio al primer comandante sin ninguna Fruta del Diablo de por medio.

Desde el principio, Marco se había limitado a ser un espectador de sus peleas amistosas dándole algún que otro consejo de vez en cuando, pero a medida que su potencia iba creciendo más y más, Vista y Thatch acabaron por recomendarle que se atreviese por fin a pedirle un duelo. No es que Ace tuviera algún reparo en pelear con él, pero Marco era una meta muy alta para intentar alcanzarla desde el principio. Su primer encuentro con Shirohige se lo había enseñado. Por eso estuvo semanas suplicándole a Thatch y persiguiéndolo por todas partes para que le echase un cable. Al principio, tanto él como Jozu y Vista se habían negado en redondo. Ace se enrabietó mucho con ellos un tiempo, convencido de que era porque le consideraban demasiado niño para pelearse de igual a igual con él… Hasta que un día fue el propio Marco quien, cuando estaban todos juntos desayunando en el comedor y Ace estaba erre que erre con la cantinela de siempre, se lo pidió a los tres.

-Si nadie le ayuda, nunca mejorará – había dicho mientras se levantaba después de beberse el último trago de su café -. Y si ninguno hace algo me estallará la cabeza. No puedo estar más semanas escuchándolo lloriquear a todas horas del día. Haced el favor y dejad de joder de una vez, que no vais a matarlo.

Desde aquel día, Ace no había parado de entrenar. Fuerza, rapidez, reflejos… todo su potencial físico fue poco a poco forzado hasta el extremo para elevarse a una categoría por encima de lo monstruoso. Sí, al principio no había parado de llevarse palizas, pero un poco de competitividad amistosa entre comandantes animaba el barco de forma bestial y entre la tripulación ya hacían apuestas semanales para ver quién ganaba en tal o cual combate. Los progresos del muchacho con pecas eran motivo de asombro y elogio por todos ellos y, lentamente, Ace dejó de ser un niño a sus ojos para empezar a convertirse en el hombre que iba a ser. Todas sus camisas acabaron hechas un harapo irreconocible hasta que finalmente dejó de usarlas. El emblema de Barbablanca en su espalda era todo su orgullo y no dejaba pasar la ocasión de lucirlo en cada ciudad y puerto donde atracaban para desesperación de los piratas, que más de una vez tuvieron que zarpar antes de lo previsto para evitar que media Armada se les echase encima. Shirohige solía reírse alegremente de aquellos incidentes mientras una desquiciada tripulación se abalanzaba sobre Ace preguntándole a gritos en qué cojones estaba pensando.

Sí, en el Moby Dick era difícil aburrirse. Era imposible negarlo, pero aquella mañana Ace se había levantado con otras ideas en mente. Después de unos cuantos meses de trabajo duro, había decidido atreverse. Iba a pedirle a Marco que entrenase con él. La verdad es que estaba _un_ _poco_ nervioso. Bueno, no. Estaba hecho un maldito manojo de nervios cuando se sentó frente a él en el comedor y el comandante le saludó con su habitual "buenos días" mientras leía la prensa matutina. No había rastro de Thatch. Ace estuvo unos cuantos minutos dándole vueltas a su desayuno sin decidirse hasta que al final se aclaró la garganta llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-…Marco – le llamó despacio, todavía pensando en la mejor forma de decirle lo que quería.

-¿Hm? – el primer comandante pasó otra página del periódico que estaba leyendo sin mirarle, pero dando a entender que le escuchaba.

-Me preguntaba si, alguna vez, cuando tengas tiempo podrías… entrenar conmigo – Marco esbozó una sonrisa ambigua y cerró el periódico para dirigir sus profundos ojos hacia él.

-¿Ya te sientes preparado?

Ace se quedó mirándole sin poder disimular una cara de perplejidad. No se había imaginado que Marco pudiera saber por qué era el único al que nunca se lo había pedido. Los ojos del primer comandante seguían clavados en él atentamente, con aquella sonrisa forzada grabada en la comisura de sus labios que no transmitía ninguna alegría. Tragó saliva.

-Bueno, es que yo…

-¿Tienes miedo de mí?

La pregunta pilló a Ace desprevenido y no supo qué decir. Se estaba sintiendo incómodo por momentos bajo la mirada de Marco. Le ponía nervioso que le mirase con tanta intensidad.

-N-no, claro que no.

-He estado esperando – Marco hizo a un lado el periódico para inclinarse hacia él con los codos en la mesa -. Esperé que me lo pidieras también a mí, pero no lo hiciste.

-Bueno, primero quería…

-No me importa, Ace. No pasa nada – el usuario de la fruta flamígera frunció el ceño abochornado al notar cómo se le habían subido ligeramente los colores. Apretó los dientes y se serenó antes de levantar la mirada hacia él con firmeza.

-Quiero pelear con dignidad a vuestro lado – Marco se mantuvo serio, escuchándole -. Quiero ser vuestro igual y que no tengáis que preocuparos por mí. Quiero ser fuerte. Y útil. Tú eres – cogió aire -… Tú eras una meta demasiado alta para mí cuando llegué… y no soportaba la idea de que tuvieras que contenerte para pelear contra mí. Lo que yo quiero – le miró directamente a los ojos – es ser tu igual.

Por fin lo había dicho. Aunque todavía no se sentía muy liberado, no hasta que la expresión de Marco cambiase de aquel gesto grave y serio que ahora tenía. Los segundos transcurrieron eternos en el bullicioso comedor mientras Ace y Marco se miraban intensamente en silencio.

-Eres un orgulloso – le soltó -. Y has estado perdiendo el tiempo.

Fue como una bofetada. Ace no reaccionó. Por su vida que no se había esperado eso.

-Si me lo hubieras pedido a mí desde el principio, habrías mejorado mucho más rápidamente. Porque yo no me habría contenido – Ace tardó unos segundos en entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Ellos no han…

-_Subestimas_ – le interrumpió – lo que podemos hacer. Has subestimado abiertamente el nivel de la comandancia de Barbablanca.

-¡Ellos no me han mentido! – se puso de pie de golpe. No quería creerle. La verdad le hacía demasiado daño. Medio comedor se giró a mirarlos.

-Han sido blandos contigo – sentenció el primer comandante con voz firme y severa -. Por mucho que se lo has pedido y ellos accedieran, no han sido capaces de darte todo lo fuerte que saben. Les importas demasiado.

-¡¿Y a ti no te importo nada, no? – le gritó, colérico -. ¡¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Darme tú mismo las palizas que ellos no me han dado como deberían?

-¡Es porque me importas por lo que yo _sí_ lo habría hecho!

El primer comandante no se puso en pie, pero que alzase la voz ya era razón más que suficiente para que se hiciera el más absoluto silencio y toda la tripulación que estaba allí les mirase sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Ace apretaba los puños sobre la mesa con una frustración tremenda. ¿Cómo podía quedarse tan tranquilo soltándole cosas así? ¿Tenía idea de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho? ¿O de lo humillante que era lo que le acababa de decir? Quería golpearle. Mentiría si no lo reconociese. En ese instante estaba ardiendo literalmente de furia, y Marco no hacía nada por impedirlo. Ace le desafiaba con la mirada sin dejar de quemar la mesa en la que se apoyaba y el suelo bajo sus pies, el cuerpo le pedía a gritos pegarse con él. Era incontenible.

-¡Vaya! ¡He estado en funerales más alegres! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

Thatch acababa de aparecer en la puerta del comedor y la tensión del ambiente era la cosa más violenta que había notado por allí nunca. La mirada de todo el mundo le guió hacia la respuesta. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Ace estaba envuelto en fuego delante de la mesa donde Marco estaba sentado. La madera a sus pies había empezado a ennegrecerse y su mirada estaba cargada de rabia. Era la primera vez que le veía enfadado. Acojonaba un poquito. Sobre todo porque el puto barco estaba hecho de madera. ¿En qué narices pensaban? Marco estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero Thatch sabía que también estaba irritado. Eran demasiados años juntos para no notárselo. Su tupé nunca le fallaba. Empezó a acercarse a ellos afinando el oído. Tenía que enterarse de qué coño iba aquello para poder arreglarlo antes de que todos salieran ardiendo de allí.

-Que no quieras pelear conmigo hasta ahora por no querer perder ante mí es lo más infantil que he escuchado en mucho tiempo – le dijo Marco a Ace con severidad -. No esperaba eso de ti. Me has decepcionado.

Algo dentro de Ace se rompió de manera fulminante. No podía reaccionar. Sólo mirarle sin decir nada. El primer comandante se levantó y le dio la espalda, marchándose. Ace siguió fulminándole con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Sentía todos los ojos fijos en él. Todo el mundo les había escuchado. Levantó los brazos y golpeó la mesa con frustración. La madera cedió bajo sus puños y se derrumbó en el suelo echa un amasijo de tablas y astillas chamuscadas. Las llamas desaparecieron finalmente de su cuerpo y se quedó allí de pie. Solo. Indescriptiblemente solo. Miró a la tripulación.

-¡¿Y vosotros qué coño estáis mirando, eh?

Salió corriendo. Un par de manos intentaron interceptarle sin conseguirlo. Ni siquiera vio de quién eran.

-¡E-espera! ¡Ace! – Thatch le llamó en vano. No consiguió detenerle cuando pasó por su lado. Ace se zafó de él con rabiosa brusquedad. Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien qué hacer -. Dios… - murmuró el cuarto comandante -. ¿Qué has hecho, Marco?

**.**

**.**

**Pues sí, la cosa se queda calentita por aquí. Era demasiado irreal que nunca hubiera conflicto en la historia, no creeis? 0.0**

**Gracias por los comentarios! Es estupendo recibir opiniones! ^^**


	14. Verdad 14

**Ya estoy aquí! Siento subir tan tarde hoy, tenía que acabar un trabajo! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 14: ****Cuando se nos hiere, antes de sentirnos heridos tenemos que diferenciar si se nos hiere a nosotros o a nuestro orgullo.**

-…En verdad que esto parece vacío sin Ace – comentó Vista en el silencio de la mesa. Los que estaban allí asintieron pesadamente sin añadir nada.

Marco mantuvo la vista fija en su plato con el ceño fruncido tristemente. El espacio vacío a su lado donde el chico con pecas solía sentarse parecía irradiar frío. "¿Tampoco vas a venir a cenar?", pensó apesadumbrado. No habían vuelto a verlo desde por la mañana. En todo el día no hubo rastro de él y tampoco estaba en su cuarto cuando Thatch había ido a buscarle. La indirecta estaba clara. No le iban a encontrar si no quería ver a nadie. El Moby Dick era demasiado grande y no podían dejarlo todo para ocuparse de él… pero Marco se sentía mal. Estaba irritado y entristecido a partes iguales. Después de guardar silencio a medida que las semanas de entrenamiento pasaban, terminó por enfadarse. Desde luego que Ace había querido progresar y esforzarse con la mejor de las intenciones, pero a Marco no le había gustado su fijación insana por superar a los comandantes. Ni tampoco que ellos rebajasen el nivel de sus ataques. Todo aquel teatro que se había montado en torno a él le sacaba de sus casillas, pero se mantuvo al margen. Verle pelear por orgullo era lo que le había decepcionado en verdad, simplemente porque era el camino equivocado y todo el mundo no hacía más que espolearle. Sí, los comandantes eran extraordinariamente fuertes, pero no por ello su tripulación insistía en ser igual ni ellos se sentían superiores a sus subordinados. Le dolía que Ace se hubiera desviado tontamente del camino y que nadie le corrigiese. Así que cuando le había llegado el turno, cuando llegó ante él con la presunción de estar preparado, se había enfadado. Puede que los demás lo hiciesen, pero Marco no estaba dispuesto a ser partícipe de aquella farsa más tiempo. Había preferido hacerle daño.

Cuando Thatch, Vista e Izou fueron a pedirle explicaciones de qué narices había hecho, acabó por decirles lo que pensaba de todo aquello. Tuvieron que darle la razón, claro… pero el daño estaba hecho. Todos habían sido unos perfectos estúpidos. Ellos por consentirlo y Marco por callárselo. Sinceramente no sabía cómo iba a acabar todo aquello. Se terminó la cena rápidamente y les dio las buenas noches a todos antes de irse a hacer su ronda nocturna. La voz más valiosa de todas no estuvo allí para despedirle. Nada más salió a cubierta inspiró profundamente el aire húmedo de la noche y se transformó en fénix, alejándose del Moby Dick en la inmensidad del despejado cielo nocturno. La visibilidad era estupenda. No había barcos en el horizonte y las incipientes estrellas brillaban con increíble nitidez. Estuvo un par de horas sobrevolando el navío, mecido perezosamente por las corrientes de aire del sureste. Qué falta le hacía despejarse, aunque seguía sin estar tranquilo. No lo estaría hasta que…

Como aliados de sus pensamientos, sus ojos encontraron el motivo de su ansiedad. Reconocería aquella silueta en cualquier parte. De alguna manera, Ace había aparecido en la cubierta superior. Estaba sentado en el sitio de siempre y le miraba desde allí. Marco no podía distinguirlo claramente, pero sí podía ver su rostro alzado hacia el cielo. Y allí no había otra cosa que las estrellas y él. Descendió a su lado con más prisa de la que se había esperado de sí mismo, aunque cuando llegó fue consciente de que ni siquiera había pensado qué decir. Un largo y pesado silencio se asentó entre ellos. Ace había rodeado sus piernas con los brazos al oírle acercarse y sus ojos estaban ahora clavados en las tablas de cubierta. No parecía tener ninguna intención de hablar. Marco se sintió decepcionado. Si seguía enfadado con él por haberle dicho la verdad sólo era una muestra más de su inmadurez. Le dolía reconocer que había esperado algo mejor de él y que no había sido así. Se quedó de pie en el sitio, mirándole. Quizás lo mejor era no decir nada, o incluso que se fuese, pero ahora que por fin aparecía no quería perderle de vista. Sencillamente no quería dejarle solo. Le oyó suspirar.

-…Tú has sido sincero conmigo – murmuró con la voz quebrada -. Y yo… he sido un cretino presuntuoso – Ace escondió la cara entre sus piernas y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos -. He sido arrogante y estúpido.

Marco parpadeó. No supo qué decir. Se había resignado a que no podía esperar de Ace la madurez suficientepara escuchar aquello… y el alivio que sentía era demasiado grande para describirlo. Se sintió culpable por haber dudado de él.

-Lo siento. Siento haber… – Ace se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de seguir. Oyó a Marco moverse y se sorprendió cuando sintió que se agachaba ante él y el contacto de una de sus manos le hizo levantar la cabeza. Ace le miró con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos, sin consentirse derramar una sola lágrima. No se sentía con derecho a hacerlo. El primer comandante suspiró ante la visión derrotada del muchacho que hizo aparecer una pequeña y cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Era tu orgullo el que te impedía reconocerlo– le dijo con suavidad -. Todo lo demás tiene arreglo – le revolvió tiernamente el pelo -… He estado preocupado por ti. No quería ser duro contigo – admitió tras una pausa.

-Estoy bien – Ace se enderezó y esbozó una valiente sonrisa -. Es lo que me hacía falta – lo admitía de corazón. La mirada limpia de sus ojos se lo demostraba. Marco sonrió aún más. Aquél sí era su chico. No pudo evitarlo. Le pasó una mano por la mejilla afectuosamente. Ace era demasiado tierno.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cocina? – le sugirió -. Seguro que los chicos han dejado algo para ti – sólo de aludir a comida el estómago de Ace rugió desesperadamente. Se llevó una mano a la nuca todavía con aquella enorme sonrisa con pecas pintada en el rostro.

-¡Por favor!

Marco le revolvió el pelo otra vez y se levantaron. Cuando ya estaban en la cocina y Ace iba por su cuarta ración de carne con arroz, hizo una pausa. Levantó la vista hacia el primer comandante frente a él que había estado mirándole tranquilamente comer y tragó trabajosamente. El rubio le tendió un vaso de agua. Se lo había visto venir. Lo raro era que no se hubiera caído frito sobre el plato. Seguramente debía tener demasiada hambre para quedarse dormido. Sonrió para sí. Aquellas manías de Ace le hacían de lo más adorable.

-¡Uff…! ¡Gracias! – le dedicó una sonrisa radiante al acabar de beber. El primer comandante se la devolvió mientras se levantaba para llenarle el vaso de nuevo -… Marco – le llamó.

-Dime.

-Gracias – la expresión del primer comandante se endulzó involuntariamente -. Gracias por todo. Eres un buen amigo.

Dios. No podía ser cierto. Marco sintió cómo se le subían los colores. No sabía dónde meterse.

-¡Ha-ha-ha…! ¡Marco! ¿Estás…?

-¡Come y calla, niño! – exclamó hundiéndole la cabeza en el plato de arroz.

**.**

**.**

**Ji-ji-ji… ¡…y Marco se puso rojo! XD k mala soy****!**

**Andandara, gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que sigas disfrutando con ella tanto como yo =). **

**Contestando a la preguntilla, os digo que suelo subir ****todos los viernes**** un capítulo (o 2 si son muy cortos), aunque si no puedo por algo pos lo subo al día siguiente XD.**

**Nos vemos gente! Y no olvidéis comentar! ^^**

**Byeeee!**


	15. Verdad 15

**Qué hay x aki? Cada vez falta menos para el verano! XD Creo que cuando lleguen las vacaciones empezaré a subir los capítulos siempre de 2 en 2 XD**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 15:** **A grandes esfuerzos, grandes recompensas.**

Ace ya llevaba un año con ellos. Apenas tenía los diecinueve bien cumplidos y había crecido y madurado mucho en aquel tiempo. Todos habían sido testigos de sus increíbles progresos, especialmente desde que el primer comandante y él entrenaban juntos. Al principio estaban bastante preocupados al ver lo malparado que salía Ace de todo aquello; porque claro, ni Marco se contenía lo más mínimo para pelear con él, ni Ace era precisamente de los que controlaban su fuerza. Y es que el circo que montaban aquellos dos cuando entrenaban no era precisamente pequeño. Parecía que estaban más en una batalla campal que entrenando.

En una ocasión, Ace salió despedido de un extremo a otro de la cubierta y se estrelló contra el suelo hundiéndose dos pisos. No hacía falta decir que el susto que se llevó la tripulación no fue precisamente pequeño. Un corrillo de piratas blancos como la leche se reunió precipitadamente en torno al tremendo agujero, asomados a aquel foso de vigas rotas, astillas y nervios de acero. Ace salió tambaleándose de entre aquel amasijo hecho un auténtico Cristo.

-No es nada – aseguraba el muchacho lleno de cardenales y cortes -. No pasa nada, estoy bien, en serio – rechazó amablemente con una sonrisa las manos que se ofrecieron a ayudarle a salir y se dejó caer pesadamente a un lado para recobrar el aliento. En ese momento hubo un resplandor azulado más atrás y el comandante de la primera división apareció ante él, jadeante.

-¿Estás bien? – se agachó a su lado. Los ojos claros de Marco estaban fijos sólo en él, ignorando las puyas contra su persona que todos los demás presentes le estaban dedicando.

-¡Maldita sea, Marco! ¡¿Qué quieres, matarlo?

-¡Eso va a salir de tu bolsillo, bastardo!

-¡Que nos vas a matar al niño un día de estos!

-¡Que está bien, leñes! – se quejó el aludido mientras Ace soltaba una risita a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con complicidad.

-¡Porque tú lo digas!

-¡Si es que vais a lo loco!

-¡Anda y ahueca el ala de una vez, _ganso_!

-¡¿Quién ha dicho eso, me cago en sus muertos?

Marco se puso a discutir hecho un basilisco con algunos de los que estaban allí mientras el resto, Ace incluido, se reía a carcajadas del espectáculo. Al final acabaron todos riéndose sin control con las lágrimas saltadas olvidando el asunto… Aunque por supuesto Marco tuvo que pagar hasta el último Berry de la reparación.

Los meses siguieron pasando. Aquellas eran la clase de anécdotas que sacudían ocasionalmente el barco, acostumbrado ya de por sí a barbaridades de toda índole. Entonces, poco después de que derrotase al pirata Doma y su banda, empezaron a llegar a oídos de Ace unos rumores bastante inquietantes. Entre la tripulación circulaban comentarios sobre el puesto vacante de la comandancia de la segunda división. Al parecer llevaba casi quince años vacío… y la gente había hecho mención sobre la destreza del joven pirata con sombrero de vaquero y pecas que llevaba un año escaso allí. No era oficial, por supuesto, pero todo el mundo daba por hecho que él era el candidato perfecto y ninguno hacía ademán de ocultarlo a pesar de que _nadie_ le había dicho _nada_ oficialmente a ése respecto. Lo único que estaba claro era que el Moby Dick estaba lleno de marujas.

-¿Ser el comandante de la segunda división? – había repetido con confusión la primera vez que se lo dijeron.

-Ese puesto ha estado libre por mucho tiempo.

-Todos piensan que eres el indicado.

Al principio pensó… Bueno, al principio no se lo creyó, convencido de que era una broma de alguna clase, pero cuando pasaron unos cuantos días se convenció de que iba en serio y se empezó a sentir incómodo y ligeramente nervioso. Aquel día no llegó al primer turno del almuerzo, así que tuvo que esperar al segundo y ni Marco Ni Thatch comieron con él. Almorzó con el resto de la tripulación que estaba allí, pero hacia el final acabó de alguna manera solo con Teach, charlando tranquilamente. Era un hombre grandote y relleno que se pirraba por el pastel de frambuesas. Un buen tipo, bastante afable. El caso era que, al quedarse a solas con uno de los piratas más veteranos, no pudo evitar sacarle el tema.

-Oye, Teach.

-¿Hmf? Dime.

-Tú has pertenecido a esta banda desde el inicio, ¿verdad? ¿No te importa?

-Ha ha… Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo tengo una ambición diferente – Ace se quedó mirándole sin comprender mientras masticaba un tremendo pedazo de pan -. ¡Da lo mejor de ti, Comandante Ace! – exclamó Teach zanjando el asunto con una carcajada.

Tener el beneplácito de uno de los miembros más antiguos de la tripulación no calmó su ansiedad. Se pasó el resto de la tarde en su cuarto pensativamente sin hacer nada en especial. Estaba inseguro. No tenía ganas de entrenar ni ver a nadie. Necesitaba hablar con Marco o con Thatch de todo aquello, pero la verdad es que no tenía muy claro qué decir al respecto. Demonios, ¿qué esperaban de él? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Ace estaba hecho un lío. A él nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ser comandante…, al menos no en serio. Sólo de ver el peso que Marco cargaba sobre sus hombros le hacía pensárselo dos veces. El techo sobre su cama no le daba respuestas para las preguntas que no se atrevía a formular y acabó por adormecerse a media tarde y despertar a la hora de la cena. Subió al comedor arrastrando los pies con desgana. Sólo se animó un poco al encontrar al siempre risueño cuarto comandante esperándole en su mesa de siempre con aquella sonrisa fácil que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¡¿Qué hay, tigre? Por fin apareces.

-¿Me habéis estado buscando? – preguntó extrañado, sentándose.

-Nop, pero ya sabes que se te echa en falta – rió. Thatch se quedó mirándole mientras Ace paseaba la vista por la sala -. Marco ya ha cenado.

-Vaya – se le escapó un suspiro.

-Suéltalo – Ace le miró -. ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas unos días que estás que no estás – el chico parpadeó.

-Es que – lo pensó mejor -... Nada, no es nada.

Thatch no le insistió. Ace era como Marco para esas cosas, necesitaba tiempo para hablar cuando algo le preocupaba, o unas cuantas pintas de gran calibre. En ese momento llegó Izou con Vista y Jozu. Los cinco comenzaron una afable conversación, como todos los días, aunque Ace apenas hablaba y Marco no estaba. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Era bastante raro que se fuera tan temprano…

-…Sí, bueno, es que últimamente está un poco raro. No sé qué mosca le ha picado – alcanzó a oírle decir a Thatch cuando ya estaban terminando de cenar.

-¿No sabes qué le pasa? – preguntó Izou con evidente incredulidad.

-Nah, no suelta prenda. Está como ido.

-Por Marco no hay que preocuparse – comentó Vista con tranquilidad, levantándose -. Si fuera grave ya lo sabríamos, y si no lo es se le pasará pronto. No le deis vueltas.

-Tú tan pragmático como siempre, Vista.

-Es la verdad, él sabe cuidarse muy bien solo. Ya es mayorcito, ¿no os parece? – Vista miró a Ace y apoyó una de sus manazas en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente al ver la expresión aprensiva del muchacho -. No te preocupes, hoy no tenía hambre y sólo bajó para coger un par de manzanas. Le toca guardia, así que asómate por cubierta luego si quieres – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad antes de girarse al resto -. Pues, con vuestro permiso, el caballero se va a dormir.

-Yo también – Izou se levantó con elegancia.

-Pues yo voy a buscarme otro trozo de asado, que está tremendo – Jozu como siempre pensando con el estómago.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces, señores – comentó Thatch echándose hacia atrás en el banco y levantando su jarra en señal de despedida.

-Buenas noches – les deseó Ace con una suave sonrisa, sin excesiva alegría.

Los tres comandantes se fueron cada uno a lo suyo, dejándoles al castaño y a Ace un poco aislados de los demás piratas que había sentados por allí. Thatch no tardó en empezar a atacar lo que le quedaba de su asado con evidente entusiasmo. Parecía que no era sólo Jozu el que opinaba que estaba de toma pan y moja. Aparentemente, no se había dado cuenta de la inquietud del chico sentado a su lado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ace podía decir que había perdido el apetito. Después de estar un rato mareando su comida hasta que se quedó fría, se volvió hacia Thatch.

-Oye, Thatch.

-Dime.

-¿Tú no has probado ninguna Fruta?

-No, la verdad es que nunca he tenido la oportunidad – rió dejando de comer y limpiándose meticulosamente la perilla para asegurarse de que ninguna miga de pan se quedase en su barba -. Tampoco es que lo eche mucho en falta.

-Pero eres cuarto comandante…

-Por eso mismo te lo digo – el castaño sonrió con suficiencia -. No he comido ninguna, pero no por eso debes pensar que cuando el pelo piña y yo nos peleamos, soy el único que recibe – en ese momento soltó una estruendosa carcajada, como acordándose de algo especialmente tronchante -. Le he destrozado la cara un par de veces… aunque la mía tampoco salió precisamente bien parada.

Ace se quedó impresionado. Que un hombre normal y corriente tuviera la potencia y destreza suficiente para hacer frente a un usuario de Akuma no Mi era… _inquietante_. Y más aún pensando en un oponente como Marco. Thatch debía de tener una fuerza y una resistencia monstruosas.

-Es asombroso – comentó mirando de nuevo su plato inusitadamente intacto -. Los comandantes sois todos unos fuera de serie.

"Y no sé cómo piensan que yo…".

-Veras, Ace – Thatch entendió enseguida el sentido de toda aquella conversación. Parecía que al chico ya le habían llegado los rumores sobre el puesto vacío durante años de la comandancia del segundo escuadrón y que le habían propuesto a él para ocuparlo. Contuvo una sonrisa. De hecho, era él mismo quien se lo había comentado a Barbablanca en la reunión de comandantes de hacía poco. Había manifestado abiertamente que creía que Ace era plenamente capaz de asumir el cargo, y nadie le había contradicho -. Yo soy de los que piensan que las Frutas de Belcebú deben de ser más un complemento que un poder en sí mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que lo que vale un hombre no depende de la clase de ventajas que pueda obtener, ser fuerte no implica abusar de la fuerza. Y además…

-¡Ey, Thatch! ¡¿Puedes venir un segundo? – levantaron la vista. Unos piratas de su división le estaban haciendo gestos con la mano unas mesas más allá.

-¡Ya voy! – el cuarto comandante se volvió hacia Ace, que había apoyado la barbilla sobre la mesa con desgana -. Ace, si lo que tienes son dudas, creo que Marco podría aconsejarte mejor.

-Pero es que él está raro – Thatch se le quedó mirando. ¿Ace también se lo había notado?

-¡Comandante! – le llamaron otra vez.

-¡Y dale con las ansias, joder! ¡Que me he enterado a la primera, coño ya! ¡Esperaos un segundo y tenedme por ahí una pinta en condiciones u os vais a cagar! – suspiró con fastidio, levantándose -. Estos tíos no tienen remedio – Ace sonrió sin alegría y Thatch le revolvió el pelo haciéndole levantar la vista hacia él -. No seas tonto y ve a hablar con él. Eres su favorito, ¿recuerdas? A ti no puede negarte nada – Ace se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Qué dem…?

-¡Tengo que irme! – Thatch le dejó con la palabra en la boca marchándose con rapidez. Ace parpadeó con confusión. ¿A qué leches había venido eso?

**.**

**.**

**Hijo de perra el Thatch XD**

**Shinra, gracias x el review! XD yo tambn adoro a Thatch. ¡Y todavía no lo has visto todo! Espera y veras, t encantará ^^**

**Andandara! Te la contesto aquí xk como eres anónima, no t puedo enviar un privado XD. Y sí, ****¡tengo una recomendación estupenda para MarcoxAce! ****Para buscar parejas manga "raras", lo mejor es irse directamente a los buscadores japos de imágenes. Yo uso ****pixiv**** y te aseguro que es gloria bendita XD.**

**Mira: **

*************http:/ www . pixiv . net / tags . php*** (esto lo he tenido que pegar con espacios para que fanfiction no me banee XD, quitádselos u os dará fallo)**

**********? ****tag=%E3%82%A8%E3%83%BC%E3%83%9E%E3%83%AB**

**Ese primero es la lista de búsqueda de emaru (AxM). Los resultados son considerablemente más cortos si no los buscas por esta otra:**

**? tag=%E3%83%9E%E3%83%AB%E3%82%A8%E3%83%BC**

**Esta es la que nos interesa a XD. Es la lista marue (MxA) y es LARGA. Yo tengo una lista de autores favoritos, pero no puedo seguir colgando enlaces aquí o fanfiction me echará una buena XD.**

**Mis recomendaciones!**

**1º**

**Lo mejor que puedes hacer es instalarte la barra de google en el navegador para que te traduzca esas paginas automáticamente al español (así será un paseo x el parque!) y aparte de eso, abrirte una cuenta (tu correo y un nombre inventado, vaya) xk si no, no te muestra más de 10 pgns de resultados (x ejemplo, de marue hay más de 40 en realidad. Sk es una putada XD. Y si buscas sólo Ace, yo voy x la 500 y pico y aún no he terminado XD)**

**2º**

**En el panel de búsqueda pixiv, escribe lo que quieras encontrar con hiragana o katakana. Te vas a la Wikipedia y copia-pega las letritas japos del nombre original del personaje o serie X. es que si lo pones en románico (occidental) no te va a salir una mierda XD.**

**Si tienes problemas (tú o cualquier otra persona XD), siempre podéis mandarme un review o un privado para contestaros (aunk tendríais que estar registrados. Los anónimos no pueden contestarse). **

**Un saludo a todos! No olvidéis comentar! ^^**

**Byeeee!**


	16. Verdad 16

**Saludos! ^^. Dios, que ganas de acabar este curso ya, joder! (la facultad m trae d cabeza T.T)**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 16: ****El hombre más noble es digno pero ****no orgulloso; el inferior es orgulloso, pero no es digno.**

Se había quedado solo otra vez. No tenía ganas de estar con el resto de la tripulación, pero tampoco quería irse a su camarote. Le apetecía salir a cubierta. Quería un poco de soledad mientras tomaba el aire, aunque sabía que por allí no podría encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Aun así se encaminó a fuera e inspiró profundamente una bocanada de aire. Ya habían echado el ancla y recogido las velas para pasar la noche, pero todavía había bastante gente rondando por allí antes de irse a dormir. Se dio una vuelta por cubierta respondiendo a algún saludo ocasional con un gesto y alguna que otra pequeña sonrisa mientras buscaba un sitio donde sentarse más o menos aislado. Parecía que no podía esperar mucho y empezó a renunciar a la esperanza de encontrar un rinconcito de paz cuando al levantar la vista al cielo se fijó en la torre del vigía del palo mayor. Los de mesana y trinquete también las tenían, pero no estaban tan altas como la del mástil mayor. Recordó que esa noche Marco hacía la guardia. Allí arriba no debía haber nadie, todo el mundo sabía que el fénix siempre hacía sus rondas volando de acá para allá, así que se bastaba él sólo para cubrir el turno en vez de los habituales tres vigías que se apostaban en cada una de ellas.

Empezó a escalar la toldilla de estribor y después de un par de minutos subiendo por la red alcanzó la torre de vigía. Era un espacio pequeño y circular en torno al palo mayor, lejos de las voces y el barullo de abajo. Justo lo que necesitaba. Se acomodó sentado en la baranda. Al estar más alto se notaba mucho más el vaivén del barco acunado sobre las olas, meciéndose al compás del viento y la marea. Ace se quedó allí viendo cómo los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían hundiéndose en el horizonte hasta que el mar y el cielo dejaron de poder distinguirse, sumergidos en la oscuridad incipiente de la noche. Los farolillos del Moby Dick se encendieron en cubierta, y Ace sonrió cuando una tenue luz azulada en el cielo dio señal de que Marco estaba cumpliendo su ronda rutinaria. Se preguntó si se daría cuenta de que estaba allí, aunque al caer en la cuenta de que no había farolillos en los mástiles era poco probable que le hubiese visto. Se entretuvo en seguir con la mirada los movimientos del ave fénix que planeaba sobre su cabeza en el cielo nocturno. Por una vez, ver al primer comandante sobrevolando el Moby Dick no consiguió hacerle evadirse como siempre como solía.

Marco nunca había presumido ni abusado de sus habilidades ante sus subordinados. Fanfarronear no iba con él. Era consciente de ser un excelente luchador con o sin Fruta del Diablo, pero eso no le daba derecho a esclavizar a sus inferiores. Puede que sólo unas contadas personas pudieran vérselas con él en el Moby Dick en igualdad de condiciones, pero Marco se sentía parte de la tripulación, no superior a ellos. Eran sus iguales, sus hermanos, hijos del mismo padre.

Ace estuvo allí arriba hasta bien entrada la noche, y cuando se cansó de estar sentado en la balaustrada del puesto de vigilancia se dejó caer dentro del cubículo y apoyó la espalda en el enorme mástil mirando las estrellas. Después de todo un día pensando nerviosamente en esto y aquello, el balanceo del barco le adormeció y empezó a hacerle cabecear de vez en cuando. La brisilla era agradable y refrescante, así que no le apetecía enclaustrarse otra vez en su cuarto. Bostezó. En verdad si se quedaba allí dormido nadie le iba a echar en falta, o al menos eso pensaba entornando los ojos pesadamente. El sol le despertaría temprano, así que no se perdería el desayuno y podría hablar con… Sintió el aire arremolinarse a su izquierda y la madera vibró suavemente cuando unos pies se posaron en ella lo menos bruscamente posible. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo aquellas alas de llameantes plumas azules se extinguían para dar paso a dos brazos perfectamente humanos. Se enderezó recostándose pesadamente en el palo mayor. Hacía rato que se había ido deslizando hasta estar prácticamente tumbado, pero no se había sentado por pereza y sueño.

Marco se quedó mirándole un instante y se llevó una mano a su nuca rapada paseando la vista por el cielo nocturno cuando Ace le devolvió la mirada. Había estado desaparecido en combate todo el día, pero antes de empezar el turno de guardia se encontró con Thatch y le preguntó por él intentando aparentar que no se había dado cuenta. El muy cretino esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ha cenado con nosotros. Le dije que fuera a buscarte.

-¿A buscarme?

-Seh. Ya se ha enterado de que le propuse para comandante, aunque no sabe que fui yo – se le escapó una risita -. El caso es que parece que no lo lleva muy bien. Deberías hablar con él.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-¿Estás tonto? – le regañó, divertido. Marco se quedó esperando a que él mismo respondiera a su propia pregunta, pero el muy hijo de perra se había pirado antes de que se diese cuenta diciendo no sé qué historia de que "le llamaba su escuadrón". ¿Con quién mierda se creía ése que hablaba? Como si él no supiera que se escabullía cada vez que podía.

Marco puso mala cara y se fue a lo suyo. Cuando anocheció salió a cubierta. Echó un vistazo por allí, pero no vio rastro de Ace. Un punto menos para aquel tupé sabelotodo. Saltó del castillo de popa a la cubierta inferior, transformándose en la caída y remontando el vuelo hacia cielo abierto. En realidad él también se había dado cuenta de que algo debía pasarle, pero a diferencia de Thatch no le había sacado el tema. En esas cosas el cuarto comandante siempre le ganaba, tenía un don de gentes incomparable. Marco sonrió suavemente acordándose de aquel bastardo. Mientras hacía guardia había pensado que por una vez no iba a tener razón, porque Ace no estaba allí, pero una de las veces que pasó cerca del puesto de vigía del palo mayor había visto un bulto dentro. Dio un par de vueltas más para cerciorarse, descubriendo quién era el que se estaba quedando dormido allá arriba. Esperó un rato, pero poco después descendió a su lado.

-…Marco – se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato allí de pie mirando el vacío sin hacer nada. Aquellos absorbentes ojos negros le estaban mirando con vacilación. Marco parpadeó.

-Dime.

-¿Quién fue el comandante de la segunda división? – el rubio le miró sin llegar a disimular del todo un brillo de intuición en sus ojos.

"¿Es que todo el mundo lo sabe menos yo?". Se preguntó Ace, mosqueado. "¿No se supone que es _a_ _mí_ a quien deberían decirle esas cosas? Medio barco ya está al tanto de todo y yo sin enterarme de nada". Un momento. ¿Había pensado medio barco? Iluso de él. Seguro que hasta el perro de Barbablanca se había enterado. Marco interrumpió sus pensamientos acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas recostando la espalda en el mástil y cerró los ojos un instante, cansado. Sus hombros casi se tocaban, de hecho el balanceo del barco les hacía apoyarse el uno en el otro intermitentemente sin que pudiesen evitarlo. Ace se quedó mirándole, observando el extraño matiz que daba la luna a su piel bronceada. Era la primera vez que veía al primer comandante relajarse. La expresión de su rostro se suavizaba mucho cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. Le pareció extrañamente… atrayente. En ese momento Marco sonrió suavemente, como reviviendo un recuerdo de muchos años atrás. No, no era un hombre extraordinariamente apuesto. Muchos le consideraban incluso feo, pero en ese momento le pareció el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Se estremeció visiblemente cuando se sorprendió confesándose aquello y un ligero rubor acudió a sus mejillas. Dio mil gracias a que fuese de noche y a que Marco tuviese los ojos cerrados para no verle.

-…Fue una mujer fantástica y una espléndida guerrera – contestó por fin con un triste susurro, abriendo los ojos para mirarle. Ace apartó la vista con brusquedad.

-¿Qué… le pasó?

-Murió cumpliendo orgullosamente con su deber.

"El deber". Pensó Ace. La responsabilidad de cientos de vidas a cargo de unas pocas personas. Tenía que reconocer que la idea le imponía un poco… Mucho. Bastante. Dios, estaba cagado.

-Marco, la verdad es – se detuvo revolviéndose el pelo con nerviosismo -… La verdad es que estoy un poco abrumado… No creo que esté a la altura… y todos…

-No te puedo decir que la gente no esperará grandes cosas de ti – le recordó con suavidad aunque firmemente -, pero puedo decirte que no lo esperan en vano.

-Pero, ella…

-_Ella_ ya no está aquí. No eres un sustituto ni un reemplazo. Nuestra tripulación te admira, admira tu perseverancia y tu coraje. Padre no te lo pediría si no pensase que estás preparado… Y no es sólo él quien lo piensa – Ace levantó la vista hacia él -. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, y creo sinceramente que eres capaz de hacerlo. Serás un comandante del segundo escuadrón como nunca se ha visto.

Ace se quedó mirándole sin ser capaz de disimular su sorpresa. Marco estaba orgulloso… Cuando agachó el rostro abrumado por aquel sentimiento de cordialidad y afecto, sintió que le revolvía el pelo con suavidad, animándole a levantar la vista. El primer comandante sonrió cariñosamente. Ace le correspondió. Creyó que iba a decirle algo más, pero en su lugar le pasó el brazo por la espalda, rodeándole con suavidad y atrayéndole a su lado. Sintió su corazón desbocarse, pero se recostó en su hombro cerrando los ojos. Marco le hacía sentirse seguro. Le reconfortaba. Notó que el abrazo del primer comandante se fortalecía. Suspiró.

Marco vaciló, pero Ace no se apartó cuando le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sino que se acomodó contra él agradeciendo silenciosamente el gesto. Fortaleció el abrazo y ladeó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la de él, estrechando el contacto de sus cuerpos. Se quedaron allí sentados, en silencio. Se había hecho mayor tan rápido… Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos aquel año, y tanto él como Thatch habían estado siempre a su lado, apoyándole junto a todos los demás. El tiempo había pasado casi sin que se diera cuenta, y Ace ya era casi un hombre. Había conseguido superar los defectos de su orgullo y su arrogancia y controlar exitosamente el ardor de sus cabreos. Pese a todo Marco siempre se había preocupado por él. Eso nunca cambiaría, pero había llegado el momento de que todos los esfuerzos de Ace fueran recompensados. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Acomodó la mejilla contra su pelo. Le gustaba lo suave que era. Inspiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo el calor del cuerpo de Ace se unía al suyo. Ése era el chico por el que sentía aquel cariño especial, el que se había esforzado para superarse a sí mismo.

**.**

**.**

**Este capítulo siempre me ha parecido de los más tiernos que he escrito. No pasa gran cosa, claro… pero es bonito *^^*. Espero que os guste el pequeño caramelo, aún tengo unos cuantos más azucarillos que ofreceros XD**

**¡Muchas gracias x vuestros coments! Es una alegría ver que os está gustando ^^**


	17. Verdad 17

**Muy buenas a todos! A una semana de libertad, atravieso una crisis de falta de tiempo y muchos trabajos que hacer! Pero sobreviviré ^^. **

**En este capítulo pasan muchas cositas, han sido 6 páginas de Word, asin k no os quejéis, eh? XD **

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 17: Los hijos de ruin padre toman el apellido de la madre. **

Ace llevaba con Marco en el puesto de vigía al menos una hora. El primer comandante le dijo un par de veces que debería irse a dormir o mañana tendría que rescatar más de una vez su cabeza de dentro de su desayuno, y es que era muy triste que alguien como él pudiera morirse por algo tan estúpido como ser asfixiado por su propia comida. Ambos rieron con las bromas y siguieron y siguieron hablando incansablemente hasta que ya tenían que ser las tres de la mañana bien pasadas. Ace se sentía tan bien con él que no quería irse, y Marco parecía haberse olvidado totalmente de su turno de ronda. Menos mal que hacía las guardias él solo, porque si alguien pillase al primer comandante haciendo novillos, aparte de no creérselo, se le caería el pelo.

Se miraron. Marco tenía una expresión extrañísima viniendo de él. Sonreía totalmente relajado, divertido por todo lo que Ace le había estado contando de su desastroso hermano pequeño. Había una expresión muy dulce en su rostro cuando tendió una mano hacia él para revolverle el pelo como siempre hacía y decirle que se fuese ya, recordándole lo tarde que era. Ace se sintió extrañamente querido. El sentimiento le pilló por sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo… se tomaban tantas confianzas? No lo recordaba. Marco siempre había sido muy amable y cariñoso con él. No era tan efusivo como el resto de la tripulación, es cierto, pero lo que sentía no era menos profundo. Él normalmente era firme y serio con todos, pero allí estaban solos y nadie les molestaría. Quizás por eso, por una vez, le sentía más cercano que nunca. Era una persona cálida a pesar de su distancia, y con un sentido del humor muy divertido… por no decir que tenía una sonrisa maravillosa.

-Hey – Marco chasqueó los dedos ante sus ojos devolviéndole a la realidad. Ace parpadeó antes de volver a mirarle -. Te estás quedando frito, Ace, ya en serio. Yo tengo que acabar la ronda y tú deberías irte a la cama antes de que te caigas de sueño por el pasillo – rió.

-Mhf… Supongo que sí – se llevó una mano a la nuca, acariciándose el pelo. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta. El brazo de Marco dejó de rodearle, y Ace se estremeció ligeramente ante la ausencia de aquel calor cuando el primer comandante se separó de él y se levantó. Le imitó con un sentimiento muy parecido a la soledad.

-Y Ace – levantó la vista hacia él. Se había apoyado en la balaustrada del vigía y tenía una expresión ligeramente más seria -. No olvides lo que te dije antes.

Ace asintió. El puesto de comandante. Ser comandante de la segunda división, el segundo comandante de Barbablanca… Agachó el rostro atormentado por los pensamientos que realmente le angustiaban, pero recordando que no estaba solo volvió a mirar a Marco con una valiente sonrisa.

-Lo pensaré – le aseguró, comenzando a bajar por la red esquivando su mirada inquisitiva -. ¡Y buenas noches!

-…Buenas noches – alcanzó a oír.

Unos segundos después un llameante fénix azul iluminaba el cielo, volando en círculos en torno al enorme Moby Dick. Cuando Ace llegó al suelo levantó la vista hacia arriba. Se le escapó un suspiro de tristeza. La confianza que Marco tenía en él le mortificaba… porque guardaba un secreto que ni siquiera a él había podido contarle. Thatch tampoco lo sabía, nadie lo sabía, pero… de alguna manera había llegado a un punto en el que no podía ocultarlo más tiempo. Sentía que les estaba traicionando. No sería justo para ninguno de los piratas de Barbablanca que le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. La única tripulación que estuvo jamás en igualdad de condiciones con la de Gold D. Roger… Ace apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar aquel nombre, ese maldito nombre que tanta rabia despertaba en su ser. Él quería quedarse, deseaba de todo corazón ser un pirata de Shirohige toda su vida, pero aquel pequeño secreto que escondía podría costarle el destierro apenas contarlo. Sólo de pensar en ser despreciado por todos ellos una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el pecho, pero Barbablanca merecía saberlo. Le había dado un lugar al que llamar hogar, una familia y una vida que le llenaba completamente. Él era muy feliz allí, lamentaría de veras tener que irse. No podía imaginarse una vida distinta fuera del Moby Dick. Sin sus compañeros, sin Thatch, sin Marco…

"No seas cobarde, Ace". Le recordó una voz con firmeza. "Prometiste no arrepentirte nunca de tus decisiones y llevar una vida sin remordimientos. Esto es algo que sabías que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, afróntalo".

Inspiró profundamente sintiéndose totalmente derrotado. No podía aceptar el puesto de comandante estando así. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ignorándolo. Tragó saliva mientras echaba a andar por cubierta. Vio una luz tenue en el castillo de popa. Barbablanca estaba despierto. Sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza y se reprendió por ello duramente, pero se quedó mirando hacia allí sin moverse del sitio. Quizás lo mejor era solucionar todo aquello de una vez. Era estúpido retrasar lo inevitable… y demasiado cobarde viniendo de él. Después de dudar un último instante dirigió sus pasos hacia allí hasta estar delante de la puerta. Se detuvo. Probablemente su vida tal y como la conocía estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre, para bien o para mal. Suspiró y cerró los ojos obligándose a serenarse. Aceptaría el destino que su Padre decidiera para él. En cualquier caso, había merecido la pena estar allí. Estaba orgulloso de haber tenido el honor de pertenecer a su banda y llevar su marca en la espalda. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, Ace llamó firmemente a la puerta.

-Padre, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Ace? – le escuchó carraspear -. Por supuesto, pasa.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó a los pies del tremendo lecho cuando Barbablanca se lo ofreció, acomodándose en su enorme cama dispuesto a escucharle.

-Cuéntame, hijo mío.

-Me han dicho que… me han propuesto para un puesto en la comandancia – empezó con lentitud sin estar muy seguro de qué decir. Shirohige rió entre dientes.

-Gurara… Sí, es cierto. Y espero que aceptes el ofrecimiento – Ace se encogió ligeramente al escucharle. Apretó los puños.

-Padre, hay algo que tengo que decirte – Barbablanca le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad. Ace respiró hondo después de una pausa -… Soy hijo bastardo de Gold D. Roger.

Su alma se estremeció al decir aquello. Cómo lo odiaba. Cómo odiaba que tuviera que haber nacido así y llevar su sangre. La sangre de un hombre que jamás fue su padre y al que nunca conoció. Aquel hombre por cuya culpa él tenía que vivir atormentado. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y bajó la mirada sintiéndose profundamente humillado. Hubo un breve silencio en el que ninguno de ellos dijo nada hasta que finalmente Shirohige tomó la palabra.

-Ya veo... Qué sorpresa, así que de eso se trataba – lo realmente sorprendente era que Barbablanca no parecía para nada sorprendido. Simplemente se limitó a beber otro trago de sake con tranquilidad. Ace mantuvo la vista fija en sus manos con el ceño fruncido tristemente -. Tu carácter es muy diferente del de Roger – añadió el capitán pensativamente.

-…Era tu enemigo, ¿no? ¿No me pedirás que me vaya? – temía la respuesta, pero la necesitaba desesperadamente. Necesitaba saberlo con todo su ser. Barbablanca sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo que has dicho es algo importante, pero a la vez muy insignificante – concluyó con firmeza. Ace le miró sin comprender -. No importa quién es tu padre. Todos somos hijos del mar. ¡Gurarara ra…Gura rararará!

La cara de Ace hizo reír a Barbablanca, y la risa de su capitán arrancó una sonrisa aliviada al chico joven. Se había emocionado ligeramente. En vez de preguntarle cómo lo sabía o cómo era siquiera posible lo que le acababa de decir, le había creído. No había preguntado nada…

Le había aceptado tal y como era.

.

-¡Rápido! ¡Que ya va a salir!

-¿pero ya, _ya_?

-Mierda, ¿alguien ha visto a Thatch?

-Estoy aquí, subnormal.

-Joder, no me metas el jodido tupé en la cara, coño.

-Y tú reza porque no te meta una patada en el culo, payaso.

-¿Queréis dejarlo ya de una vez? – siseó alguien de mala hostia.

-¡Está aquí, está aquí!

Haruta vino alegremente dando pequeños saltitos junto a Jozu, lo cual destacaba su diminuta estatura. Entre eso y su casaca verde pistacho parecía un duendecillo del bosque. Se armó un pequeño revuelo en cubierta mientras todos los ojos se volvían hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo de los camarotes de la tripulación, esperando ver a Ace acompañado por Vista de un momento a otro.

-¡Callaos ya, que os van a oír!

-¡La puerta, la puerta…!

Unas enormes sonrisas ocuparon sus rostros cuando un Ace totalmente descuadrado se quedó de pie delante de toda la tripulación de Barbablanca que estaba allí con jarras rebosantes de bebida en la mano. La cubierta estaba llena de gente. Había un banquete digno de un rey y más alcohol del que podían beber para todos ellos. Así que por eso habían estado tan raros toda la mañana. Ace estaba boquiabierto y fue totalmente incapaz de decir palabra aunque era evidente que se lo esperaban. Una voz familiar salió en su ayuda.

-¡A partir de ahora Ace es el comandante de la Segunda División!

_-¡KAMPAI!_

_-¡Que corra el rooon…!_

Miró aliviado a Marco, que alzó su jarra con una satisfacción para nada disimulada. Barbablanca asintió a su lado, secundando su gesto orgullosamente. Los piratas brindaron en su honor con alegría y los músicos empezaron a tocar para poner aquello en ambiente. Parecían más que dispuestos a que la fiesta durase todo el día. La mirada de Ace recorrió incrédula las caras de todos sus compañeros, que le sonreían radiantes bajo el cálido sol del mediodía. Marco apareció a su lado y le pasó un brazo por el hombro con una sonrisa, encasquetándole un tremendo trozo de ternera en la boca.

-¡Tú eres el festejado, no pongas esa cara! ¡Vamos! – aquello le recordó que ayer prácticamente no había probado bocado en todo el día. Dios, tenía un hambre de lobo.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces para sentarse allí mismo y ponerse a devorar como un animal todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Estuvo comiendo a dos manos un buen rato hasta que llegó un momento en el que tenía la boca tan llena de comida que estuvo a punto de asfixiarse. Oyó a Thatch hablarle y una jarra apareció oportunamente ante él.

-¡Ten! - bebió con un ansia tremenda hasta terminarse la pinta con un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción. Hubo algunas risas de fondo y el castaño sonrió incrédulo -. Je, je… Oye, cálmate, la comida no se irá a ningún lado. Este banquete es por ti, así que…

No llegó a terminar la frase. Ace cayó fulminado por un ataque de narcolepsia aguda allí mismo. Su cabeza se desplomó inerte sobre su hombro derecho y un moco gigante comenzó a hincharse y deshincharse intermitentemente con cada uno de sus ronquidos dejando al cuarto comandante por los suelos.

_-¡SE DURMIÓ!_

Se quedaron rotos. Marco sonrió divertido detrás de un Thatch totalmente estupefacto. Como había estado hasta las tantas de la noche con él en el puesto de vigía y después con Padre, el chico estaba que se caía por los suelos de sueño. Rió por lo bajo. Verdaderamente Ace nunca cambiaría, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

**.**

**.**

…**Y ya está! XD hemos llegado oficialmente a la mitad de la historia! (31 caps aprox. Si, tenéis para largo… más que ná xk ya ando con la segunda part XD).**

**Hasta la semana que viene y gracias x leer! ^^**


	18. Verdad 18

**¡Siento subir tan tarde hoy! La resaca de san juan no perdona XDDD**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 18: La vida es demasiado corta para tomarla en serio y demasiado injusta para tomarla a broma. **

_-¡MARCO!_

El primer comandante se tensó cuando escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre en cubierta, y se tranquilizó de nuevo cuando Ace respondió a voz en grito con _"¡POLO!"_ y estallaron algunas carcajadas aisladas. Dios lo maldiga. _Alguien_ se había inventado un juego muy particular para entretenerse las soleadas mañanas de trabajo en la cubierta del Moby Dick. Y cuando decía _alguien_, se refería a un muchacho moreno con pecas y sombrero de vaquero. El primer día no le había importado. De hecho llegó hasta a hacerle gracia verles divertirse con algo tan absurdo, pero cuando pasaron las semanas y todo el mundo seguía de guasa con lo mismo empezó a estar harto. Era una venganza personal. Lo veía en sus ojos negros cuando coincidían mirándose y le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con sibilina satisfacción. El muy bastardo sabía que le cabreaba, y mucho. Marco sabía perfectamente de qué iba la cosa.

Todo comenzó durante un almuerzo en el comedor. Los comandantes estaban sentados a lo largo de una de las enormes mesas y Marco estaba dando instrucciones para la respuesta a un desafío que les había lanzado una banda de piratas que por tener una pequeña flotilla de barcos ya se creían los amos del mundo. Qué pardillos. Bueno, el caso era que él estaba hablando tranquilamente con algunos papeles al respecto en los que había estado trabajando la tarde anterior mientras los demás comían y llegó un momento en que empezó a darle la impresión de que aquella gente estaba pasando descaradamente de él. O eso, o tenía monos en la cara. Marco empezó a ponerse mosca con el asunto al estar allí de pie sin enterarse de a qué coño venían aquellas miraditas y esas risas por lo bajini, pero él siguió a lo suyo hasta que no pudo más.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! – dejó las hojas en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos atrayendo todas las miradas -. ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo? ¡Esto es importante y creo que la pared de enfrente me está haciendo más caso!

-Ay, Marco, déjanos comer tranquilos que el día es muy largo – le replicó Thatch con una sonrisa chistosa. Marco se dio cuenta de que aquella gente seguía engullendo a dos carrillos mientras él les regañaba.

-¡¿Pero queréis dejar de comer, malditos muertos de hambre?

-Qué grosero, gritando en la mesa – comentó Izou limpiándose recatadamente los labios con la servilleta.

-Sep, no tienes modales – añadió Vista uniéndose discretamente a la broma.

-¡Vosotros sois los que no tenéis modales! – se quejó, exasperado -. Los comandantes somos los que tenemos que dar ejemplo a todos estos – hizo un ademán por encima de su hombro a las mesas restantes del comedor.

-Claro, Marco, claro – Thatch estaba que si no se reía reventaba… igual que todos los demás. Parecía que iban a estallar a carcajadas de un momento a otro.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? – preguntó, desquiciado perdido ya con la guasa que se traía la comandancia.

-Bueno...

No pudieron más. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a un extremo de la mesa y Marco estiró el cuello para ver el motivo de toda aquella historia. La expresión del primer comandante se volvió siniestra. Tranquilamente dormido aunque con la cabeza hacia atrás para variar, Ace había caído, tenedor en mano, presa de uno de sus habituales ataques de narcolepsia. Aparentemente, poco después de que Marco empezase a soltar el sermón. Tenía la boca totalmente abierta llena de comida. Roncaba y un pequeño moquillo de su nariz estaba formando una pompa gigantesca que se hinchaba y deshinchaba intermitentemente con cada plácida respiración. Si es que tenía que dar el cante hiciera lo que hiciese. El primer comandante inspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia aquella zona seguido por catorce pares de ojos que no se querían perder detalle por nada del mundo. Se detuvo al lado de Ace, mirándole fijamente antes de levantar la vista hacia los demás con aparente tranquilidad.

-…Ya os tengo dicho a todos – comenzó, llevando una mano al pelo ondulado del muchacho dormido y hundiendo en él los dedos suavemente. El tierno gesto arrancó algunas sonrisas a los presentes -… _¡Que hay que dar ejemplo, joder!_

Los comandantes contemplaron pasmados cómo Marco agarraba a Ace por la nuca y estrellaba su cabeza contra su plato de comida con tanta fuerza que la mesa crujió y se abrieron un par de grietas y todo. Los ojos se les salieron de las órbitas y se quedaron con unas bocas kilométricamente abiertas.

-A ver si se os quita ya la tontería – concluyó, recolocándose la camisa. Marco se sacudió las manos mientras se montaba un revuelo tremendo y el resto de comandantes se levantaba para hacer un corrillo entorno al chaval, que aparentemente se había quedado k.o en el sitio.

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?_

_-¡PSICÓPATA!_

_-¡¿ESTÁS MAJARA O QUÉ?_

_-¡ERES UN PUTO ENFERMO!_

_-¡DEGENERADO!_

-Eh – la mirada mortal de Marco les hizo callar de golpe -, que está dormido, joder. No gritéis tanto.

_-¡Y UNA MIERDA!_

_-¡TÍO TÚ ESTÁS FATAL!_

-Uf… ¿Qué pasa…? – Ace se sentó con la cara llena de carne en salsa y expresión somnolienta -… ¿Por qué gritáis tanto?

-_¡QUE NO TE ENTERAS DE NADA, COÑO!_ – Ace se encogió cuando se llevó media docena de collejas y más de una palabra nada bonita.

Marco dejó a un lado los informes que estaba leyendo y se reclinó en la silla de su escritorio cerrando sus cansados ojos con una suave sonrisa al recordar la cara estupefacta que puso el chico de pelo negro y pecas cuando le dijeron lo que había hecho el primer comandante con su cabeza. Ace no se había hecho daño, claro, pero prometió que se cobraría su venganza… y lo estaba haciendo. Aquella gente estaba como un cencerro, así que en cuanto les propuso aquel estúpido juego se volvieron locos y no tardaron ni cinco minutos en seguirle el rollo. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto llegados a ese punto. Ace no tenía maldad, pero sabía muy bien cómo fastidiarle. No es que siguiera igual de crío que antes metiéndose en gresca por todo; el caso era que cuando lo hacía, lo hacía a lo grande. Suspiró. Ace estaba en la plenitud de su vida. Tenía una facilidad desesperante para meterse en líos, y también para salir de ellos si le daba la gana. En verdad había crecido mucho. Era musculoso y extraordinariamente fuerte con y sin Akuma no Mi. Marco le veía más mayor, más maduro. El potencial de Ace era realmente terrible a todos los niveles, así que realmente no debería tener por qué preocuparse por él… y sin embargo lo hacía. Era algo de lo que había venido dándose cuenta últimamente, y le incomodaba. Era un sentimiento insoportablemente patente.

**.**

**.**

**Mmmh… ningún comentario especial a este cap XD. En realidad es "relleno"… esk vi una tira cómica japo contando algo similar de estos dos y no pude resistirm XD**

**Shinra, alegría leerte, gracias x el review! ^^**


	19. Verdad 19

**Saludos una semana más! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 19: El afecto no sabe de ningún otro sentimiento que no sea él mismo. Ésa es quizás toda su grandeza... y también toda su miseria.**

-¡Ven aquí, perro de mierda! – vociferó una voz juvenil -. ¡Stefan!

Todos los piratas que estaban allí en ese momento se rieron a carcajadas viendo cómo el comandante de la segunda división perseguía cómicamente por cubierta al perro de Barbablanca. Stefan era blanco, juguetón y mullidito. Parecía de peluche y era la cosa más mona _y_ _manipuladora_ que había en todo el Moby Dick. Aquel chucho era el perro más mimado, cuidado y malcriado de todo Grand Line. No había pirata al que no se le cayese la baba con él, pero el caso era que ahora estaba comidito de mierda y pedía a gritos que le diesen un baño de aúpa. Ace se lo había llevado con él en su excursión por la isla tropical que acababan de dejar atrás y habían vuelto los dos hechos unos auténticos trapos. Bonito, lo que se dice bonito, no estaba.

-Ese perro apesta – había comentado Izou nada más verlos subir por la pasarela del barco cubriéndose medio rostro con su abanico y un gesto mohíno.

-Cielo santo, Ace, ¿de dónde venís? – añadió Thatch con guasa algo más allá. Ayudaba a llevar unos fardos a la cocina y se paró a hablar "casualmente" con ellos haciéndole un par de carantoñas al cachorro que jugueteaba a sus pies. Qué poco le gustaba trabajar a aquel hombre -. Más te vale lavarlo o Barbablanca se va a pillar un pronto muy malo cuando vea cómo lo has dejado.

-¡Si está así es por su culpa! – se quejó Ace indignado -. ¡Me ha hecho patearme media selva detrás de un tigre gigante! ¡Se lo habría merendado!

-¡Qué tigre ni tigre! ¿Quieres que te recuerde quién se emperró en darle un paseo?

-No – respondió enfurruñado con la boca chica.

-Entonces achucha ahí y lávalo, que está que da pena verlo.

-Seeeh…

Los piratas le dejaron una tina de madera para meterlo dentro y Ace la había llenado de agua tibia y espuma bajo una atenta mirada perruna de circunstancias. Sí. Stefan _odiaba_ bañarse. Tendría que haberlo recordado antes de meterlo en el barreño. Después de sumergirlo la primera vez y aprovechando un despiste del chico, había pegado un brinco y se había escapado chorreando agua y llenándolo todo de espuma allá por donde pasaba como alma que lleva el diablo. Así que en ésas estaba Ace, corriendo detrás de él sin que ninguno de aquellos bastardos hiciera otra cosa que apartarse a su paso para no mojarse y seguir partiéndose la caja con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Cuando pillase al puto perro y le diese el baño de su vida se iban a enterar. Ace se resbaló al llegar a popa y dar la curva para seguir corriendo tras él de nuevo hacia proa por estribor. Stefan le había puesto perdido de agua, espuma y jabón y no podía dar dos pasos sin que su integridad física corriera peligro, más aún por no tener las botas puestas.

Marco le vio pasar desde el castillo de popa y se quedó mirándole mientras se alejaba corriendo y dando gritos. Stefan ladraba indignado varios metros por delante y ambos dejaron un reguero de agua espumosa y salpicaduras por todas partes. Se le escapó una enternecida sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la balaustrada para no perderse el espectáculo. Ace era dulce y joven, no importaba cuánto le desagradase escucharlo. La tripulación se entretuvo en pincharlo con ese tipo de comentario los primeros meses que se unió a los piratas de Barbablanca y no importaba lo mucho que les gritase y persiguiera echando chispas por cubierta para hacerles callar, pero por lo demás siempre estaba contento. Lo único que podía borrar su sonrisa era algo que le hiciera reír. Su alegría era tan contagiosa que los piratas de Shirohige podían contar con los dedos de una mano los momentos de tristeza que habían pasado en el año que llevaba con ellos como miembro de pleno derecho de su banda. Ace era atento y amable con todos, y ascender a comandante no le había cambiado lo más mínimo. Seguía comiendo con voracidad, teniendo sus habituales ataques de narcolepsia imprevisible, bromeando y haciendo el vago por cubierta mientras no hubiese nada interesante que hacer. Y, sin embargo, Marco había comenzado a notar con el tiempo cosas sobre él, como… _más_ de lo que se suponía que debería.

Se dio cuenta de que empezó a fijarse más en Ace, y de que le atraía todo cuanto veía en él. Su actitud pendenciera para llamar su atención, sus preocupantemente _adorables_ ataques de narcolepsia o pequeños detalles como sus cambios de expresión cuandoquiera que hablase con él. El brillo de sus ojos cuando le miraba, su forma de sonreír, sus pequitas, sus labios… ¡Wow! ¡Quieto ahí! Se maldijo duramente cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a recorrer mentalmente su cuerpo con _torturadora_ precisión. Suspiró abrumado. Siempre había sentido un cariño especial por él, era cierto, pero aquel sentimiento se había hecho más y más fuerte. Había dejado de ser compañerismo, tampoco era amistad. El afecto que Marco sentía por Ace había crecido más de lo políticamente correcto dando paso a algo más profundo, más… _peligroso_, y él no había podido hacer nada por impedirlo. No recordaba el momento en que dejó de mirar a Ace como a un amigo y había visto en él al hombre en el que se había convertido, pero… Dios… era mucho más apuesto de lo que nunca se había atrevido a imaginarse. Le atormentaba pensar en ello. Él no se podía permitir el lujo de tener ningún romance con nadie de la tripulación. Aquello no podía seguir así, pero _ésa_ era la verdad. Ahí estaba, todos los días, innegable. Ace _realmente_ le atraía. No tenía que hacer prácticamente nada. Su mera presencia le eclipsaba totalmente el juicio. Le turbaba de una manera bestial.

Debajo de aquella apariencia de calma y pereza absoluta, el comandante de la primera división, Marco el Fénix, estaba cada día más cerca de desquiciarse y perder el juicio.

**.**

**.**

**Ji ji ji ji… ¡Ay, Marco, que se te ve el plumero! XDDDD (k malaaa XD)**


	20. Verdad 20

**¡Qué tal andáis! ¿Ha ido bien la semana? Spero k sí. ^^**

**¡Pfff…! os vais a partir el culo con éste XDDD. ¡La mejor borrachera de la historia!**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 20: Con la primera copa, el hombre bebe vino; con la segunda, el vino bebe vino; y con la tercera, el vino bebe al hombre.**

Marco se quedó con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. Su puño acababa de reducirlo a un amasijo de hierro retorcido sin darse cuenta. No había palabras para describir la imagen que acababa de descubrir al entrar.

Ace estaba con el pelo recogido en la coronilla con una coleta. Colgaba en mechones sueltos con una forma _muy_ particular. En forma de piña. Sí. Era una imitación del pelo de Marco. De _SU_ pelo. Qué huevos tenía. A demás se había pintado las grandes cejas arqueadas que tanto caracterizaban al primer comandante y en ese mismo momento estaba poniendo su "típica cara de circunstancias" mientras Thatch se partía la caja a carcajada limpia.

-¡Dios! ¡Ésa es! ¡Es como si estuviera oliendo mierda!

El castaño no dejaba de golpear la mesa donde los dos comandantes estaban sentados haciendo saltar peligrosamente la media docena de botellas vacías de sake y ron que había encima. Dios… Estaban como una puta cuba, joder. Thatch no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y siguió partiéndose el culo diciendo cosas sin sentido, pero Ace sí le vio y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que poner su cara de "¿pero esto qué coño es?" y decir con la lengua espesa.

-Primer conam…coman...dante Marco el fénix – hipó -. Q-quiero… esos informes para hoy... Y rapidito – Thatch se cayó de la silla llorando de la risa como un poseso a punto de asfixiarse y Ace no pudo más y comenzó a descojonarse después de que se le inflaran los sonrojados mofletes y soltase una pedorreta salpicando la mesa de saliva al no poder contenerse más.

-Estáis que da pena veros – replicó aparentemente resignado y acercándose a la mesa después de haber cerrado la puerta como pudo para amortiguar aquel escándalo.

-¡Al menos lo nuestro se pasa! ¡Pero esa cara tuya…!

-Cuidadito, Thatch… Cuidadito – contuvo una sonrisa. Menuda estampa tenían aquellos dos. Mientras no se pusiesen a vomitar por los rincones, claro -. ¿Pero vosotros sabéis qué hora es? Mañana dejamos el puerto y tenéis pinta de no sacar la cabeza del váter.

-Hijo mío, yo apenas sé ni cómo me llamo, y… _¡hip!_ me da a mí que ése todavía menos por la cuenta que le trae – Thatch rió entre dientes señalando con la botella a Ace, que se había tumbado en el banco corrido mirando con los ojos en blanco el techo de la cocina y en ese momento se había puesto rojísimo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? – preguntó sentándose con ellos con curiosidad.

-Pues que nos fuimos a un bar del puerto a ver si pescábamos algo.

Mala idea. No tendría que haber preguntado, qué estúpido era. Marco había notado en los últimos tres meses que le entraban unos arrebatos de celos muy chungos cuando aquellos dos se iban… "de pesca". Por Ace, más que nada. Cada vez que el tupé andante se iba de bares en busca de alguna conquista, Ace le acompañaba de buena gana. No soportaba la idea de que él… Se dio cuenta de que Thatch seguía hablando sin percatarse de su expresión tensa. Se esforzó en serenarse y seguir escuchándole.

-…Pero entonces vino una rubia que estaba todavía mejor que la otra y…

-Y como estabas como una puta cuba le tiraste los trastos de mala manera, te llevaste un guantazo de aúpa y luego seguisteis bebiendo, ¿no? - ¿por qué preguntaba, si se sabía esa historia de cabo a rabo?

-Puesss… nop, no fue así – replicó Thatch con cara de entendido tras una larga pausa en la que miró el techo durante lo que a Marco le habían parecido cinco minutos enteros.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, que vino a tirarle los tejos a éste de aquí – el primer comandante contuvo el aliento.

-…Ah, ¿sí?

"_¡Pero será golfa…!"._ Marco se quedó de piedra al descubrirse al borde de un ataque de ira. Dios, ¿qué carajos pasaba con él? Ace no era de su propiedad. Tenía que tranquilizarse, joder.

-Pues resulta que aquí el tigre se amilanó de mala manera y se puso rojo como una amapola, ¡je, je, je, je…! Tendrías que haber venido, fue buenísimo – a Marco no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¡Yo no m'en puse rojo!

Ace se sentó de golpe totalmente colorado, pero el rápido movimiento le mareó y se habría caído de espaldas si no fuera porque un brazo de Marco lo impidió, arrimándole a la mesa y manteniéndole cerca por si las moscas. Ace se recostó pesadamente en él y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro mirando a Thatch enfurruñado mientras esperaba a que el cuarto dejase de girar de una puta vez. Marco le rodeó con el brazo dándole más estabilidad.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo te vi!

-Ella no me gustaba – murmuró Ace escondiendo la cara en la camisa del primer comandante.

-¡Pero si estaba buenísima! Si no te gustaba es que estabas ciego – Ace replicó algo que ninguno de los dos comandantes llegó a entender por tener el rostro totalmente enterrado en el hueco del hombro de Marco, rehuyendo la mirada interrogante de ambos. Sólo alcanzaron a oír las palabras "gustar" y "chicas".

-Bueno, esto se ha acabado ya – zanjó el rubio mirando a Thatch con severidad -. ¿Y a ti cómo se te ocurre sacar alcohol de la bodega sin permiso, joder? ¿No habíais bebido bastante? – qué pregunta más tonta acababa de hacer.

-Nahh… – claro, eso mismo.

-Pues esto lo vas a pagar tú – comentó señalando el puñado de botellas que había por allí.

-Imposible. Estoy pelao.

-Entonces saldrá de tu próxima paga.

-Joer, Marco, enróllate un poco – lloriqueó Thatch haciendo un puchero.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Si fuera Ace, lo harías.

Fue una tontería. Thatch lo había dicho sin mala intención y lo sabía. Sabía que estaba piripi y toda la historia, pero se le escapó una expresión alarmada y algo sorprendida. Los ojos turbios y vidriosos del cuarto comandante le devolvieron la mirada. No, no tenía pinta de saber lo que Marco estaba pensando. No parecía tener ni puta idea, pero… no le gustaba nada el brillo de aquella mirada, ni la suave sonrisa de suficiencia que se había acomodado en la comisura de sus labios. De repente no le parecía tan ebrio como cuando entró a la cocina. Le inquietaba. No había manera de que pudiera saber si eran imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Por qué no dices nada? Si está sopa, hombre. Ni se ha enterado.

Era verdad. Ace se había quedado medio adormilado al pillar la postura recostado sobre su hombro. Sería mejor mandarlo a la cama antes de que le entrase la modorra y no quisiera moverse de allí. Marco sonrió suavemente mirando las pequeñas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas y le hacían todavía más pequeño y adorable de lo que ya era.

-Qué mono está cuando duerme, ¿verdad? – comentó Thatch antes de apurar lo que quedaba de la última botella de ron -. Es tan joven… normal que las traiga a todas loquitas – rió entre dientes apoyando la barbilla en la mesa y mirándole desde allí. Se le escapó un pequeño hipo antes de añadir -… Joder, es que si yo fuera tía me faltaba tiempo para echarle un polvo…

El comentario despertó a Marco como un guantazo y le arrancó un estremecimiento. Thatch estaba empezando a desvariar, y su mente le jugó la mala pasada de imaginarles a Ace y a él en un momento para nada casto. Besándole con palpitante ansia, acariciando todo su cuerpo ardientemente, _tomándole_… Joder, aquella conversación tenía que cambiar de rumbo pero ya. Carraspeó trabajosamente sintiendo su sangre bullir apresurada.

-Tú serías incapaz de ser mujer.

-Y brindo por ello – fue a echar otro trago pero se dio cuenta de que había terminado la botella. Suspiro apenado -. Puf… Bueno, esto se ha acabado aquí.

Thatch se levantó apoyándose pesadamente en la mesa con un resoplido. Marco fue a imitarle, pero el peso del cuerpo de Ace contra él le recordó que no podía hacerlo sin tirar al chico por los suelos. Aprovechando el brazo que le había pasado por los hombros, le alzó el izquierdo y se lo pasó por el cuello sujetándolo bien.

-Hey – le llamó con suavidad.

-Mmhh – Ace ladeó la cabeza. Se hizo el peso muerto para no levantarse, pero Marco le levantó con él aun así, afianzando su mano libre en su cintura.

-Vamos, Ace, a dormir.

-No…

Se puso de pie con cuidado de no moverle mucho y levantó la vista hacia Thatch, que se había quedado totalmente quieto con la vista clavada en la mesa.

-Thatch, ¿estás bien? – hizo amago de moverse hacia él al ver que no contestaba.

-… Sep, no es nada – reaccionó al ver la expresión inquieta de su compañero -. No, no, no, yo no necesito ayuda. Pueo solo, ¿vez? – separó los brazos de su cuerpo y dio un par de pasos. Marco supuso que con la intención de andar en línea recta, aunque no se le veía muy capaz. Rodó los ojos.

-Venga, entonces vamos.

**.**

**.**

**¡wowowow! XD aki hay tomate! XDDD vale, va, ya está, es que me vuelvo un poco loca, me parto el culo al verlos con el puntillo cogido XD. ¡Saludos varios! ^^**

**Reviews?**


	21. Verdad 21

**¡Bueeeno, pues aquí os traigo la segunda parte de esta fantástica noche de juerga! (risita) Este cap también es bastante graciosín, jeje, espero que os guste XD **

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 21: Un beso legal no vale tanto como uno robado.**

Apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie. Lo único que se lo dijo fue la ligera ondulación de todo cuanto veía y que se estaba moviendo. _Todo_ se estaba moviendo. Notó el aire frío de la noche y se estremeció ligeramente. Caminaba muy despacio y tropezaba constantemente, pero no se caía. Ace parpadeó lentamente en un intento por despejarse. Un brazo de Marco rodeaba su cintura y otro estaba sujetando la mano del que se había pasado por el hombro para levantarle mejor. Irradiaba un calor que invitaba a rendirse en él más tiempo, latiendo su corazón firme y fuertemente. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarle rozando sin querer la barba de su mentón, pero no le devolvió la mirada. Escuchó el eco apagado de la voz de Thatch a su izquierda, despidiéndose. Entendió que debía estar hablando con él. Había un ligero matiz de preocupación en la voz de Marco. Era suave y profundo en su garganta y hacía que su pecho reverberase ligeramente contra el de él… Le gustaba.

-Hmmm… Marco… - se abrazó a él y dejó el cuerpo laxo colgando pesadamente de su cuello, obligando a Marco a abrazarle para evitar que se chorrase hasta el suelo y los tirara a los dos -. No quiero irme… déjame tomarme otra… la ul…ult…última…

-Tú no estás para beber más – refunfuñó el rubio caminando con las piernas muy abiertas intentando librarse de aquel peso muerto y obligarle a ponerse de pie como antes -. ¡Ace, suelta joder!

-No quiero…

-¡Ponte de pie, leches! ¡Que se me van a caer los pantalones!

Era verdad. Estaban bajando peligrosamente por debajo de su pelvis junto con el jirón de tela celeste que siempre llevaba en la cintura. Si seguía así le iba a despelotar allí mismo. A demás, el rostro de Ace que al principio estaba a la altura de su pecho también había ido descendiendo peligrosamente por su abdomen hasta lo más bajo de su estómago, y su aliento caliente golpeaba directamente contra su piel desnuda. Tenía que librarse de él o no respondería de sí mismo. Le pasó los brazos por debajo de los de él y con un esfuerzo supremo le aupó hasta tenerle de nuevo erguido, aunque seguía sin mantenerse en pie y tenía que abrazarlo con fuerza para que no volviera a chorrarse. Ace dejó la cabeza sobre su hombro y en ese momento inspiró profundamente junto a su cuello.

-Marco… hueles muy bien…

"Mierda, Ace, no me hagas esto". Gimió mentalmente. Tenía que parar aquello ahora mismo. Podía sentir con dolorosa nitidez que su cuerpo se estaba _calentando_ con el estrecho contacto del más joven, respondiendo totalmente a él. Acabaría haciendo alguna locura si no le soltaba. Cogió a Ace por los hombros y le separó de él para obligarle a mirarle.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – le ordenó. Por mucho que se esforzó en sonar firme, su voz se había vuelto ronca y tenía la incómoda sensación de que… En ese momento Ace soltó una risita.

-Ji, ji, ji… Te has puesto rojo…

-N-no es verdad, idiota – miró alrededor desesperadamente. Su vista encontró la puerta que daba a los pasillos de los camarotes de la tripulación. Vale, sólo tenía que llevarle hasta allí y… El contacto de las yemas de los dedos de Ace en su mejilla le detuvo el aliento en seco.

-Sí que lo es… Mira… ¿Vesss…? Estás colorado – volvió a reírse suavemente con una boba sonrisa, mirándole con aquellos ojos de dilatadas pupilas, turbias por el alcohol. Marco tragó saliva cuando su cabeza se bamboleó peligrosamente acercando su rostro al de él -… y está caliente – añadió con fascinación. Notó que su cara ardía todavía con más fuerza cuando Ace presionó completamente la palma de su mano contra su pómulo. "Es sólo un crío". Se recordó a sí mismo con desesperación. "No pienses mal, no pienses mal, no pienses mal…". Diablos, aquella situación era una maldita encerrona. Tenía que pensar deprisa.

-Vale, me he sonrojado – admitió apartando su mano de su rostro con delicadeza. Seguro que mañana no se acordaría, así que era una estupidez negarlo. Ace sonrió, triunfante -. Pero ahora nos vamos, ¿eh?

-¡Hipp…! – el chico se separó de él muy dispuesto a caminar por sí solo, envalentonado por su reciente victoria… y acabó en brazos de Marco de nuevo cuando éste impidió que se cayera de bruces al suelo -. Va-vaya, qué cosa más tonta… ¿no se mueve mucho el barco…?

-Sí, Ace, _muchísimo_.

Se le escapó una sonrisa al ver la cara de perplejidad que había puesto. Volvió a pasarse uno de sus brazos por el cuello y cuando lo tuvo bien sujeto, echó a andar de nuevo cargando con él. Ace se dejó llevar. Tarareaba una cancioncilla que sólo él podía oír y se sentía totalmente seguro y confiado. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni a dónde iba, pero Marco estaba con él y eso le hacía sentir bien.

-¿A'onde vamos? – preguntó sintiendo la lengua espesa.

-A dormir – respondió Marco con sencillez sin llegar a mirarle.

Ya habían dejado la cubierta atrás y varios corredores. Faltaba un pequeño tramo de pasillo y bajar las escaleras para llegar al camarote de Ace. Con la cogorza que llevaba encima seguramente se quedaría frito nada más le dejase en la cama. El pensamiento inundó de una forma muy visual su mente, imaginándole tendido en ella sin apenas ropa. Para su desesperación, la escena que fantaseó antes a raíz de las palabras de Thatch se le unió y le provocó un estremecimiento bestial, y no precisamente por tener frío. En ese momento llegaron a la altura del camarote de Marco, y de algún modo su resolución se evaporó. Sentía la mente totalmente turbia. No podía pensar, sólo sentir, y todo cuanto sentía tenía que ver con Ace. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo, sentía el contacto de su piel contra la de él, su olor, la suavidad de su pelo y la calidez de su aliento. Sentía que todo en él era tentador e irresistible, aniquilando su voluntad. El impulso de cogerle de la camisa y meterlo a rastras en su camarote se estaba volviendo insoportablemente imperioso. Tanto, que se había quedado clavado en la puerta con Ace en brazos. Le llamaba a gritos. La puerta le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, pero Ace… Ace no se merecía eso…

-¿Vamos a dorm…drommir en tu cuarto? – un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Marco. Si fuera por él… Cerró los ojos apretando los dientes. Tenía que serenarse. Tenía que controlarse por el bien de los dos.

-…No, Ace… No puedo… Lo siento – murmuró inaudiblemente con todo el dolor de su alma -. Debo llevarte a tu camarote mientras tenga fuerza de voluntad. Hazme caso… Es mejor así.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras aupaba mejor su brazo y reemprendía el camino con pies de plomo. No tardaron mucho en bajar las escaleras y estar delante de la puerta del camarote del segundo comandante.

-¿Te las podrás apañar desde aquí? – le preguntó después de un silencio incómodo sólo para él.

-Sí, claro… Gracias por acompañarme, Marco – le soltó despacio, manteniendo las manos cerca por si se tambaleaba, pero aunque su cuerpo oscilaba ligeramente, se mantenía en pie por sí solo. Marco abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

-De nada, Ace. Hasta mañana.

El muchacho le regaló una enorme sonrisa y después le miró directamente a los ojos. Pareció que iba a decirle algo más, pero vaciló en el último momento y apartó la mirada entrando en su habitación sin despedirse siquiera. Cuando Marco ya estaba a punto de cerrar, escuchó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y un pesado golpe sordo contra el suelo. El sonoro suspiro de alivio que se le había escapado murió en sus labios. Abrió ligeramente y se asomó al cuarto sin llegar a entrar. Estaba jodidamente oscuro, pero la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por las claraboyas era suficiente para poder ver. Ace estaba tirado en el suelo a un metro escaso de su cama, riéndose suavemente con las mejillas contra el piso de madera. Marco dudó antes de acercarse y agacharse a su lado.

-¿Te has hecho daño? – le preguntó con suavidad.

-No… El suelo está fresquito…

-¿Y piensas dormir en el suelo?

-Es que se está muy bien…

-Cogerás frío, Ace.

-¡S-soy de fuego, joer…! ¿Cómo coñio voy a pasar frío con el calor que tengo…? – Ace parpadeó pesadamente sin dejar de mirarle al ver que Marco no le respondía -. ¿Te quedas conmigo? – le invitó, dando una suave palmada a su lado -. Creo que tengo sitio por aquí…

Se sentó por fin mirando a su alrededor buscando algo, visiblemente desorientado por el cambio de posición. Entonces miró al rubio arrodillado junto a él y volvió a sonreírle tontamente. Marco notó que se le disparaba el pulso y se le quedaba la boca seca. Era demasiado para él. Se había tendido su propia trampa y estaba cayendo irremediablemente en un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que para nada le estaban ayudando a mantener la cabeza fría. "Te estás comportando como un estúpido, Marco". Se reprendió con dureza. "Él no quiere nada de ti. _Supéralo_". Apretó los dientes. Nunca se le había dado bien resignarse. Iba a ser difícil de aceptar. Se levantó sin darse cuenta de que Ace había dado un respingo por su brusco movimiento, pero suavizó el gesto tendiendo los brazos hacia él y ayudándole a incorporarse.

-¿Emtonz-zes te quedas? – preguntó Ace poniéndose en pie trabajosamente y abrazándose pesadamente a él. Marco tragó saliva.

-Ya te he dicho que…

-Ji, ji… no m'inmorta dormir contigo…

Abrió enormemente los ojos en la oscuridad al escucharle. Perdió el equilibrio cuando Ace le arrastró con él a la cama… aunque tampoco es que se resistiera demasiado. La voluntad le falló en el último instante. Apenas habían dejado de vibrar los muelles del colchón y Ace ya estaba dormido, todavía con los brazos alrededor de su cuello impidiéndole levantarse. Era increíble que pudiera mantener la misma postura que tenía el segundo antes de caer frito, un auténtico misterio, sobre todo por la fuerza del agarre. Marco inspiró profundamente intentando serenarse y no pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Intentando no pensar en que tenía a Ace bajo su cuerpo, en su camarote… _en_ _su cama…_ Se quedó sobre él, con una rodilla clavada entre sus piernas y la otra a un lado de su cadera. Se apoyaba en los codos, pero sus manos estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de Ace, apenas rozando con los dedos su pelo negro sedoso. Su rostro estaba tan cerca…

Ace era increíblemente más atractivo y sensual cuando dormía, o al menos eso era lo que le parecía al tenerlo apenas a centímetros de él. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol consumido, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Le maravilló la expresión tranquila de su rostro, con aquellas características pecas negras que enmarcaban los ojos más profundos y dulces que Marco había visto jamás, ahora ocultos bajo aquellos párpados de oscuras y rizadas pestañas. Dejó que su rostro descendiera hasta apoyar su frente en la de él. Ace no reaccionó. Se quedó mirando sus labios, tan apetecibles. El aliento de Ace se escapaba de ellos embriagándole como un afrodisíaco, mezclándose con el de él, invitándole a acortar esa distancia mínima y a la vez tan abismal entre la boca del más joven y la suya. Sentía su sangre fluir como fuego por sus venas sólo de pesarlo. Sería tan fácil robarle un beso…

"_Contrólate_, Marco" – le ordenó la parte racional de su ser -. "Él _confía_ plenamente en ti. ¿No querrás echarlo todo a perder por un calentón, ¿verdad?" – apretó los puños -. "¿Así habías imaginado besarle por primera vez? ¿Estando borracho e inconsciente en su cama? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Aprovecharte de su confianza para… abusar de ella? ¿Cómo le vas a mirar mañana a la cara sabiéndolo, o los días siguientes?".

Siguió allí conteniendo el aliento. Ace seguía sin soltarle, y él _temía_ moverse. No quería hacerlo porque sabía lo que podía ocurrir si no se dominaba. Entonces, el agarre de Ace se aflojó por sí solo y sus brazos se deslizaron por sus hombros para caer abiertos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sonrió dulcemente cuando el chico suspiró empezando a roncar suavemente y su aliento le revolvió el pelo rubio que se le había venido a los ojos. Le atraía. Estaba totalmente embrujado por él, por su cuerpo y su carácter… pero no por eso podía hacer lo que quisiera. Él era demasiado joven, tenía demasiado mundo que ver… Nunca le escogería a él. Ésa era la verdad, y nada podía cambiarla.

-…Buenas noches, Ace – murmuró separándose con suavidad. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándole. No quería irse. Se pasaría la noche en vela viéndole dormir si no temiera que despertase y le encontrase allí. Sería difícil de explicar y muy poco digno de él inventarse una mentira. Suspiró con tristeza, apartándole suavemente unos mechones de la cara antes de levantarse. En el último instante decidió permitirse un pequeño capricho y se inclinó levemente para darle un tierno beso en la frente -... Que duermas bien.

Marco se fue en silencio y cerró tras de sí con un descorazonado suspiro. Llegó a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama sintiéndose totalmente miserable. Miró al techo diciéndose que había hecho bien. Intentó convencerse de ello, pero algo dentro de él agonizaba al pensarlo. Sabía que no debería tener aquellos pensamientos, que lo que deseaba era imposible de cumplirse, y aun así sus anhelos no le obedecían cada vez que estaba con él o simplemente pasaba caminando a su lado. Ace era la manzana prohibida ante sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

**Sí, bueno… ¿muy decepcionadas? XD Sé que la situación pedía a gritos algo más, pero pensad en las circunstancias! De Ace hacia Marco aún no se sabe ni una palabra, por estos lares todavía falta mucho carrete a ese respecto XD. A demás, aún tienen que pasar bastantes cosas antes de anclar a estos dos en semejante encrucijada emocional =). Aceptaré quejas varias y/o críticas positivas del cap, estas cosas no se pueden preveer XDDD**

**Pues nada, gente! Os espero el viernes que viene, gracias por leer! ^^ **


	22. Verdad 22

**hoOlaaa! ^^ doble cap esta semana! (xk son muy cortos, vaya XD) **

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 22: Ante las gentes de espíritu ligero nos avergonzamos de mostrar afectos profundos.**

Thatch se despertó en el catre con la sensación de tener una moqueta por lengua. Para empezar el día como Dios manda (o simplemente siendo persona) iba a tener que echarse algo al gaznate o podría lijar madera con las amígdalas. Se sentó lentamente en la cama analizando todas las señales de su cuerpo. Vale, la luz le molestaba como su putísima madre, pero aparte de eso estaba estupendo. En menos de quince minutos se había dado una buena ducha y había puesto rumbo al comedor hecho un rey. Para su sorpresa ni el segundo ni el primer comandante estaban allí. Chúpate esa, Marco. El primero en llegar al desayuno. Si es que era un máquina. Se preparó un café cargadísimo en la taza más grande que pudo encontrar y ya iba a meterle mano a las tostadas con mermelada cuando Ace llegó. Apenas se había sentado a su lado y el cabeza de piña entró por la puerta, encaminándose hacia su mesa con más pena que gloria. ¿Y a éste que le pasaba? Menuda cara más larga que le traía por la mañana.

-¡Buenos días! – Marco les miró estupefacto.

-¿No tenéis resaca? – preguntó sin acabar de creérselo. Menudo par de animales eran aquellos dos.

-¡¿Que quéééé? Venga, Marco, por favor.

El primer comandante se limitó a agitar la cabeza incrédulo y sentarse frente a ellos extrañamente ofuscado. Thatch se le quedó mirando al darse cuenta. Había algo distinto en Marco. Ace estaba normal, pero él parecía… abochornado. Volvió la vista a la prensa cuando el primer comandante notó que le observaba. No estaba seguro, pero parecía que (por fin) había estado a punto de hacer (o quizás había hecho ya, las capacidades deductivas de su tupé no alcanzaban tanto grado de precisión) lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos desde hacía tiempo. Thatch se lo había estado notando, sobre todo últimamente. El interés de Marco por Ace había… "madurado", por decirlo de alguna manera. En la misma proporción que el segundo comandante lo había hecho, para ser más exactos. No era algo que pareciera gustarle en todo caso. Miró a Ace, que se estaba sirviendo un generoso desayuno con su tranquilidad y buen humor de siempre mientras hablaba con Vista. Si había pasado algo, era una de dos: o disimulaba de puta madre (cosa que el cuarto comandante dudaba. Ace era incapaz de ocultar lo que pensaba básicamente porque no iba con él), o no se había enterado de nada. La segunda opción era la más factible y explicaría la actitud mitad alivio mitad incomodidad del primer comandante. Suspiró tomando un sorbo de café, dejando el periódico a Marco para que le echase un vistazo a las noticias del día. Se lo había estado callando, pero quizás era hora de que metiera el tupé en aquel asunto. No le gustaba nada ver a Marco torturarse. Por no decir que se ponía insoportable, a la vista estaba.

-Vista y yo vamos a ir a pescar atunes gigantes, ¿queréis venir? – preguntó Ace felizmente apoyándose en la mesa y mirándoles con los ojos brillantes por el entusiasmo cuando acabó de desayunar. Thatch parpadeó con incredulidad, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿No has terminado de desayunar y ya estás pensando en la siguiente comida? ¿Qué tienes tú por estómago? ¿Un agujero negro?

-Yo no voy a poder ir, lo siento – se excusó el primer comandante -… Pero seguro que Thatch se pasará luego a echaros una mano.

-Y un cuerno.

-No estás en condiciones de quejarte – Marco le miró por encima del periódico, y por su tono de voz y las pequeñas arrugas en torno a sus ojos, supieron que sonreía con diversión -. ¿O quieres que empiece a hacer cuentas, hm~?

-Dios, Marco, eres lo peor.

-A mí me lo vas a contar.

-¿De qué habláis? – inquirió Ace con curiosidad por saber qué broma se estaba perdiendo.

-De nada – respondieron al unísono girándose hacia él.

-Sosos…

-¡Ace! ¡Venga, hombre, que es para hoy!

-¡Ya voooy! – les dirigió una última mirada mohína y luego echó una carrerilla hasta donde Vista y algunos miembros de la tripulación le estaban esperando.

-La verdad es que el chico está creciendo – tanteó Thatch probando suerte con su teoría.

-Tu tupé también – gruñó Marco.

-…Captado.

Vale, todavía no. Pero pronto haría algo. Palabra de comandante.

**.**

**.**


	23. Verdad 23

**Segundooo!^^**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 23: Es más difícil disimular lo que se siente que fingir lo que no se siente. **

-Menuda espalda se gasta el chaval, ¿verdad? – comentó Thatch un día como quien no quiere la cosa cuando vieron a Ace a lo lejos en la cubierta inferior. Su risa inundaba el Moby Dick como una ligera brisa. Estaba entrenando con Jozu y divirtiéndose con los demás piratas. El sudor se deslizaba por los músculos de su torso otorgándole un aspecto aterciopelado y sugerente, acentuándose con cada movimiento que hacía. Mirarle era sencillamente fascinante.

-Sí, es cierto – reconoció Marco sin darse cuenta. La visión de su cuerpo moviéndose con agilidad esquivando los golpes que le aplastarían contra el suelo sin remedio si no usara su Mera-Mera No Mi le había dejado un instante sin aliento.

-Nunca me había parecido tan musculoso cuando llevaba camisa – añadió. Los ojos de Marco seguían clavados en Ace, y Thatch miraba al rubio disimuladamente. Al parecer, su primer comandante todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que le acababa de reconocer así por las buenas. Debía estar realmente ido. No admitía cosas de aquel tipo ni estando ebrio. El cabrón tenía un control impresionante para no irse de la lengua nunca.

Marco siguió ensimismado unos segundos más hasta que de repente dejó de observar al moreno de más allá y sus ojos se volvieron hacia el tupé andante que estaba a su lado. Su cara hizo soltar una carcajada tremenda al castaño.

-¡No me mires así! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – rió.

-Thatch, bastardo…

-¿Qué tiene de malo reconocer que el chico es apuesto, Marco?

-Por Dios, Thatch, que sólo es un crío.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó con fingido desinterés sentándose en la balaustrada -. A mí no me lo parece. En mi opinión, es el cuerpo de un hombre el que está allí delante. Ese chico ha crecido desde que llegó aquí, y se ha hecho fuerte. De hecho, le falta menos de medio palmo para estar a tu altura, y su constitución no tiene nada que envidiar.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿A que es apuesto? – Marco gruñó, marchándose.

Thatch sonrió. Había venido notando desde hacía algún tiempo de que el primer comandante estaba distraído. Podía sonar un poco irrelevante, pero si se trataba de Marco, era raro de cojones. Como el tío metomentodo, salao y observador que era, acabó por darse cuenta de que allí pasaba algo. No es que se le notara mucho, pero poco a poco Thatch se hizo una idea aproximada de lo que iba la película. Aparentemente, la preocupación trivial de Marco con respecto al miembro más joven de la banda de Shirohige se había vuelto más… _personal_. Ace llegó como un niño, un chico que había madurado y se había hecho un hombre a su lado. Cuando era más joven, sólo sentía cariño por él. Le tenía consentido y más protegido que a los demás, pero sólo eso. En cambio, cuando ascendió a comandante y se convirtió en su igual a todos los niveles más allá de formar parte de la misma tripulación y la misma familia, su visión de Ace también había cambiado. No había sido algo que él pudiese controlar. Thatch entendía por qué se negaba a admitirlo.

El rubio estaba acostumbrado a tener un control meticuloso de todo. Si bien imperceptible, control al fin y al cabo. El orden y la tranquilidad eran fundamentales para él. Su aspecto calmado y serio se imponía siempre ante la tensión y el peligro. Jamás se dejaba llevar. Marco era imperturbable en la batalla. Tenía presente en todo momento cuál era su lugar y qué se esperaba de él. Era un hombre considerado, honesto y confiable. Su flota siempre estaba por delante de él, y nunca había abusado de los poderes de su cargo.

Pero Marco tendía a preocuparse demasiado. No se adaptaba bien a las situaciones nuevas o imprevistas. Era difícil de complacer y solía asfixiar sus propios deseos anteponiendo el deber a sí mismo. Eso estaba bien, claro… pero no si siempre era así. Su apariencia fuerte y distante dominaba cualquier intento de manifestación afectiva… y eso era lo que Ace estaba rompiendo. Eran dos personas destinadas a atraerse.

Al principio no había podido creerlo. Nada en su actitud cotidiana hacía suponer que a ojos de Marco, Ace se viera diferente del chico obstinado, atolondrado y sonriente que todos conocían, pero allí estaba. Admitiendo tontamente y como embobado que la espalda del chaval ofrecía una visión poco menos que divina. Thatch no salía de su asombro. Rió para sí viendo cómo se alejaba el cabeza de piña. No era ningún secreto que, aunque siendo una minoría muy rara, a Marco podían gustarle los hombres. Evidentemente, nunca había habido nada entre él y algún otro miembro de la banda. Su puesto de responsabilidad se lo impedía moralmente. Thatch ya se conocía el cuento del primer oficial que debía dar ejemplo a toda la tripulación, cómo olvidarlo. Pero era justamente aquella manera de pensar la que le estaba atormentando. Aquello no iba a acabar bien. Marco nunca reconocería nada, y Thatch presentía que aquel silencio acabaría por destruirle.

**.**

**.**

**Ainsss, esa espalda! XDDD**

**Eso es todo por esta semana, gente! ^^ besos varios!**

**Reviews? O.0**


	24. Verdad 24

**Wenaaas! ^^ **

**Estos dos capítulos os los voy a ****dedicar a todos mis lectores**** que aguantáis mis devaneos mentales. Este mes he superado las 1.000 visitas en mis fanfic y creo que eso se merece una celebración! ^^ (por si no se repite… XD).**

**La gloria es toda vuestra, es un verdadero honor tener tanta gente a la que le guste lo que hago. Muchas gracias a todos, y especialmente a las personas que me han dedicado parte de su tiempo con todos las reviews! =D un besazo enorme, gente! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 24: El verdadero amigo te daña con la verdad para no destruirte con la mentira.**

-Marco – le llamó alzando ligeramente la voz. El primer comandante se giró a medias para mirarle -. _Lo sé_ – dijo simplemente el castaño después de un breve silencio en el que tomó aire.

-…Siempre crees que "lo sabes" todo – replicó Marco pesadamente.

-_Creo_ que deberías hacer algo – insistió un Thatch inusitadamente serio con una mirada significativa. La expresión de Marco cambió por completo y volvió sobre sus pasos para cruzarse de brazos delante de él mirándole con severidad.

-Estás equivocado – Sentenció.

-Más quisieras.

-No hay nada entre Ace y yo. Lo sabes – ahí estaba. Los dos sabían de lo que estaban hablando. Era un comienzo.

-Pero te gustaría que lo hubiera.

-No es cierto.

-Joder, Marco, no te me pongas imbécil. Llevo _meses_ notándotelo.

-Estás paranoico.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasa con todas las cosa que han cambiado?

-No ha cambiado nada - la voz de Marco sonó peligrosamente tensa.

-¿Me vas a hacer enumerártelas una por una? Porque puedo hacerlo si es lo que quieres.

Se sostuvieron la mirada. El ambiente se estaba caldeando mucho más rápidamente de lo que el cuarto comandante había esperado. Marco verdaderamente se había vuelto mucho más impulsivo, tan distante y sereno como siempre había sido. Había sabido perfectamente desde el principio a lo que se estaban refiriendo sin necesidad de preguntarle nada. Thatch se cabreó. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de que él mismo se delataba?

-¿Quieres que te hable de cuando me costaba sudor y sangre hacerte reír? – empezó -. ¿O de cuando nunca nos acompañabas a cenar porque tenías demasiado trabajo? ¿Mejor te recuerdo cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que preferiste quedarte de guardia en el barco en vez de venir a tomarte unas pintas con nosotros?

-Paso de todo esto.

-¿Y si te digo que nunca, _jamás_, te has permitido una mínima muestra de cariño por nadie de este barco? ¿Quieres que te diga cómo eres con él?¿Que eres _incapaz_ de castigarlo?¿O que le revuelves el pelo siempre que te da la gana y por la razón más absurda? ¿Quieres que te recuerde que actúas como su guardián, protegiéndole?

-¡Todo eso es irrelevante! – Marco había empezado a enfadarse.

-¡Desde que él está aquí estás más cerca de nosotros, Marco! ¡No te atrevas a negármelo!

-¡Negaré lo que me dé la gana! – estalló.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con esa tensión sexual no resuelta tuya? ¡¿También me la estoy inventando?

-_¡NO TE PASES, THATCH!_

Había montado en cólera. Era aterrador ver los impulsos de Marco a flor de piel. Parecía que hasta sus propias llamas iban a consumirle de pura furia. Ardían de forma frenética, agresiva. Para que tuviera el valor de decirle que nada en él había cambiado. Iban a pelearse, no tenía remedio.

-¡Sí, ven aquí! – le retó, desenvainando las espadas con un brillo peligroso en la mirada -. ¡Ven si te atreves y acabemos con esta gilipollez tuya de una vez!

Las llamas que envolvían los brazos y hombros de Marco crecieron de una forma bestial, alimentadas por la rabia y la frustración de su usuario. Fue entonces cuando se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro con una exhalación, empezando así la que sería recordada como la pelea más destructiva que jamás había habido en el Moby Dick.

**.**

**.**

**Las cosas se ponen serias por aquí! o.o**

**Todavía no he contestado a los reviews de esta semana, la mierda me llegaba hasta el cuello, pero tranquilidad que yo siempre respondo XD. De hoy no pasa, prometido! XDDD**


	25. Verdad 25

**Segundo…!**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 25: Dos no se pelean si uno no quiere. **

Hacía una tarde maravillosa, con un tiempo estupendo y el mar en calma. Era el típico día en el que, si no estaba vagueando por ahí, Ace se echaba un pique con alguno de los comandantes para desentumecerse un poco y animar el ambiente. Jozu se apuntó a entrenar un rato con él y estuvieron de un lado para otro en cubierta esquivando esto y aquello mientras una relajada tripulación hacía comentarios y les animaba de vez en cuando con la esperanza de ganar algún berri extra en las pequeñas e inevitables apuestas del momento. Izou se había preparado su pipa con un poco de tabaco y fumaba sentado junto a Vista charlando tranquilamente sobre nada en particular mientras veían a aquellos dos hacer un rato el bestia. Esa tarde había bastantes comandantes en cubierta, la verdad. Estaban ellos dos, Ace y Jozu pululando por allí y allá lejos en el castillo de popa estaban Marco y Thatch, aparentemente ocupados también en darle un poco a la cháchara. Sí, definitivamente aquella era la típica tarde de verano del Moby Dick, o al menos eso parecía.

Izou dejó escapar una voluta de humo perezosamente formando un anillo con ella que fue rápidamente disipado por la cálida brisa marina. El viento de levante trajo consigo el sonido de una voz familiar en un tono de advertencia, aunque sin llegar a dejarle oír las palabras. Paseó la vista por cubierta y pasó de largo al ver de quienes se trataba, comentándole tranquilamente a Vista en su típico tono de humor locuaz y refinado que el matrimonio volvía a discutir. El quinto comandante se limitó a sonreír divertido mientras se mesaba el bigote, dirigiéndoles una fugaz mirada antes de volver la vista al segundo y tercer comandante para no perder el hilo de la pelea. Ninguno de los dos le dio la mayor importancia. Todo el mundo sabía que Thatch y Marco eran grandes amigos. También sabían que de toda la vida habían tenido movidas de vez en cuando, así que cuando les escuchaban empezar a discutir por algo simplemente seguían a lo suyo, como todo el mundo.

Pero entonces les oyeron a alzar la voz más de la cuenta con alguna que otra salida de tono. Unas cuantas cabezas más se giraron hacia ellos cuando empezaron a darse voces. Se les escuchaba hablar a gritos a pesar de estar a escasos dos metros el uno del otro, aunque nadie sabía de qué iba la cosa. Las palabras se perdían en el viento. Les dio tiempo a gastar un par de bromas, pero aquello fue rápidamente a más y el susto llegó cuando Marco se prendió fuego y Thatch desenfundó sus armas. Apenas el castaño acabó de gritar algo que nadie oyó pero que estaba clarísimo que había acabado por sacar de quicio a Marco, el primer y el cuarto comandante terminaron por abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro con una determinación mortal en la mirada. Tardaron un momento en reaccionar ante lo que estaban viendo cuando empezó la pelea. La tripulación se quedó consternada al verlos verdaderamente cabreados el uno con el otro y comprobar que realmente estaban más que dispuestos a hacerse daño. La mayoría les habían oído empezar a gritarse, nadie se había alarmado, pero nunca había pasado nada parecido a aquello. El cabreo de Thatch estaba más o menos bajo control, pero Marco… Marco estaba desquiciado, prácticamente fuera de sí, y eso en la segunda persona más destructiva de aquel condenado barco era _muy_ pero que _muy_ peligroso. Ni siquiera todos ellos juntos podrían intentar contenerlo.

La tripulación consiguió reaccionar. Los gritos de alarma en cubierta avisaron al resto de hombres de que algo ocurría y Vista e Izou corrieron hacia ellos mientras la gente se refugiaba en cualquier rincón de cubierta o se precipita a las escaleras cuando empezaron a volar trozos de acero, madera e incluso pedazos enteros de la balaustrada del barco. Marco y Thatch estaban ajenos a todos ellos, incapaces de ver más allá del otro. El Moby Dick se convirtió en un inexplicable campo de batalla y destrozaban todo cuanto había a su paso. No parecían tener ninguna intención de parar hasta que se partieran la cara en más trozos de los que las enfermeras pudiesen curar.

Ace y Jozu dejaron de pelear con confusión cuando la gente empezó a correr y gritar pidiendo ayuda. Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban en medio de un revuelo tremendo y nadie parecía muy dispuesto a pararse a explicarles qué pasaba. Jozu desapareció de su lado, y cuando Ace se dispuso a ir a averiguar qué estaba pasando en la zona de popa, una lluvia de escombros se le vino encima. Esquivó un trozo de barandilla de puro milagro, pero uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado no tuvo su misma suerte y se golpeó la cabeza, cayendo pesadamente al suelo mientras la sangre empezaba a manar a borbotones de la tremenda brecha.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Estás bien? – se agachó precipitadamente junto a él, pero estaba semiinconsciente. Hubo una nueva lluvia de trozos madera y astillas pero esa vez las redujo a cenizas antes de que les alcanzasen de nuevo. Aquél era un lugar peligroso en el que estar.

Vio a lo lejos las llamas azuladas de Marco, que se elevó en el cielo antes de caer en picado sobre cubierta. La gente corriendo y gritando le impedía ver más allá de veinte metros. La cubierta del Moby Dick era demasiado grande para abarcarla con la mirada. "¡¿Quién nos ataca? ¡¿Qué narices está pasando, joder?". Se preguntó con desesperación. El hombre en sus brazos gimió, y recordando su estado cargó con él corriendo hacia la escalera más próxima para llevarlo a la enfermería. Lo último que oyó antes de que los ecos del interior del barco deformasen las voces fue a Izou gritando que pararan. También escuchó el nombre de Marco mientras se alejaba corriendo, pero no alcanzó a oír nada más.

**.**

**.**

**Sí, el asunto anda turbio, gente, y más turbio que se va a poner! (marco violento? O.0 my god)**

**Gracias x leer y x los reviews! =)**


	26. Verdad 26

**Saludos, genteeee! ^^ aki una semana más! Como va ese veranito? XD (x diox, k calor mas grande T.T)**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 26: La verdadera ira es más ardiente que el fuego y más destructiva que el incendio.**

-Entonces, ¿se recuperará?

-Sí, comandante, déjenoslo a nosotras.

Hubo un estruendo tremendo. El Moby Dick se zarandeó brutalmente en medio del mar desde la quilla hasta la punta del palo mayor. El barco zozobró más de dos metros de lado y todas las estanterías cargadas de medicamentos de la enfermería se vinieron abajo irremediablemente al igual que debía haber pasado con las demás cosas del navío. Varias enfermeras gritaron con el sobresalto y más de una cayó al suelo. Ace sujetó a la que estaba hablando con él y ambos se aferraron a la cama donde habían tumbado al hombre que el joven comandante había llevado hasta allí. En cubierta se escuchó todavía más revuelo sin que el barco acabase de estabilizarse de nuevo, ésta vez de puro pánico.

-¡Tengo que irme! ¡Ordenaré que traigan a todos los heridos aquí, así que no salgáis de la enfermería!

-¡S-sí, señor!

Ace salió disparado hacia las escaleras dispuesto a averiguar de una vez por todas qué estaba pasando allá arriba para provocar aquella conmoción. La escotilla de cubierta estaba colapsada de piratas que intentaban salir y otros tantos que insistían desesperadamente en abrirse paso hacia el interior del barco. Tardó un par de minutos en imponer orden a base de gritos en el corredor, pero cuando lo consiguió tanto él como los hombres que acababan de llegar se quedaron inmóviles al encontrarse la visión apocalíptica que les esperaba fuera. El palo de mesana, de cerca de cuarenta metros de altura y más de dos de diámetro había sido arrancado de cuajo y se había derrumbado para estupor de la aterrorizada tripulación que estaba allí. La caída de aquel gigantesco mástil había dejado la cubierta destrozada a su paso, aunque no todo el daño parecía por culpa del tremendo desplome. Faltaban trozos de balaustrada, había fragmentos de acero y madera por todas partes y casi todo presentaba un aspecto poco menos que lamentable. Era como si acabasen de asediar a cañonazos el Moby Dick. Allí podría haber muerto alguien, pero aunque asustados, los piratas de Shirohige habían puesto tierra de por medio entre ellos y el verdadero peligro. Ninguno parecía tener algo más que alguna que otra contusión y un corte feo.

-¿Qué… ha pasado aquí? – murmuró Ace, consternado.

.

.

El corazón… le palpitaba desbocado. Notaba la sangre fluir con fuerza por sus venas, abrasándole con un calor frustrante y corrosivo. Respiraba entrecortadamente anteponiéndose a los pinchazos de dolor de sus agónicos pulmones hambrientos de aire. Estaba sangrando. Notaba la ardiente quemazón de sus heridas abiertas recordándoselo. Seguramente se había roto un par de costillas y hasta puede que una estuviera rasgándole el pulmón derecho en ese mismo momento dada la intensidad del dolor con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Era evidente que no dolía sólo por falta de aliento. Se había ofuscado tanto en atacar una y otra vez que únicamente ahora, cuando le había estrellado brutalmente contra el palo de mesana hasta el grado de hacer que el propio mástil se viniera abajo y su adversario no fuese capaz de levantarse, era vagamente consciente de lo hecho polvo que estaba. A decir verdad, no le importaba.

Marco se quedó de pie, solo en medio de la arrasada cubierta que había sufrido las más terribles consecuencias de su pelea. No notó que a algunos metros de él había gente llamándole. Sus voces no llegaban a sus oídos, estaban completamente bloqueadas para él. La destrozada cubierta no se ganó ningún gesto de culpabilidad por su parte, y no respondió a las palabras de los comandantes que se estaban acercando a él precipitadamente ahora que por fin ponía un pie en el suelo y parecía capaz de razonar. Los ignoró a todos. De un salto descendió del arrasado castillo de proa caminando hacia la base del mástil, donde todavía seguía inmóvil el cuerpo de Thatch. La expresión funesta de su rostro fue como un grito de advertencia para los comandantes que ya estaban casi allí mismo. Intentaron detenerle, pero se deshizo de todo ellos en un derroche de energía, enviándolos a un par de metros de distancia con el impulso. Por fin llegó ante él. Escupió a un lado la saliva ensangrentada de su labio partido y aferró la camisa hecha jirones del cuarto comandante, igual de harapienta que la suya propia. Thatch gimió de dolor y soltó un par de tacos cuando le levantó en el aire, pero no opuso resistencia. No era suficiente. Quería que se volviera a levantar. Quería seguir golpeándole hasta él mismo caer agotado. No había en aquel mundo otra cosa que el cuerpo del cuarto comandante colgando inerte de su agarre, y él… no había tenido bastante con aquello.

-Es posible que mereciera tu ira, pero no más castigo.

La severa voz de Barbablanca hizo eco en sus oídos, quebrando aquella barrera de mutismo que le había separado del mundo. Tardó un poco en entender que le hablaba a él, y entonces vio la enorme mano que retenía su brazo en tensión, conteniendo su fuerza y manteniéndole inmóvil. La sombría y turbia mirada de los ojos de Marco desapareció después de que parpadease pesadamente, despertando del profundo trance de rabia homicida que le había dominado. Elevó los ojos hacia su capitán, que le sostuvo la mirada con expresión indescifrable.

-Suéltalo, Marco. Es una orden.

Hubo un silencio muy, muy tenso en el que la tripulación contuvo la respiración mientras veían a su capitán y al primer comandante sostenerse la mirada. Después de un par de segundos, Marco obedeció y dejó caer a Thach al suelo. Sólo entonces Barbablanca dejó su agarre, y fue entonces cuando Ace llegó abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre.

Se quedó aturdido un instante al igual que todos habían hecho antes que él al encontrarse el devastado panorama. Todo estaba despedazado. Había hasta agujeros tremendos en el suelo que llegaban a la planta inferior. Y ellos… Ellos estaban destrozados. Estaban hechos mierda los dos, y Ace no sabía a dónde acudir, qué decir o quién había empezado aquello siquiera. Una estupidez en verdad, porque la culpa era de ambos. Dos no se pelean si uno no quiere, y allí… era más que evidente que le habían puesto ganas. La furia ciega les había llevado a no ver nada más allá del otro, sin darse cuenta de todo el caos y la destrucción que habían dejado a su paso. Ninguno había sido consciente de que había gente herida y que podría haber muerto alguien. A aquellos dos se les había ido totalmente la cabeza y de haber seguido así habrían echado a pique el Moby Dick, porque entre ambos eran perfectamente capaces de hacerlo. Era como si _realmente_ hubieran intentado matarse entre sí. El pensamiento le asustó. Consiguió reaccionar. Sabía que Marco podía curarse, así que quien verdaderamente ocupó sus pensamientos fue el cuarto comandante. Corrió hacia él de inmediato, agachándose a su lado. Thatch estaba en un estado lamentable. Ace nunca le había visto así de mal. Comenzó a temblar de pura ira. Todavía arrodillado junto al cuarto comandante, se giró para encararse a Marco.

-¡¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? – le gritó -. ¡¿En qué narices pensabas, eh?

-¡Tú! – el primer comandante le miró con rabia contenida, todavía con la sangre hirviendo por haber perdido el maldito control en el peor momento. Marco cogió aire sin conseguir serenarse -... ¡Tú te callas! ¡No te metas! – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse a zancadas agigantadas, ignorándole.

Después de quedarse descolocado un instante, Ace se puso en pie y avanzó hacia él dispuesto a seguirle. La llevaba clara si creía que porque le gritase un poco se iba a librar de él. Estaba cabreado. Iba a ser la última vez que le tratase como a un maldito crío.

-¡Pues no me da la gana callarme! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No eres mi superior!

-¡Sí que lo soy! – gritó Marco volviéndose hacia él con la cara desfigurada por la ira -. ¡Así que cierra la boca!

-¡A mí no me des órdenes! ¡Eres tú quien debería callarse!

La tripulación empezó a asustarse. Los carpinteros del barco también estaban allí, llorando a moco tendido temiendo la que se avecinaba. Bastante destrozado estaba el barco ya de por sí como para soportar la ira flamígera de las llamas del segundo comandante, al borde de la más ardiente de las cóleras.

-Ace… - le llamó Thatch con voz débil en un intento de apaciguar al impulsivo adolescente. No le escuchó -. Deja que se vaya…

-¡¿Pero tú eres consciente de lo que has hecho? – vociferaba el joven, rojo de ira-. ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Señor_ "voy predicando con el ejemplo"_?

-¡Me cago en la puta, Ace! – rugió Marco dando un paso hacia él.

La violencia latente en sus miradas se hizo patente. Marco estaba realmente enfadado, y parecía más que dispuesto a golpear al segundo comandante. Aquél a quien todos sabían que profesaba un cariño infinito. Ace también se echó hacia delante con toda la intención de ir hacia él y pegarle el puñetazo que se merecía y mucho más. Tenían toda la intención de comenzar una pelea de las fuertes. Fue entonces cuando el resto de los comandantes consiguió reaccionar. Había que hacer algo. El barco no lo soportaría. Jozu y Vista hicieron amago de pararlos, intentando detener a cada uno de ellos, pero tanto Marco como Ace se zafaron de sus manos. El intercambio de golpes pareció inevitable cuando la voz de Barbablanca irrumpió de nuevo en el caldeado ambiente, deteniéndoles en seco.

-¡Ace! ¡Marco! ¡Ya hemos tenido suficiente violencia gratuita por hoy! ¡No toleraré más comportamientos de este tipo!

Les sujetaron entre Izou, Vista y Jozu, manteniéndoles lejos al uno del otro. Marco masculló algo zafándose del apretón de Vista de muy malas maneras y dándoles la espalda. La tripulación se apartó varios metros a su paso mirándole con ojos temerosos mientras se iba a su camarote. Shirohige no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarle y negar con la cabeza con un suspiro antes de volverse hacia la destrozada cubierta del Moby Dick y empezar a dar órdenes a su tripulación para arreglar aquel estropicio en la medida de lo posible. Ace vio también cómo se marchaba, aún tratando de tranquilizarse. No terminaba de creérselo. Tras echarle una última mirada regresó junto a Thatch, que ya estaba siendo atendido por algunas enfermeras.

"Eres un gilipollas, Marco". Pensó apretando los puños con rabia. "¿Cómo has podido?".

**.**

**.**

…**y sigue turbio el tema XD**

**Reviews? O.0**


	27. Verdad 27

**Bueeeno…. Sí, traigo otro! XD **

**Me he acabado solidarizando con la gente que me pide que siga subiendo dos capítulos por semana! (coro celestial de fondo) y, bueno… este es un capi más… "intenso" *0* (y muy largo, x cierto, asin k no os quejéis XD).**

**Ya me contáis! XD**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 27: La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso hay que salvarla como sea.**

Había sido un idiota. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía habérsele ido todo de las manos de aquella manera? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero qué mierda pasaba con él, en serio? ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Thatch? Vale, es verdad, le había tocado los huevos más de la cuenta pero, mierda… era su amigo. Se había pasado tres pueblos con él. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque le había dicho a la cara lo que él no quería admitir? ¿Por decir lo que pensaba? Joder, ¿en qué puta mierda persona se había convertido? ¿Quién coño le iba a respetar? Es más: ¿por qué narices iba a merecer respeto ninguno después de eso? Por amor de Dios, que había estado a punto de matarlo… Marco se estremeció horrorizado al recordar aquella furia helada corroyéndole el alma. Sí, entre la neblina de su mente había querido… Él de verdad había…

Dejó caer la frente sobre la superficie lisa y fría de su escritorio. Desde lo de ayer no había salido a dar la cara fuera de su camarote. Había procurado mantenerse ocupado, al fin y al cabo trabajo no le faltaba, pero… Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose el ser más miserable y rastrero del mundo. No es que temiera el castigo que sin duda merecía, pero estaba tan avergonzado, tan sumamente cabreado consigo mismo, que no quería arriesgarse a perder los estribos de nuevo y joderla más todavía. Decir "culpable" no era suficiente para expresar el sentimiento que le destrozaba. Si no hubiera sido por Barblablanca, no se quería ni imaginar qué habría sido capaz de hacer. Había sido un maldito inconsciente. Tenía el vago recuerdo de toda aquella gente, asustados y heridos por el desastre que él y Thatch habían causado… y de Ace. Recordaba su mirada aturdida y vidriosa, sin entender el porqué de todo aquello. Se acordaba de su rabia, y de que también a él había querido golpearle. Aquello le mató. Necesitó irse. Sinceramente lo mejor para todos era que él se quitase de en medio, y así lo había hecho.

Marco se sentía profundamente conmocionado. Llevaba no sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo leyendo la misma línea del párrafo que se había puesto a hojear y no se había enterado de nada. No podía concentrarse. Se levantó de la mesa sin ser capaz de controlar su ansiedad y abrió la claraboya de su camarote de par en par. Estuvo un rato apoyado en ella mirando el mar, pero la visión que solía relajarle no lo consiguió en aquella ocasión. Derrotado, se sentó en la cama. Después de un momento se estiró y sacó de su mesilla de noche una botella de whisky. Marco no era un gran bebedor, pero los días en los que acababa realmente jodido y quería desconectar solía ponerse una copa y leer un rato. Generalmente funcionaba, y aquel día sentía que necesitaba una a gritos. La botella estaba casi vacía. Se sirvió un poco y se acomodó en la cama tomando un trago bien largo. Siseó mientras el líquido descendía por su garganta inundándole de calor. Balanceó la copa entre sus dedos pensativamente. No se acordaba de que le quedase tan poco, era muy de cuando en cuando las ocasiones en las que le echaba mano. Iba a tener que comprar otra para sustituirla, detestaba que le faltasen cosas.

Marco se reclinó en el cabecero y se quitó las sandalias con los pies. Eran poco más de las tres de la tarde y el calor soporífero de la zona tropical en la que habían entrado hacía unos días estaba acabando por adormecerlo. El Moby Dick navegaba plácidamente las olas del mar en calma y apenas llegaba algún que otro murmullo ocasional de la tripulación pasando por el pasillo o descansando en cubierta. Aquella tranquilidad fue poco a poco consiguiendo calmarle por fin. Tomó otro sorbo de whisky cerrando los ojos con un suspiro. Debería ir a ver a Thatch. Quizás ya no estaba en la enfermería y a esas horas no se cruzaría con nadie en el pasillo. Como mínimo le debía una disculpa por todo lo que había pasado. Había sido un maldito imbécil injusto y no se merecía que le perdonase, pero debería hablar con él.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Lárgate, Vista – alzó la voz lo justo para que se le escuchase sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. Había pillado la postura y no pensaba moverse hasta por lo menos un buen rato.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Marco – reconoció la voz amortiguada que le contestó a través de la puerta. Aquel timbre enérgico y juvenil que no podría olvidar aunque se lo propusiese.

"Cualquiera menos él". Suplicó Marco mentalmente masajeándose la sien con inquietud. "Me daba igual quién fuese, ¿por qué ha tenido que venir él…?". Era la última persona a la que quería mirar a la cara, todavía menos que a Thatch.

-No estoy de humor, Ace. Vete.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Que le grite a la puerta y monte un espectáculo en el pasillo? – el tono de Ace no dejaba lugar a dudas de que lo haría. Marco suspiró profundamente.

-Espera – se levantó y fue a quitar el cerrojo sin dejar el whisky.

Cuando abrió, Ace le miró de arriba abajo ligeramente sorprendido de ver al primer comandante descalzo, con la camisa arrugada y el pelo revuelto. Su imagen ojerosa y la copa que traía en la mano no le hicieron ninguna gracia. El sol arrancaba un ligero brillo a la botella de licor vacía que había en su mesilla de noche junto a la cama deshecha, completando la estampa general sin dejarle mucho a la imaginación de lo que había estado haciendo allí encerrado desde ayer por la mañana. Marco se quedó allí, de pie. Dejó que le mirase cuanto quisiera sin corregirle de las conclusiones que sabía, estaba sacando. Cuando la mirada de Ace se desvió de él y se paseó brevemente por la habitación a su espalda, dejó la suya viajar fugazmente desde su rostro con pecas hasta su pecho perfecto. Tragó saliva. En ese momento los ojos de Ace volvieron a capturar los suyos, sacándole del pequeño paréntesis en el que se había quedado prendado de sus labios. Sus ojos habían estado fijos en ellos… Quería probarlos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a dejarme pasar?

Marco se sintió un poco perdido. Todavía medio ido, se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar y cerró de nuevo tras él sin echar el pestillo. Pasó a su lado sin mirarle, apurando el whisky. Se sentó en la cama y se echó el último dedal que quedaba en la botella, apoyando los codos en las rodillas mientras agitaba suavemente el líquido dorado de la copa entre sus dedos.

-No vas a decirme nada que no haya pensado ya, así que sé breve y lárgate.

Ace se quedó de pie en medio del cuarto mirándole desde allí. Marco sentía sus ojos clavados en él como un ascua candente. "Te lo ruego, Ace… date prisa y sal de aquí…".

-¿Has estado bebiendo?

-No.

-Ya, claro.

¿Por qué le decía que no? ¡Estaba viéndole, joder! ¡¿Qué menos que tuviese la deferencia de esconder la botella? Le miró con fastidio.

-Mira, Marco, no he venido a discutir.

-Qué curioso. Todavía no había abierto la puerta y ya estabas más que dispuesto a hablarme a gritos – ironizó con amargura. Ace fue a replicarle alguna impertinencia, pero consiguió controlarse.

-Vale, está bien, perdóname. No era mi intención ser tan borde, es que pensaba que no me ibas a abrir.

-No quería hacerlo.

-¡Joder, Marco! - estalló, frustrado -. ¡¿Cómo quieres que…?

Se pasó las manos por el pelo negro con exasperación y se plantó delante de él armándose de paciencia. Después de un instante se sentó a su lado, más calmado. No notó la tensión que se apoderaba de Marco cuando la cama onduló suavemente junto a él, recibiendo su peso.

-Yo sólo quiero saber qué ha pasado… Todos están muy preocupados, ¿sabes?

-Ha sido una pelea tonta. Se nos fue de las manos.

-No, no lo ha sido ¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Nada, discutimos un poco.

-¿Un poco? ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? ¡Habéis destrozado media cubierta! ¡Y tú has mandado a Thatch directo a la enfermería! ¡Y ni siquiera has ido a verlo!

-¡¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que no voy a verle porque me siento una mierda?

Se le escapó. No había querido decírselo, pero casi se lo había gritado a la cara. La ira que por sus evasivas había empezado a asomar en los ojos de Ace desapareció con aquella respuesta. La expresión de Marco era lo más raro que había visto en su vida. Había vergüenza, humillación, resentimiento, culpa… estaba casi desbordado por todas ellas. Marco inspiró profundamente clavando la vista en el vaso vacío entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué os pusisteis así? – intentó preguntarlo con suavidad, con una voz lenta y tranquilizadora, pero extrañamente su amabilidad pareció hacerle sufrir.

-No te metas, Ace, es mejor así.

-Tú lo habrías hecho por mí – Marco se giró por fin a mirarle.

-No hables de mí como si supieras lo que pienso.

-Pero, es que yo…

-No quieras saber lo que pienso de ti – Ace se detuvo en seco, helado. Se quedaron mirándose largamente sin que consiguiera reaccionar. "¿A qué viene eso?" Se preguntó, confuso.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

Marco vaciló. Durante un momento fugaz miró a Ace con anhelo, incapaz de ocultarlo. ¿De dónde iba a sacar el valor para gritarle todo lo que sentía? Se mordió el labio inferior esquivando la atenta mirada de aquellos ojos negros que le miraban sin comprender. Ace sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Sabía que no tendría que haberte abierto la puerta – declaró el rubio, levantándose.

-¡No he terminado de hablar contigo! – tiró de él para obligarle a quedarse donde estaba y darle la cara, pero Marco se desprendió de sus manos de un tirón y le empujó hacia atrás, alejándole de él. Ace perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente en la cama. Su mirada se volvió desafiante después de la sorpresa inicial -. ¿Quisiste pegarme, verdad? – Marco le miró -. Tenías tantas ganas como yo de partirte la cara conmigo. Y te crees que no sé lo que piensas.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-¡Pues explícamelo! – le gritó, colérico.

No había acabado de enderezarse cuando Marco le estrelló de nuevo contra el colchón. Apenas se dio cuenta y estaba sobre él, manteniéndole firmemente tumbado con una mano sobre su pecho. Ace no se opuso. El cuerpo de Marco sobre el suyo no le importó. Las circunstancias en las que estaban fueron rápidamente olvidadas en su cabeza; porque Marco le estaba mirando, y él le devolvía la mirada. La situación que debería incomodarle no lo hacía en absoluto, y era tan… inesperado… Él no debería sentir aquello. No supo qué pensar.

-Haberte conocido es un castigo, y ser amigo tuyo es una tortura día tras día.

Fue demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de haberlo dicho cuando una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Ace, desencajándole cruelmente. Dejó de moverse desbordado por aquel sentimiento de desolación. Le había hecho daño.

-Suéltame – murmuró, apartando la mirada con los ojos brillantes. A Marco se le partió el alma al escuchar el tono quebrado de su voz.

-Espera, Ace, lo siento…

-¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero irme!

Cuando cambió la posición de sus brazos para empujar los hombros de Marco, éste presionó todavía más su pecho, reteniéndole con más firmeza sin querer hacerle daño.

-¡Escúchame, Ace! – le suplicó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber venido? Sabía que tendría que haberle echado. Tendría que haberlo visto venir.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí! ¡Quítate de encima!

Empezó a revolverse debajo de él con una exhalación. Todavía sentía el rastro ardiente de sus ojos humedecidos, ahora inundados de rabia. Ace no quería elevar la vista. Sabía que desde su posición no podría evitar mirarle, y no soportaba la idea de encarar de nuevo aquella mirada impasible y fría de hacía un momento. Se sentía idiota por dejar que aquello le hiciera daño. Se sentía estúpido porque Marco fuera tan importante para él, por haber ido allí, por _preocuparse_ por él. Tendría que haberles hecho caso a todos y haberlo dejado solo hasta que saliese por su propio pie. Qué estúpido, qué estúpido era. Marco tuvo que emplearse a fondo para mantenerle apresado bajo su cuerpo, pidiéndole una y otra vez que se estuviese quieto y le escuchase, sin conseguirlo. Después de tanto ejercicio y meses y meses de trabajo y acción a sus espaldas, se había convertido en alguien increíblemente difícil de reducir. Entonces, uno de los brazos de Ace se escapó de su agarre y le encajó un tremendo puñetazo en el hombro arrancándole un quejido. Soltó una exclamación de triunfo cuando el agarre de Marco se aflojó en consecuencia.

Y entonces, cuando por fin iba a librarse de él, de repente fue plenamente consciente de que estaba con Marco en la cama, y que éste estaba luchando por que no se fuese. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de su rostro hasta que notó el cálido y agitado aliento que escapaba de los labios entreabiertos del primer comandante mezclándose con el de él. Ace sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco, sobresaltado. Levantó la vista hacia él, y sus ojos… sus expresivos, imperiosos, imposibles ojos azules estaban allí, clavados en los suyos. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía a Marco tan cerca, y como en una reacción en cadena, empezó a sentir más y más cosas. Sentía el contacto de sus dedos en su piel; sentía el peso de su cuerpo, estrechamente unido al suyo, recordándole el calor insoportable que se estaba apoderando de él. Tuvo la lejana sensación de que Marco se estaba acercando, pero lo único que podía ver era aquel par de ojos cerniéndose sobre él. Cada vez más grandes, cada vez más cerca… Y se descubrió mirándole igual de intensamente. Todo aquello empezó a ponerle más y más nervioso. Comenzó a sudar.

Había intentado que le escuchase. Le había llamado, le había pedido disculpas, había logrado incluso mantenerle allí más o menos, pero entonces Ace consiguió a medias librarse de él y le encasquetó un derechazo de aúpa. El golpe le aturdió un segundo y entonces, sin saber muy bien a cuento de qué, Ace se quedó quieto. Cuando al final se miraron, notó repentinamente lo cerca que estaban. Marco apenas se había dado cuenta de que le había arrastrado allí contra su voluntad, pero Ace había dejado de moverse… Y esta vez estaba consciente, despierto… no como aquella noche de semanas atrás. El calor que su cuerpo desprendía era insoportablemente tentador. La mano que todavía mantenía sobre su estómago cargaba todo su peso, robándole el aire, y el sonido ronco e irregular de su jadeante respiración estaba amenazando con hacerle perder la cabeza. Deslizó los dedos sobre su piel al apartarla, sintiendo cómo subían y bajaban al recorrer las suaves y firmes ondulaciones de su abdomen. Al apoyarla en la cama su rostro se acercó aún más al de Ace; y cuando sintió que no podía más, que iba a inclinarse y dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida y _tomar_ lo que quería sin importarle las consecuencias, un sonido ensordecedor hizo vibrar el aire y algo impactó brutalmente contra el barco haciendo estremecerse el Moby Dick desde la quilla hasta la punta del palo mayor.

Aquella sacudida devolvió a Ace a la realidad. Sentía como si su rostro le ardiera, o como si todo él estuviera ardiendo. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro. No recordaba cómo habían acabado así, pero él estaba sintiendo… ¡cosas! ¡Y no debería! Los ojos se le iban constantemente a los labios de Marco, aquellos labios de aspecto carnoso y aterciopelado. Ace se vio inmerso en una titánica lucha interior de emociones contradictorias al entender que se había quedado inmóvil a la espera de que le besasen por fin. Se asustó muchísimo, tanto que le entró el pánico.

-¡¿Q-qué te crees que haces?

Marco parpadeó. Había estado a punto de hacerlo. Le había faltado nada para cometer la peor estupidez de su vida y destruir la amistad de la persona que más quería. Porque sí, era cierto, él… _quería_ a Ace… Le quería por encima de sí mismo. Le quería lo suficiente para no desear arrastrarle con él a su infierno personal. Marco se enderezó y se apartó de golpe, dejándole más confuso de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible. A demás, ¿les estaban atacando? ¿Qué había sido eso? Oyó carreras en el pasillo y voces alarmadas llamando a las armas.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¡¿Qué coño crees que haces?

-Ha sido un… error.

-¡¿Perdona?

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Esto no ha pasado! ¡¿Está claro?

Para entonces Marco ya estaba al otro lado de la habitación con el brazo extendido en ademán de abrir la puerta y largarse. Sabía que no debía irse así, pero antes de nada era el primer oficial al mando. Tenía que dar la cara por su gente.

-¡¿A dónde te crees que vas? – le gritó. De eso nada, no iba pasar por ahí. Otra vez no.

-¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta, nos están _atacando_!

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Tú no te vas de aquí sin que me expliques a qué ha venido eso!

-¡Ya te he dicho que ha sido un puto error! – "¡¿Por qué tuviste que venir?" Gimió con desesperación en su cabeza.

-¡¿Un error? ¡¿A abalanzarte sobre mí y meterme mano lo llamas error?

-¡¿Y-yo? ¡Perdona, pero eres tú el que me ha metido un guantazo y me ha…! – se le escapó una exhalación frustrada -. ¡Sí! ¡Lo llamo error, vale? ¡Así que olvídate de esto! ¡Y ahora si no te importa tengo que organizar una ofensiva antes de que nos quedemos sin barco!

Antes de que Ace pudiera decir nada más, Marco se marchó dando un fuerte portazo.

**.**

**.**

**Uo uo uo uooo! XD (se flipa sola) subidón subidón XD**

**Vale, esta vez sí que no subo más esta semana. Si hay más gente de acuerdo en que siga subiendo de dos en dos, pos hacédmelo saber XD**

**Byeeee!**

**PD: ****Ninagarlo****, la imagen fantástica, pero ya te pasaré yo alguna que otra para abrir boca (trapicheo de fanarts XD) **


	28. Verdad 28

**Saludos a todo el mundo! Aquí tamos una semana más! ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 28: El desprecio de un hombre valioso pesa más que el desprecio de todos. **

Marco _corrió_ literalmente a cubierta. Huyó de su cuarto tan rápido como pudo temiendo que Ace saliera tras él… pero no lo hizo. Se esforzó en concentrarse en el sonido de los cañones y el barullo de fuera. Nada más subió las escaleras se encontró a Izou organizando al personal. Se acercó a él a toda prisa después de dirigir una fugaz mirada a los navíos que les estaban rodeando.

-¡Izou!

-¡Marco! – exclamó al verle.

-¡¿Quién es esta gente?

-¿Te acuerdas de esas tres carabelas que estaban ayer a cinco millas de nosotros?

-Sí, claro. Eran piratas pero estaban de paso.

-Pues vieron la caída de nuestro mástil y por la faena que montasteis Thatch y tú parece que pensaron que teníamos un motín o algo parecido. Debieron suponer que seríamos blanco fácil y han venido a buscar movida – llegó a su altura justo cuando el sexto comandante reventaba a tiros una bala de cañón y desviaba el peligro.

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-Jozu está asaltando el bergantín de allí con su escuadrón y el apoyo del séptimo, octavo y el noveno. Vista está haciendo lo mismo con la gente del décimo al decimosegundo y los otros cuatro están con el tercer barco – hizo un gesto al navío que se había afincado a proa bloqueándoles el paso -. De los demás no sabía nada. Ace todavía no ha aparecido y tú acabas de llegar. Con el escuadrón de Thatch no he dado órdenes y el mío está encargándose de la munición y los heridos.

-Entiendo, ¿y dónde está…?

-¡A mí mi escuadrón!

Izou y Marco se giraron justo a tiempo de ver a Ace saltando envuelto en llamas a la nave enemiga de estribor seguido de toda su gente. Marco abrió la boca a punto de gritarle que esperase y no fuera imprudente, pero acabó por no hacerlo. Él sería la última persona del mundo a la que Ace escucharía en ese momento. No merecía la pena intentar convencerlo de lo contrario con lo tozudo que era.

-¿Y Padre? – preguntó finalmente a Izou sin llegar a disimular del todo la inquietud de su mirada.

-Está en el castillo de popa, en el timón.

-Vale – cerró los ojos un segundo pensando deprisa -. ¿Tú vas a seguir con las municiones y los heridos?

-Sí. No necesito más ayuda, estamos bien.

-Entonces me haré cargo de la cuarta escuadra para la defensa. Que todos nos dedicásemos a atacar sería una estupidez – Marco se volvió hacia los piratas de su propio escuadrón y los del cuarto. Iba a empezar a dar órdenes e indicaciones cuando una mano en su hombro le detuvo seguida de una voz familiar.

-De eso nada. Mi división es mía que para eso soy yo el comandante, y no necesito que ningún rubio con complejo de piña pseudo-humanoide asuma el mando por mí.

-Thatch – la voz le salió con alivio. El comandante de la cuarta división sonrió cuando la expresión de Marco cambió a un gesto de preocupación. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual y tenía más de una gasa cubriendo lo que debían ser cortes bastante feos cosidos recientemente, los mismos que podrían abrirse de nuevo de no seguir en reposo -. Deberías…

-No pienso quedarme ocupando una cama que otros con heridas peores pueden necesitar – le guiñó un ojo -. Y si te sientes culpable, te jodes – Marco tardó un segundo en desprenderse de su intranquilidad e Izou por su parte se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

-Mira que eres – comentó simplemente con una suave sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, será divertido! – Thatch les dio una palmada en el hombro antes de dirigirse hacia su gente -. ¡Fortaleced la defensa! ¡Falta apoyo a babor! ¡Allí hay brea ardiendo! ¡Apagadla de una maldita vez, hombre! ¿A qué esperáis? – a pesar de la energía que demostraba, no pudo disimular el casi imperceptible cojeo que le obligaba a caminar ligeramente ladeado. Izou se dio cuenta de la mirada entristecida con la que Marco siguió sus movimientos mientras se alejaba. Chasqueó los dedos ante sus ojos haciéndole parpadear.

-Venga, comandante. No podemos consentir que nos quite trabajo – bromeó procurando animarle.

-…Vamos a ello entonces – concluyó Marco dejando que sus llamas azules envolviesen sus brazos hasta formar sus ardientes alas de fénix. Un poco de acción era precisamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Cualquier cosa para no pensar demasiado, lo que fuera para distraerse de las culpas que necesitaba dejar de lado aunque fuera sólo durante un rato.

Aquella fue una batalla rápida. Bien porque los piratas de Shirohige ya estaban sobre aviso o porque aquellos pobres desgraciados les habían pillado con un humor de perros, las tres naves duraron menos que una bolsa de oro en una taberna. Con toda la que tenían formada allí nadie se paró a pedir explicaciones de ningún tipo y cada uno repartía estopa a su manera y como podía. Sobre todo los carpinteros, que estaban despachando gente como alma que lleva el diablo; sin duda en previsión de una cantidad tremenda de madera que les venía como caída del cielo para reparar el palo de mesana sin tener que buscar puerto con el vergonzoso estado del barco. El caso es que aquello acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin ninguna baja y con sólo un par de heridos importantes, todo un milagro teniendo en cuenta la manada de bestias que estaban hechos.

Después de pactar las condiciones de rendición, los piratas de Barbablanca se reunieron en la cubierta del Moby Dick para saborear un rato su previsible victoria. Los comandantes fueron reapareciendo poco a poco con sus escuadrones y el orden comenzó a volver de nuevo entre la tripulación. Habiendo desfogado su frustración repartiendo guantazos de un lado para otro entre los tres barcos, Ace regresó a cubierta visiblemente más calmado e incluso risueño. La descarga de adrenalina le había venido que ni pintada. Estaba reagrupándose con su división y asegurándose de que todos sus miembros estaban también allí cuando oyó la voz de Thatch llamándole a su espalda.

-¡Ace! ¡He encontrado algo muy interesante! – Ace miró el fruto violáceo de aspecto bulboso que el cuarto comandante sostenía en su mano. Sólo necesitó echarle un vistazo a sus formas en espiral para intuir lo que era.

-¿Es una Akuma no Mi?

-Sep, pero todavía no sé de qué tipo se trata – añadió alegremente.

Ace iba a preguntarle de dónde narices la había sacado cuando hubo un pequeño revuelo unos cuantos metros más allá. Un círculo de gente se había agrupado en torno a alguien que acababa de llegar. Les oyeron mandar llamar a una enfermera, y tanto Thatch como él intercambiaron una mirada antes de encaminarse hacia allí con curiosidad.

-Tiene suerte de haber caído en cubierta enemiga.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-Todavía hay que registrar cuál de los barcos es el que tiene ese tipo de munición.

-Comandante, ¿seguro que no quiere asistencia?

Marco negó con la cabeza intentando abrirse paso entre los preocupados miembros de su escuadrón. Al final había acabado distrayéndose sin remedio, habían sido demasiadas cosas juntas y demasiado rápido. A pleno día y en otras condiciones jamás le habrían alcanzado de un disparo, pero aquella vez el fénix no había estado concentrado en la batalla como solía. Sólo dos de los tiros contra él le habían hecho blanco, pero las balas de Kairouseki hicieron eficazmente su trabajo. Las llamas de su cuerpo desaparecieron en el acto. Marco perdió su forma de fénix instantáneamente y se precipitó al vacío en pleno vuelo y a treinta metros del suelo. Se estrelló en cubierta enemiga aparatosamente, pero al menos no había caído al mar. Nadie se habría tirado al agua para rescatarlo de haberlo hecho. Poco después de aquello había terminado la ofensiva y los asaltantes pidieron la rendición. Claro que sus hombres se habían preocupado por él al verle llegar así, pero también conocían su carácter y tenían bastante reciente la hazaña del palo de mesana como para acercarse a él a la ligera. Marco entendía que querían evitar provocarle otro ataque de ira; pero su actitud, aunque bienintencionada, le irritó rápidamente corroído por la culpa. Dios, dolía como el infierno.

Thatch y Ace se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a primera fila. El cuarto comandante abrió los ojos de par en par observando al primer oficial que acababa de llegar. El brazo derecho de Marco colgaba inerte de su hombro y su habitual camisa morada e impoluta estaba sucia y manchada de sangre, presumiblemente suya. Se podían distinguir dos heridas de bala en su brazo y pecho todavía abiertas. La caída al vacío le había magullado bastante, aunque entre él y el barco enemigo era el segundo el que había salido peor parado. Sangraba abiertamente y mostraba un aspecto débil y aturdido a pesar del evidente esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para ocultarlo. Thatch empezó a intuir por qué con lo que el primer comandante aborrecía mostrar debilidad no había podido todavía curarse, pero fue Ace a su lado el que se adelantó.

-Oye… ¿estás bien? – Marco escuchó la voz de Ace llamándole suavemente y con cierta vacilación. Se sentía aturdido. Levantó la vista para descubrirle acercándose a él con toda la intención de ayudarle.

-¡No me toques! – Ace se quedó roto, congelado e inmóvil en el sitio todavía con las manos tendidas hacia él. Tenía el gesto quebrado, desolado por su desprecio. Fue entonces cuando Marco se dio cuenta de que se había pasado. Tenía que suavizar aquello -…No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Maldijo para sí sin encontrar fuerza suficiente para dominar el ligero mareo que unido al balanceo del barco amenazaba con hacerle perder el equilibrio. Le había gritado por dos razones. La primera: las balas de Kairouseki afectarían a Ace sin remedio si entraba en contacto con él. No le dañarían directamente, claro, pero no se arriesgaría a hacerle daño de nuevo. La segunda era que no soportaba la idea de que le compadeciese después de lo mal que se había portado con él. El simple hecho de que le estuviese viendo así le hacía sentir como un miserable. Era tan vulnerable… Odiaba estar enfermo. Odiaba estar herido. Nunca había soportado su propia debilidad. Por suerte para él, no era la única persona consciente de su agotamiento antinatural.

-¡Heyyy…! ¡Madre mía, Marco! Estás hecho una auténtica mierda – parpadeó pesadamente, aturdido por la familiaridad de su trato. Tardó sólo un segundo en entender cuando Thatch le pasó amigablemente un brazo por su hombro sano para que le sirviera de soporte sin tener que pedírselo. Se echó un poco más hacia atrás descargando parte de su paso sintiéndose extenuado. Las balas… tenía que extraérselas cuanto antes.

-…Vámonos – murmuró sin mover apenas los labios. El cuarto comandante entendió en seguida, y todavía disimulando su apoyo ante todos los demás se giró hacia ellos con actitud desenvuelta.

-Vamos a ajustar un par de cuentas. Ya apareceremos luego.

Sin añadir nada más, Thatch se lo llevó de allí parloteando alegremente del lujazo que había sido tener a todas las enfermeras del Moby Dick para él solo. Ace se quedó atrás viendo cómo se alejaban. Aunque lo hubiera querido, no pudo esconder la expresión entristecida de su rostro por la forma en que Marco le trataba. La preocupación por él le había hecho olvidar todo lo demás, incluso que Marco no quería tener nada que ver con él.

"Hace nada te he gritado y me siento culpable. Ahora vengo a ayudarte y sigues gritándome. Yo sólo… Yo sólo quería ayudar… ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? ¿Por qué… me tratas así?"

Alguien se acercó a él pero no le hizo caso. Su mirada apenada siguió los pasos de Thatch y Marco hasta que desaparecieron en el interior del barco. Vista le acarició la cabeza muy masculinamente en un gesto de complicidad intentando tranquilizarle.

-Él estará bien.

Quiso creerle. De verdad que hubiera querido hacerlo… pero no pudo. La actitud de Marco le… hería. Era su mejor amigo, la persona a la que más quería, así que, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Marco no había dejado a nadie más acercarse, mucho menos tocarle. ¿Por qué sólo Thatch podía estar a su lado? A pesar de la humillación pública de la aversión declarada del primer comandante hacia su persona, lo que Ace sentía eran… celos. Sentía celos de Thatch, horriblemente. La intensidad del sentimiento le abrumaba. Se había pasado media vida luchando por que Marco le tratase como un igual… y ahora le despreciaba.

**.**

**.**

**Me da mucha penita Ace n este capi, las cosas siguen oscuras por aquí =( **


	29. Verdad 29

**Aquí va el otro! XD**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº29:** **Lo más decente que le puede enseñar un padre a sus hijos no es a no cometer los errores, sino dar salida digna a ellos.**

-¿Kairouseki? – preguntó Thatch por fin cuando se quedaron solos en el pasillo.

-…Sí.

-Me lo imaginaba – comentó con sencillez.

-A la enfermería no – añadió Marco al percatarse de la dirección que tomaba el cuarto comandante.

-¿Por qué no?

-Después del asalto a las naves las enfermeras ya tienen gente a la que atender, no me hace falta.

-Pero Marco, por Dios…

-He dicho que no – zanjó el primer comandante secamente. Un siseo escapó de sus labios cuando Thatch se recolocó el brazo que se había pasado por los hombros para sujetarle mejor -… Llévame a mi camarote.

-¿Y después? ¿Te acuesto y te canto una nana? – Marco esbozó una dolorida sonrisa.

-Te agradecería que me extrajeras las balas... En cuanto estén fuera podré curarme, pero yo no puedo hacerlo solo.

-…Está bien – accedió a regañadientes, cambiando el rumbo de sus pasos. Caminaron en silencio un par de minutos antes de que Thatch hablase de nuevo -… ¿De verdad era necesario que le tratases así? – inquirió, intentando cambiar de tema. El primer comandante no le contestó enseguida. Ya lo sabía, lo sabía… No hacía falta que se lo recordase.

-No era mi intención gritarle.

-Pero lo hiciste.

Marco no le replicó. Se quedó callado ante la obvia observación del castaño. Un par de minutos después estaban en el camarote del primer comandante y Thatch le llevó a sentarse en el sillón de su escritorio. Se fue a trastear al baño y regresó con un pequeño botiquín y algunas gasas mientras Marco se quitaba la camisa y comprobaba que ningún trozo de tela se había adherido a las balas. Si Thatch las extraía y la herida cicatrizaba dejándolo dentro, la infección le mataría sin remedio. El cuarto comandante regresó dejando las cosas en la mesa y cuando lo tuvo todo listo esterilizó la pequeña navaja que siempre llevaba consigo y unas pequeñas pinzas. Finalmente levantó los ojos castaño oscuro hacia él con una tensa sonrisa.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sabes que sí – asintió tomando aire profundamente y aferrándose a los reposabrazos del asiento -. Hazlo de una vez… arden como el infierno.

-Ay, Marquitos. Cómo se nota que no estamos acostumbrados a que nos peguen tiros, ¿eh? – rió -. ¿De verdad que no quieres que vaya a por anestésico o algo?

-¡Por Dios, Thatch! – exclamó empezando a cabrearse ya con tanta guasa.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Pero te aviso que va a escocer lo más grande.

Thatch procuró ser rápido. Era raro el pirata que no sabía hacer torniquetes, sacar metralla y chapuzas varias en caso de emergencia. Acercó un taburete para sentarse a su lado y empezó por la del hombro. Hizo una incisión alargada sobre el orificio después de palparlo un poco y rápidamente controló la sangre que empezó a manar con fuerza mientras ejercía una ligera presión. Se estiró a coger las pinzas que había dejado a mano sobre la mesa cuando por fin tuvo la bala a su alcance y tras un par de intentos y más de un taco al aire por parte del primer comandante, sacó el perdigón. Un minuto después el balazo del pecho también estuvo ventilado y las llamas azules de Marco le envolvieron por fin cerrando sus heridas y aliviando aquel lacerante dolor. Thatch las lavó para asegurarse de que ningún fragmento de metralla se hubiera quedado dentro y finalmente le guiñó un ojo, victorioso.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está. Si es que estoy hecho un manitas.

-¿Fuiste cirujano en otra vida? – inquirió Marco suavemente siguiéndole la broma.

-No te rías de mí, pelo piña – le replicó, sonriente.

Marco rió quedamente entre dientes y fue a buscarse otra camisa y limpiarse la sangre seca adherida a la piel. Thatch no era un hombre rencoroso, él mismo se jactaba de ello. Tenía no pocos defectos, principalmente el de ser la persona más bocazas de la tierra o tener la obsesión de encandilar a cualquier mujer que se le pusiera por delante, pero era un compañero leal y con el que siempre se podía contar. Por muy diferentes que fueran o las peleas demenciales que tuviesen, eran amigos por encima de todo. Habían pasado demasiados años como camaradas para dejar de entenderse a aquellas alturas. Marco tenía una reputación que defender. Era muy obstinado en ese aspecto, el de mantenerse firme y fuerte en todo momento tal y como sentía que le exigía su posición. Mostrarse débil frente a la tripulación porque un miserable fragmento de metal le hubiera taladrado el hombro había acabado por desquiciarle, y Thatch lo había notado. Aun así había pagado su frustración con Ace, otra vez. Marco se sentía desbordado por sus fallos, y todo por empecinarse en negar lo evidente.

-Tenías razón en todo, Thatch – murmuró Marco mirando el suelo mientras el castaño limpiaba la sangre de su navaja.

-Por supuesto que sí – bromeó el otro alegremente sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Casi le he… besado – la confesión del primer comandante detuvo los movimientos del castaño, que se ladeó a mirarle con los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Que qué?

-No me hagas repetirlo – pidió, suspirando.

-Está bien – Thatch acercó un taburete y se sentó despacio, dándole tiempo -. Cuéntame.

-Yo – se detuvo un segundo ordenando sus pensamientos antes de seguir -… Ace vino a verme.

-Me lo imaginaba – Marco parpadeó con suspicacia -. No, bueno, nada. Sigue, sigue.

-Se sentó a mi lado intentando hacerme hablar. Y yo – tragó saliva -… fui estúpido y en cuanto abrí la boca metí el patón del siglo. No es que nos peleáramos exactamente… pero le hice daño. Entonces quiso irse. Le empujé… y le tiré a la cama – Thatch arqueó una ceja sorprendido, pero no dijo nada -. Y yo… yo… me puse encima de él… Estuve a punto de hacerlo. Y quién sabe qué más.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento antes de que el cuarto comandante se aclarase la garganta con un carraspeo y preguntar.

-Y… ¿Qué hizo él?

-¿Cómo que qué hizo él?

-Sí, claro, Marco. Tuvo que hacer algo – el primer comandante le miraba ofuscado. Thatch se pasó los dedos por la frente pensando en la mejor manera de intentar hacerse entender -. ¿Se enfadó cuando le tiraste a la cama? ¿Te gritó?

-Pues claro que sí – replicó, atormentado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡¿Cómo no voy a estarlo, joder? – exclamó amargamente.

-¿Y por qué no se fue entonces?

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Yo estaba _encima_ de él!

-Podría haberte apartado. Sabes que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

-¡No, él no…! – Marco se detuvo y Thatch le miró con curiosidad -... Me dio un buen puñetazo, pero…

-¿Pero…? – le animó.

-…Dejó de moverse – los ojos azules de Marco se quedaron abstraídos en el recuerdo -. Él… no me apartó cuando le empujé. Se quedó… quieto – Thatch se limitó a quedarse en silencio, dejándole pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ace no se movió? Podía entender que en el primer momento de haberle empujado no hiciese nada, pero… ¿Por qué después de pegarle se había quedado quieto? Se habían mirado. Marco lo recordaba. Recordaba el irresistible magnetismo de sus ojos negros. Lo había sentido con una fuerza increíblemente poderosa, _llamándole_. Y habían estado fijos en él, todo el tiempo… Sin apartarse. Era casi como si él también…

-Me estás confundiendo – declaró, sinceramente turbado -. ¿Por qué me obligas a darle vueltas?

-Eres tú el que me ha sacado el tema – comentó -. Yo sólo hago mi papel de maruja. ¿Y qué pasó entonces?

-¿Entonces cuándo?

-Cuando os fuisteis de fiesta al bar del pueblo – bromeó con sarcasmo -. ¡Pues cuando estabais ahí! ¿Qué hiciste?

-Sólo me quedé mirándole. No hice nada. Ninguno hicimos… nada. En realidad fue apenas un momento. Entonces empezaron a atacarnos y él… volvió en sí. Nos gritamos otra vez y yo me fui – Thatch suspiró.

-Entonces no creo que se haya dado cuenta. Ya sabes cómo es, no te preocupes. Aunque por otro lado – añadió aprovechando la situación - deberías replantearte el…

-Thatch, por favor, esta noche no, estoy cansado – Marco suspiró hundiendo los hombros -. No quiero hablar más de esto.

-Está bien – concedió, levantándose dispuesto a irse -. Ya hablaremos de ello en otro momento.

-Thatch – Marco le llamó de nuevo con un ligero tono de vacilación.

-Dime.

-Siento mucho haber… – le cortó con un movimiento desdeñoso de la mano dando a entender que no quería oírlo y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Alguien tenía que hacerte reaccionar, pelo piña. Si te crees que por zarandearme un poquito de un lado para otro te vas a deshacer de mí, estás listo – Marco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-A veces se me olvida – admitió. En el último momento, Thatch se giró hacia él antes de abrir con una burlona sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Siempre supe que acabarías abalanzándote encima de él como un animal.

-Que te jodan, Thatch.

**.**

**.**

**Pffff XDDD **

**Qué grande es thatch, qué grande xD (se mea sola) **


	30. Verdad 30

**Wooo! Más vale tarde que nunca, no? XD perdón por el retraso, es que estamos de fiestas en mi localidad y me pillé ayer un pedo que… ejem, bueno, si, tengo pendientes unos cuantos reviews que no he contestado todavía (mal, yuriko, mal!¬¬) pero que tengo intención de remediar esta semana.**

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 30: Es más fácil bajar la cabeza que mirarte a los ojos y fingir que no siento nada. **

Había estado ayudando a despejar la cubierta y poniendo un poco de orden por allí con los demás comandantes después de la escaramuza, pero al final la impaciencia le pudo y fue en busca de Thatch y Marco. Ace se sorprendió bastante de no encontrarles en la enfermería, pero después de pensarlo un poco se encaminó al camarote del primer comandante siguiendo su instinto. Oyó sus voces amortiguadas hablando dentro cuando llegó ante su puerta. Vaciló con el pomo en la mano. Pensándolo bien no tenía nada que decir, y si Thatch estaba con él era evidente que no necesitaban su ayuda. A demás, dudaba mucho que Marco quisiera verle. Solo en el pasillo, Ace se pasó una mano por la nuca antes de hacerse a un lado y sentarse en el suelo de madera junto a la puerta. Parecía que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar fuera. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros con resignación. No le importaba quedarse en el pasillo… Bueno, sí, sí le importaba, pero… era la actitud de Marco hacia él la que no paraba de desconcertarle. Ace suspiró, abatido.

No sabía qué pensar. Se sentía un poco… extraño. Sabía que estaba fuera de lugar, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Su cuerpo y sus emociones habían respondido de una forma tan absoluta al contacto de Marco que se había quedado totalmente abrumado. Durante un momento, justo en el instante en que su mirada se cruzó con aquellos ojos de un azul tan intenso, tan profundo, había sentido… había notado… él… Se revolvió el pelo cerrando los ojos un segundo. Estaba hecho un lío. Aquello no estaba bien. Tenía que controlarse. Marco era su mejor amigo, pero hacía tiempo que pensaba que a un amigo no se le podía tener el cariño que sentía por él. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios, disfrutaba demasiado estando con él. No había querido darle mayor importancia. Había pretendido que aquel sentimiento no estaba allí, pero en su camarote… lo había deseado. De verdad había querido que le besara. Había oído algún rumor de que, bueno… a veces le gustaban los… tíos… aunque Marco le había dejado bastante clara su postura a ese respecto. Él no… él…

"Eres idiota". Se reprendió. "Ya lo sabías, Ace, no seas tonto. ¿Por qué iba él a querer besarte? Ni siquiera te trata como un adulto… A demás, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?"

Pensar en todo aquello le dejaba aturdido. Eran muchas cosas las que no entendía… o no le decían… o qué sabía él. Y ahora allí estaba, sentado en mitad del pasillo intentando comprender todo aquel caos de acontecimientos. Era increíble que hubieran pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Después de la pelea monumental que habían tenido aquellos dos, había ido a ver a Thatch con la esperanza de sacar algo en claro de lo que les había pasado. El cuarto comandante había sido mucho más serio y cauto con él de lo que esperaba, y cuando Thatch se pensaba dos veces las cosas antes de decirlas… no era buena señal. Entonces había ido a la enfermería con incertidumbre. Allí no había ningún paciente más excepto el comandante que estaba recostado en una cama al fondo y tenía visiblemente entretenidas a cinco jóvenes enfermeras reunidas a su alrededor. Parecían encandiladas con algo que Thatch les estaba contando haciendo gala de aquellas dotes de labia y humor que tanto le caracterizaban. Se echaron a reír encantadas precisamente cuando el segundo comandante llegó a su altura, no muy seguro de interrumpir o no.

-Lo siento, queridas. Tengo unos asuntos que atender con este caballero tan apuesto de aquí – le guiñó un ojo a Ace en mitad de la broma -. ¿Nos disculparíais un segundo? Pero por favor, no os vayáis muy lejos… Este sitio es una tortura sin vuestra encantadora compañía, señoritas – concluyó galantemente.

-¡Oh, comandante, menos coba! – comentaron alegremente antes de alejarse seguidas del suave taconeo de sus gráciles pasos.

Thatch las siguió con la mirada, todavía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Siempre habían sido su perdición, las mujeres. Le encandilaban más de lo que él hacía con ellas, no tenía remedio. Evidentemente, su coqueteo con las enfermeras estaba abocado al fracaso desde el principio. Tan inteligentes como bellas, sabían muy bien a qué atenerse cuando de hombres se trataba, mucho más si eran piratas y extremadamente si estaba Thatch de por medio. Aunque concedían un trato indulgente al comandante por su carácter galán y cautivador, ninguna caería jamás en sus redes de pesca. Ya estaban inmunizadas a sus encantos. Ace se quedó de pie un momento antes de sentarse al borde de la cama tras un gesto del cuarto comandante. Su mirada revoloteó desde la sonda que le habían puesto en el brazo derecho hasta la mesilla con medicamentos a un lado de su lecho. Thatch chasqueó los dedos ante sus ojos con energía, rescatándole del sentimiento de aprensión que despertaba en él el aspecto de su compañero encamado.

-¿De verdad teníais que acabar así? – musitó.

-No, hombre, claro que no – comenzó, acomodándose mejor la almohada para apoyar la espalda -; pero ya sabes, a veces discutir no es suficiente y hay que arreglar las cosas a hostias, nosotros somos así…

-¡Pero es que no lo comprendo! ¡Se supone que los amigos no se tratan así!– Ace no se dio cuenta de la ansiedad de su voz. Nunca pensó que vería a sus dos mejores amigos pelearse de aquella manera y ciertamente se había llevado un mal rato -. ¡¿Qué os ha hecho llegar tan lejos como para casi cargaros el barco? ¡¿En qué pensabais?

Thatch no le replicó mientras dejaba que se desahogase a su manera. Sentía un poco de pena por él. Recordaba su expresión descompuesta e incluso pálida cuando llegó ante ellos. Ace era demasiado joven, se le escapaban demasiadas cosas para entender… y era francamente transparente. Vio en su rostro las emociones que le recorrían como en un espejo. La incredulidad, la preocupación… y la ira que se había apoderado de él al ver la frialdad aparente de Marco. El cuarto comandante parpadeó al llegar a ese punto.

-No es a mí a quien quieres gritar – comentó con suavidad.

-La culpa fue de los dos – se defendió al ver por dónde iba.

-Pero es con él con quien estás enfadado – apuntó Thatch con su habitual precisión.

-¡Porque me trata como a un maldito crío! – gritó con exasperación. Thatch sonrió suavemente al verlo alterarse. Vaya, al fin un poco de sinceridad. Al menos Ace tenía claras sus ideas… más o menos -. ¿Por qué es así conmigo? ¡Yo hago lo que puedo por estar a su altura y él no para de mantener las distancias una y otra vez!

-Ace, él… – Thatch suspiró profundamente mesándose la perilla. ¿Qué podía decirle? Intuía algo, se lo notaba, pero ni el propio Ace sabía lo que era. Nada fuera de lo común por otro lado, claro. Una pena que fuese así -. Él es una persona… difícil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira, Marco es un tío complicado. Yo no puedo responderte por él, Ace… Lo mejor que podrías hacer es intentar razonar con él.

…Y eso era lo que había tenido intención de hacer cuando fue a verle a su camarote. Vale, está bien, iba un poco mosqueado por todo el circo que habían montado y porque Marco le hubiera desdeñado abiertamente delante de toda la tripulación… pero entonces de repente estaba tirado en la cama, y Marco estaba allí… y él… él…

"¡Ya basta, Ace!"

La puerta del camarote de Marco se abrió interrumpiendo su reproche mental. Thach salió de la habitación y se encontró a Ace fuera, indeciso y cabizbajo. Sonrió suavemente. La verdad es que se había imaginado que estaría esperando, pero aparentemente le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Se puso en pie con vacilación rascándose la nuca evidentemente incómodo. Pareció esperar algún comentario mordaz sobre qué hacía allí, pinchándole como solía hacer… pero Thatch le miró en silencio, sonrió afectuosamente y le acarició la cabeza antes de irse a su camarote sin decir ni una palabra. Ace parpadeó abriendo un par de veces la boca sin llegar a llamarle. Se había quedado tan extrañado que ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba Marco… Llegó a tener el pomo de la puerta en la mano, todavía sin decidirse a entrar o no hasta que finalmente suspiró profundamente con abatimiento, marchándose.

o.o.o

Ace se fue directamente a cubierta, desesperado. El aire frío de la noche consiguió refrescarle un poco, aunque no llevarse su angustia. Sentado en un rinconcillo de popa se atrevió por fin a pensar claramente sobre aquel revuelo de sentimientos contradictorios que durante el último par de meses se habían apoderado de él. Había estado insistiendo en autoconvencerse de que aquel afecto rayando en atracción que sentía por Marco no era más que producto de la costumbre, la convivencia. Había llegado a obligarse a sí mismo a asimilar aquel concepto y hacerlo desaparecer… pero no lo había conseguido. Una y otra vez se lo había repetido, que su amistad era profunda, sincera e inquebrantable, pero _sólo_ amistad. Hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. Mierda, qué caos había hecho para sí… no debía dejar que se supiese. Lo que más le preocupaba era que alguien pudiera darse cuenta. Sería vergonzoso. Por no decir que Marco le mataría por ello.

"Pero es inútil" - pensó, desesperado. Hundió los dedos en su pelo negro apartándoselo de la cara para cubrirse el rostro con las manos -. "Él realmente me gusta… Este sentimiento no se irá".

-¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntó con la voz quebrada y cargada de ansiedad.

-Pues deberías decírselo. Se te está empezando a notar demasiado en mi humilde opinión – Ace dio un respingo. Thatch estaba allí, sonriendo ligeramente. ¿Le había seguido? ¿Cómo era posible que no le hubiese oído acercarse? Se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso mientras Ace se esforzaba por serenarse.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Vamos, Ace – era muy propio de Thatch ir directamente al grano. Le dirigió una mirada significativa antes de seguir -. Te gusta Marco, lo sé.

Fue como un jarro de agua fría. Thatch le miraba con aquella sonrisa traviesa en los labios que solían usar cuando compartían un secreto que sólo ellos sabían. Era característica de aquel tipo de situaciones e imposible de fingir. Así que si en ese momento estaba allí, abiertamente, sólo podía significar una cosa. Y esa cosa era…

"Mierda. Lo sabe".

-No es verdad – le replicó enseguida con tono de indiferencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su corazón había empezado a latir a mil por hora, se le había secado la garganta y sentía que su rostro estaba empezando a arder furiosamente.

-…_Ya_.

-Mierda, Thatch – se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Sólo de pensar en confesarle un afecto más profundo de lo políticamente correcto al primer comandante se le congelaba el pecho -… Marco me mataría.

"Si tú supieras…".

Si hubiera podido reírse, Thatch habría empezado a descojonarse en su cara allí mismo. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se había tirado un farol de los grandes y había acertado de lleno. ¿Por qué mierda no era igual de genial en una puta partida de póker, joder? En fin… Así que al final Marco estaba siendo correspondido… aunque desde hacía relativamente poco, viendo el cacao mental que tenía Ace en lo alto. Algo comprensible, por otro lado. Marco era… _mucho_ Marco. Imponía de lo lindo el cabrón. Thatch haría de celestina hasta para el tío más feo de todo el Moby Dick y no le importaría, pero, ¿con Marco de por medio? Ni de coña. Su muerte sería instantánea aunque tan sólo insinuase que a él _podría_ interesarle el segundo comandante. Desde luego que mira que era rancio cuando quería. Parecía que se complicaba la vida a propósito. Joder, tenía que contarle aquello a alguien _pero_ _ya_ o reventaba. Seguramente cierto primer comandante montado en cólera desataría el infierno terrenal allá por donde pasase hasta dar con él; aunque, por otro lado, dar consejos _inocentes_ al chaval le expiaría de toda culpa, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo sólo eran… "sugerencias". Thatch sonrió para sí mismo ante la idea.

-¿Por qué no vas a verle? – le sugirió con suavidad.

-¡¿Q-qué? ¡¿Ahora?

-Sí, claro, Ace. _Ahora_.

-¿Es que no has visto cómo me trata? ¿Por qué iba él a querer verme? ¿O a querer que yo le vea? Ya me ha dejado bastante claro que no me necesita.

-Sí que lo hace – Ace levantó la vista hacia él con curiosidad mientras Thatch medía sus palabras antes de seguir -. Eran de Kairouseki.

-¿El qué?

-Las balas, Ace. Tú no habrías podido extraérselas. A lo sumo el metal te habría afectado a ti también. Te estaba protegiendo.

-¡Yo no necesito que él me proteja! – exclamó indignado -. ¿Por qué demonios todos os olvidáis de que no soy un crío al que tengáis que cuidar? ¿Cuántos más barcos tengo que hundir? ¿A cuánta más gente tengo que vencer para que os entre en la cabeza que no me hace ninguna falta que…?

-Tú eres nuestro hermano pequeño – Ace parpadeó al tiempo que Thatch se desperezaba un poco -. No importa cuántas flotas destruyas o la gente a la que derrotes… Eres el benjamín de este barco. El hijo más joven y brillante de Shirohige, y nosotros jamás dejaremos de velar por ti. Marco el primero.

-No estoy seguro de que eso sea cierto – replicó, gruñón.

-Entonces deberías comprobarlo – la frase atrajo totalmente la atención de Ace, y Thatch se inclinó hacia él hasta estar realmente cerca de su cara -. Deberías besarle – Ace enrojeció de nuevo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, pero no le replicó enseguida. Vaya, vaya… No parecía ser la primera vez que pensaba en ello. Aquellos dos estaban realmente a punto de caramelo. Thatch contuvo una sonrisa ante el pensamiento.

-¡¿Desde cuándo me deseas una muerte tan horrible? – consiguió reaccionar por fin.

"Reza porque no la reciba yo en tu lugar" – pensó el cuarto comandante con un suspiro divertido, volviendo a su sitio.

-¡Tranquilo, tigre! Era sólo una sugerencia. Contrólate un poco o vas a incendiar el barco con tanto fuego – Ace se dio cuenta de golpe de que tenía el rostro ardiendo.

-¡Es por tu culpa! – Thatch se rió a carcajadas.

-¡Hey, que yo no me meto en tu cabeza! – se defendió sonriente -. ¿Por qué clase de degenerado me tomas? Por favor…

Ace refunfuñó por lo bajo antes de fijar la vista en las láminas de madera de cubierta. Quizás le había dicho demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. El de Marco era un afecto profundo, más maduro, más adulto comparado al que aparentemente Ace sentía por él, pero definitivamente _sentía_ algo. Thatch comprendía su turbación y sinceramente quería ayudarle a aclararse, pero esa noche no iba a pasar nada y Ace ya estaba bastante nervioso de por sí. "Son exactamente iguales. Igual de tozudos. Ninguno soporta hablar de sí mismo con inseguridad, menudo par de vanidosos están hechos". Pensó divertido.

-Bueno, me voy – concluyó levantándose -. Mañana te veo… y haz el favor de tranquilizarte, ¿vale? – le revolvió el pelo ligeramente guiñándole un ojo -. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Ace.

-…Yo todavía me quedaré un rato – le regaló una pequeña sonrisa -, pero gracias, Thatch.

El comandante sólo le dedicó un gesto con la mano, alejándose en la oscuridad seguido de una risueña melodía de satisfacción.

**.**

**.**

**Pues aquí está lo que mucha gente me estaba exigiendo ya! Que todo muy centrado en Marco y de Ace parecía que me había olvidado XD.**

**Hombre, las cosas para nuestro querido muchacho con pecas se acaban de revolucionar hace relativamente poco, y antes no le había dado motivos para replantearse su… "relación" con el primer comandante (risita) básicamente porque habría estado fuera de lugar *^^***

**Esto se acaba, gente, pero os aseguro que igual que en esta primera parte me he centrado fundamentalmente en Marco, en la siguiente será justamente lo contrario, prometo que será divertido XD**


	31. Verdad 31

**.**

**.**

**Verdad nº 31: ****La traición es imperdonable. **

Marco despertó de golpe. Alguien aporreaba su puerta insistentemente, llamándole. Dios, ¿es que ya no le iban ni a dejar dormir tranquilo? Joder, ¡si apenas acababa de amanecer! Se desperezó ampliamente y fue a abrir sin siquiera ponerse la camisa. Volvieron a llamar.

-¡Ya va, ya va! – gruñó.

Al abrir se encontró a Vista. La reprimenda que tenía preparada en la punta de la lengua se desvaneció al ver su expresión descompuesta.

-¡Marco! ¡Han…! – tragó saliva mientras una sombra de dolor cruzaba por su rostro -. ¡Han matado a Thatch!

-¿Qué…? – no entendió. Tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que el quinto comandante le estaba diciendo.

No esperó a que le contestase. Sólo alargó el brazo para coger la camisa que había dejado la noche anterior en el respaldo de la silla más cercana y salió dando un portazo. Corrió a las escaleras y subió precipitadamente a cubierta. Había mucha gente allí, estaba prácticamente toda la tripulación. Corrió hacia ellos y empezó a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre. A medida que se acercaba escuchó voces y oyó los gritos de alguien fuera de sí. Marco se quedó helado al reconocer la inconfundible voz del segundo comandante. Era Ace. Su lucha por abrirse paso hacia delante se volvió frenética.

-¡Detente, Ace! ¡Piénsalo bien! – intentaba convencerle alguien.

-¡Nuestro Padre dijo que lo dejaras pasar! ¡No vayas tras Teach! – añadió otro.

-¡Soltadme! – Ace estaba hecho una fiera y vociferaba sin control intentando zafarse del agarre de los piratas de su escuadrón que intentaban detenerle -. ¡Yo soy su comandante a cargo! ¡Si no hago esto Thatch no podrá descansar en paz!

-Ace – la voz de Barbablanca lo llamó con pesar apaciguándole por un instante -. Está bien, es una excepción – le miró con gravedad antes de añadir -. Déjale marchar. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Él asesinó a un compañero y escapó! – gritó zafándose de los brazos que le sujetaban y encarándose a su capitán -. ¡Ha estado a tu cuidado durante décadas y aun así traicionó tu confianza! – Shirohige no lo negó, pero tampoco retiró sus palabras. Ace tomó aire esforzándose por controlar su dolor antes de darse la vuelta y añadir con dureza -. Ya cargo con la desgracia de mi padre, no quiero cargar también con esto – se puso su sombrero, alejándose al tiempo que la tripulación se apartaba a su paso - ¡Me haré cargo de esto! – declaró.

Marco entendió enseguida lo que aquello significaba. Consiguió llegar a la primera fila y corrió hacia él para detenerle, pero antes de que nadie atinase a reaccionar Ace cogió su mochila y saltó desde la balaustrada hasta su lancha a propulsión con calor. No, no, ¡no! ¡No podía irse! ¡No podía irse así! Marco llegó a la baranda justo a tiempo para estirar los brazos hacia él… y no atraparle.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡Regresa, Ace! – le gritó con el rostro desencajado.

_-¡Ace! ¡Detente!_

Los gritos de los piratas de Shirohige no le detuvieron. Su lancha salió disparada hacia delante alimentada por las llamas más ardientes que el segundo comandante podía usar. Apenas unos segundos y ya estaba a más de quinientas yardas de ellos. Se había ido. Ace se había ido y Marco no había podido pararle. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda, joder!" Se quedó aferrado a la balaustrada viendo cómo la silueta de la chalupa empequeñecía más y más en el horizonte. Golpeó la madera con frustración antes de volverse a Barbablanca.

-Déjame ir tras él – pidió -. Podré alcanzarle en el primer puerto donde haga escala. Padre, déjame traerle de vuelta – asombrosamente, el tono de Marco fue casi de súplica. Shirohige suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-No puedo dejar ir a mi segundo comandante y a mi primer oficial al mismo tiempo, Marco. Lo sabes.

-¡No sabemos lo que puede estar tramando Teach ni el poder de esa maldita fruta! ¡Padre, es peligroso!

-…El código de la piratería dicta que un pirata que asesina a otro camarada debe ser castigado con la pena de muerte.

-¡Tú mismo le has pedido que no fuese! – todo el mundo se quedó de piedra. Era la primera vez en casi veinte años que Marco le levantaba la voz a Barbablanca, y estaba nada menos que recriminándole una decisión.

-Es cierto – reconoció Shirohige tras un breve silencio -. Pero debes respetar su decisión, Marco. Es muy joven, el más joven, es verdad. Pero también es el comandante de la segunda división y uno de los hombres más capaces que el Moby Dick ha visto jamás.

Marco apretó los dientes y bajó el rostro, admitiendo que era cierto. No quería ser posesivo con Ace, siempre había sabido perfectamente de lo que era capaz, pero le atormentaba que se hubiera marchado así; sin solucionar nada entre ellos, sin darse una oportunidad de cicatrizar su dolor, sin esperar al entierro, sin despedirse… Se marchó de allí sin añadir nada más, cabizbajo en ausencia de dos amigos que, si no iban a volver, tardarían mucho tiempo en hacerlo. Teach sólo le llevaba un puñado de horas de ventaja, pero ese bastardo llevaba demasiados años en el mar como para huir así a la ligera después de atreverse a cometer un acto semejante y no tener ningún plan para escapar de ellos. Sería difícil de encontrar, y cuando Ace diese con él… Marco se estremeció sin poder evitar que una sombra de preocupación corrompiera sus pensamientos. No, Ace no perdería. No contra Teach. Ni siquiera contra la mayoría de usuarios de Akuma no Mi. Suspiró profundamente. Temía por él. Era irracional, pero temía por él aun sabiendo lo increíblemente fuerte y destructivo que podía ser. Dios… cómo temía perderlo.

"Por favor, Ace… ten cuidado". Suplicó en silencio. "No te confíes con Teach, no dejes que ni la amargura ni el orgullo te nublen la vista. Vuelve pronto, Ace…".

Marco lo sabía. Sabía que si se dejaba invadir por el orgullo la ira estaría encadenada a su lado. Esperaba de verdad que no le traicionase un exceso de confianza, pero era la primera vez en su vida que se preocupaba tanto por alguien y no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con aquel sentimiento. Barbablanca no se lo dijo como capitán. Le advirtió como padre que no fuese tras él. Le trató de convencer como un igual, no obligándole a acatar sus palabras. Se quedaría, entendía que su presencia fuera necesaria en el Moby Dick… pero pasaron los días, las semanas, y era incapaz de descansar. Él confiaba en Ace, de quien no se fiaba era de Teach. Quizás podría haberle detenido. Quizás si Ace no hubiera estado tan alterado por todas las circunstancias hubiera atendido a razones. Si él hubiera sabido controlarse, nada de aquello habría pasado. Porque si Thatch no hubiera estado malherido podría haberse salvado. Porque todo aquello podría haberse evitado. Porque si no estuviera tan enamorado de Ace, quizás las cosas no habrían sido así. Alguien tendría que habérselo advertido, que las lamentaciones… siempre llegan tarde.

**.**

**.**

**Fin de la primera línea narrativa**

**Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando: "¡MIERDA, YURIKO, SI NI SIQUIERA HAN TENIDO **_**TEMA**_**, ¿CÓMO COÑO SE VA A IR ACE A POR TEACH?" Pues sí, gente, sí, sé que esto manda el rated M al carajo, pero este es un fanfic de **_**dos partes**_** (iba a ser de una, creedme, pero me está saliendo **_**obscenamente**_** largo. Esta primera me ha ocupado 130 pgs de Word y el otro va por el mismo camino XD) **

**Gracias a todo el mundo por leer y a las personas que han seguido fielmente el desarrollo de esta historia a mi lado apoyándome con sus opiniones y comentarios ^^. También ****agradecería comentarios finales de la historia en su conjunto, pueden serme muy útiles para la siguiente parte que tengo en proceso. **

**La semana que viene encontraréis el nuevo fanfic que ****sigue**** esta historia. El título es ****"Mentiras como puños"**** (muy original, sí XD) y os espero allí! =D**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Yuriko.**


End file.
